Home Lost and Found
by Vestal Virgin
Summary: Voyager is home and the crew struggles to adjust to the Alpha Quadrant. Kathryn and Chakotay finally find each other with some unexpected encouragement, and the formidable command team are just as effective as a couple fighting for their crew. Assumes the C/7 ridiculousness never happened and ignores the Homecoming books. Warning: M! rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and the characters belong to Paramount. The story events and any errors are mine.**

Two weeks since their first sight of Earth in over seven years. Two weeks of debriefings, meetings, celebrations, family gatherings, commendations, and congratulations. This last dinner, in civilian dress and a more relaxed atmosphere than the State banquets, would be their good-bye as the crew of Voyager dispersed to their families and home worlds for three months of leave.

Kathryn stood at the balcony railing in the warm night air looking out over the San Francisco Bay. Lights, noise, the lives of thousands of people going about their routines were still a shock to her system. She gazed up at the stars and even the familiar night sky continued to overload her senses. She recognized the clusters of pinpoints, could name the constellations, could point the direction to familiar worlds and space stations. Soon, though, she was searching with a wistful look in the direction where they had burst through from the Borg transwarp conduit.

She recognized the foot steps behind her. Her First Officer, her protector, her friend; she knew that without him by her side she would not be standing on this balcony of the Starfleet Head Quarters formal hall. He approached her at the railing, stepping to her side, his shoulder behind hers but not touching her. They had stood so a thousand times and his nearness helped to calm her.

"I wondered where you went," he said softly. "I hardly got a chance to speak to you inside." He looked at her, the black gown she had chosen to wear drawing his gaze over her petite form. The sleeveless bodice was low cut but tasteful, hugging her curves and accenting her shape. The waist tapered into a thin velvet band before flaring out again over her hips. The softly pleated skirt flowed to her ankles where it revealed a pair of black, heeled sandals, the intricate straps highlighting her delicate feet. Her thick, auburn hair curled under slightly just above her bare shoulders and framed her face. She had even worn jewelry, a dainty gold necklace with a clear crystal teardrop that hung to just above the V of her gown, and shimmering crystal earrings.

"I didn't get to tell you inside – you look breathtaking," he said with a grin.

She smiled at him and replied, "You look wonderful, too. I've never seen you in a suit and tie."

Chakotay was in a tailored, black suit, a crisp, dove gray shirt, and a deep red tie. The splash of color accented his skin tone perfectly. His cuff links and tie pin were faceted black onyx set in gold. She had always found him handsome, but the way he looked tonight almost made her head spin. She turned back to the balcony with a heavy sigh.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I am. Maybe. I think it is just going to take time to readjust to being home."

She felt his hand gently grip her shoulder. "Talk to me, Kathryn."

She turned her face to him, the man who had stood by her, steadying her when she stumbled, advising her, planning with her, grieving with her, and laughing with her. They had experienced their share of difficulties, but always they settled again onto the deep foundation of their friendship.

"We did what we set out to do, Chakotay. We brought Voyager through in one piece. Our crew is safe and reunited with their families. We came home." She could feel tears in her eyes and tried to blink them back. "So why do I feel lost?" she whispered.

He put his hand on the small of her back and felt her lean into his shoulder. He loved her familiar smell and the calm that washed over him when she was near. His emotions had been rocky, too, and he understood how she felt. "Out there," he said, "it was just us. We were the head of a family of almost 150 people. You held their fate, and ours, in your hands. Every decision, every plan, every action was yours. You, we, have been abruptly relieved of that responsibility. We are no longer the Captain and Commander fighting our way through the Delta Quadrant. Here, we are just two people out of millions, with superior officers and a chain of command that goes above us taking away the burdens. I don't feel like we came home. I feel like we lost our home and our family."

Tears flowed down her cheeks as he put to words exactly what she had been feeling. She spoke with a shaky voice, her eyes pointed toward the bay but seeing something thousands of light years away. "You are no longer my First Officer. I have lost you, too, Chakotay."

His heart wrenched at her words. He put his other arm around her waist, pulling her into him. "Never, Kathryn," he soothed. "You haven't lost me. I am right here, and there is nowhere else in the universe I would rather be." He rested his chin on the top of her head. "I followed you 70,000 light years across the galaxy. I am not about to stop now."

They heard someone approaching behind them. Chakotay dropped his arms and turned while Kathryn tried to wipe the tears from her face. "Admiral Paris," he clipped. "Good evening, sir."

"Please, Chakotay, call me Owen. We are not on duty tonight." His brow furrowed when Kathryn finally faced him, her eyes red and her face wet from crying.

"Kathryn, dear, I can't imagine how you must be feeling. My son has had some problems adjusting, as well. It must be infinitely harder for you."

Owen stepped closer and grasped Kathryn's shoulders. "You brought Tom back to his mother and me, but his and B'Elanna's hearts are still at home on Voyager."

Kathryn nodded her head and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, Owen. I'm a bit of a mess, aren't I?"

He smiled at her. "You are always lovely, Kathryn." He let go of her shoulders and looked from her to Chakotay. "I have been wanting to say something, but hesitated doing so. I need to say it, though, so I'm just going to come out with it." His hands tugged at his jacket and he looked down, then raised his head to them again. "I say this not just as an officer but as a friend, and I hope you will take it as meaning the best of intentions. I have read all of the reports from Voyager and had many conversations with Tom and B'Elanna. I have sat in on the debriefings of the crew since the day you arrived. The two of you accomplished what may easily be the greatest feat in Starfleet history. Together, you brought Voyager and her crew across thousands of light years of hostile space, with no support and no back up from the Federation. You melded your crew into a family unit tighter than any blood family I have ever known. The sacrifices you made are beyond measure, both professionally and personally."

He looked from one to the other of them again. "Kathryn, Chakotay, you accomplished your mission against impossible odds. You brought your ship home. Now, it is time to bring yourselves home. Find the peace you need. Find your feet again. Find each other. You deserve it."

He pointedly looked them each in the eye, then turned and walked away. Kathryn stared at his back, his words striking her to the core. She felt Chakotay's hand on her again and gazed up into those familiar dark brown eyes that she had seen squinted in rage, softened in concern, lined in fatigue, glazed in pain, and lit in laughter. Slowly, she turned and brought her hands up to his sides. He circled his arms around her, his hands resting lightly across her shoulder blades. He leaned his forehead against hers, neither of them saying a word but feeling a fundamental change in the way they touched.

She kept her hands on his sides and laid her cheek against his chest. He held her, feeling his storm of emotions begin to calm and lift. _This _was home. His heart belonged to her and holding her in his arms was the most grounding thing in the world. He caressed her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Kathryn," he said quietly. "We are not lost as long we hold to each other just as we have for the last seven years. We could not be what we wanted to each other in the Delta Quadrant. But here on Earth, we are simply a man and woman linked by an unbreakable bond. There is nothing here to keep us apart anymore. Even Admiral Paris recognizes what we have together. We owe it to ourselves and to each other to see where this may lead."

She lifted her head and stepped back so she could look at him. "I know where this leads, Chakotay. I know where my heart has taken me for many years."

Now he was the one with tears in eyes. "Come and dance with me," he said. "It will be our first date, and I want everyone to know that the most beautiful woman on Voyager is mine."

She laughed and squeezed his hand. "I suppose it is time that I follow you for a while."

They walked hand in hand back to the banquet, entering the hall looking more relaxed and happy than they had since arriving in Federation Space. The crew exchanged a few raised eyebrows and smirks, but left their Commanders alone. Chakotay grabbed a glass of champagne and handed it to Kathryn before taking one for himself, their hands still locked together. They finished the drinks quickly and he led her to the dance floor. The orchestra had been playing upbeat tunes, but when they saw the couple reach the center, the conductor started a slow waltz. Chakotay put his hand on Kathryn's waist and raised the other hand still clasped around hers. She delicately grasped his arm just below the top of his shoulder, a gesture she had made many times in the past but that meant so much more this time.

He led her in the dance as they let the music and their love envelop them. Their eyes were on each other only, and the rest of the room ceased to exist. They stepped together in perfect timing, her spine arched but supple, his chest and arms squared to support her movements, her skirt flowing around her ankles with the lift and sway of her hips, his feet gliding them across the floor in intricate circles. The natural grace and beauty of each of them combined into a breathtaking, regal couple that touched the hearts of everyone. No one else in the room moved as they watched Chakotay spin Kathryn across the floor through the waltz.

As the last notes played, he gently bent her over his arm and raised her back up, their eyes meeting, to be followed by their lips. Seconds passed as they tenderly kissed until the hushed silence of the room was replaced by every member of the crew and many of their families erupting in cheers and applause. The couple broke the kiss and looked around the room, Kathryn blushing with a shy smile and Chakotay beaming. The conductor started another song, this one faster, and many other couples made their way onto the dance floor to join them.

After three more songs, Kathryn and Chakotay were breathing hard and ready for a break. He led her by the hand through the crowd, and when they had escaped the dancers he put his arm around her. They made their way to the table of champagne and stood together with their drinks. She felt a hand on her arm and turned to see B'Elanna smiling at her, Tom at her side. B'Elanna hugged her and Tom shook Chakotay's hand. "Captain, Commander," he said. "I can't tell you how happy we are to see you two together."

Kathryn blushed again as she looked at Chakotay. She grinned at Tom and said, "We gave all of you the last seven years of our lives. The next belong to us." By this time, more crew members had approached the couple, all of them smiling widely, congratulating them, and offering words of encouragement and thanks. It touched Kathryn deeply to know they all cared so much about her and Chakotay's happiness. She spotted Admiral Paris across the room, and he raised his glass and bowed his head to her. His words had broken the barrier of protocols for her, and she suspected that he knew that was what she needed. She returned his toast, her face alight with gratitude.

The crowd around them eventually thinned and dispersed again, and Kathryn turned to Chakotay. "What do you say we leave the party to the younger ones?" she asked. "I have three bottles of champagne in my apartment, gifts from well-wishers." She smiled playfully at him. "It is time for the Old Man and the Captain to retreat."

He nodded his head as he laughed at her use of B'Elanna's nickname for him. She took his arm and walked to the front of the room where she asked the orchestra for a pause in the music. When the instruments quieted, she raised her glass to the gathered crowd and steadied her voice.

"You all know I don't like saying goodbye, so I am only saying goodnight. I sincerely hope that I will continue to see and hear from each one of you. You will always be my steadfast, loyal crew, without whom I would not be standing here tonight. Enjoy your families and friends and build new and lasting memories. As you do, remember also the unbelievable experiences we shared together and know that I cherish each one of them. You gave of yourselves in the last seven years more than most Starfleet personnel give over their lifetimes. We all made sacrifices beyond measure. We lost some friends and gained new ones. We faced death and the birth of new life. We explored regions of space we never imagined existed and met new races of people and beings beyond telling. Because of your dedication to Voyager, to Commander Chakotay and me, and to each other, we overcame every problem, every unforeseeable risk, and every enemy together."

Kathryn paused as she looked at Chakotay and back. "We forged friendships that will endure for the rest of our days. We cried, laughed, grieved, celebrated, hurt, and healed together. We held each other up when needed, and encouraged one another to reach far beyond what we thought our own potential to be. No words will ever adequately express what I feel in my heart for you. I am so very proud of you and know you will find success in whatever you choose as your next journey. With deepest gratitude and with love, I bid you goodnight." She stepped back and let Chakotay have the floor.

He cleared his throat and tugged at his ear. "Well, you should know by now that nobody can beat Kathryn's little speeches, so I'm not going to try." Snickers could be heard throughout the room and he grinned at them. "It has been a wild ride, and no better people in the Alpha or Delta Quadrant to take it with. If I am asked twenty years from now how we managed to accomplish it, I still won't be able to give a good answer except that we did it together. And with leola root." The crew erupted in laughter, their families looking confused.

He could hear Kathryn behind him laughing, too, as he continued. "I was Maquis, a wanted outlaw who Captain Janeway was supposed to capture." He glanced at Kathryn. "And capture me, she did. She took my crew onto her ship to save our lives, and had the courage and the wisdom to bring us into the fold. We managed to meld two very disparate crews into one big family, and I am certainly a better man because of it.

"I expect you to report in frequently, and I believe I was next on the list for the role of Godfather. I will be waiting for my call." He softened his voice a little as he said, "We built a lifetime of memories in less than a decade, and now begins the next life. May your hearts find peace wherever you go, and may the Spirits always guide you toward home."

Hers were not the only eyes blinking rapidly as the crowd raised their glasses and cries of "Hear, hear!" The orchestra began playing softly again as she clasped Chakotay's arm and they walked to the exit. It was unsettling, to say the least, to be leaving everyone behind. Still, Kathryn knew it was the inevitable, final conclusion to their journey. She could not have faced this moment without Chakotay at her side, and to do so with their feelings for each other declared freely and openly replaced her trepidations with hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They arrived at Kathryn's apartment soon after leaving the dinner, and she retrieved a bottle of champagne and two glasses. She handed the bottle to Chakotay to open while she removed her shoes and jewelry. He poured their glasses, then removed his own shoes, jacket and tie, and loosened the top buttons of his shirt. She led him to the sitting area where they settled on the sofa facing a large picture window that overlooked the waterfront. She let out a sigh and then a soft laugh.

"What?" he asked.

She grinned and said, "Do you realize that after all that time of worrying about regulations and crew reactions, our first kiss was in front of a room full of hundreds of people?"

He snorted in his champagne. Wiping his chin with his hand, he said, "We never do anything subtly, do we?"

She laughed again. "No, I would say not. I guess exploding from a Borg sphere wasn't ostentatious enough for us."

Chakotay took her hand in his and let it rest on the cushion between them. "I think the crew was happy for us. Surprised, but happy."

"Yes, they were. But do we have to tell Tom that we got dating advice from his father?"

He chuckled. "We'll keep that one between us."

Kathryn leaned forward to place her drink on the low table in front of them. He could see the tops of her breasts in the V-neck of her ball gown and his grip on her hand tightened. He placed his glass beside hers and turned to her on the couch, finding her gaze with his. He brought his hand up to caress her cheek with his fingers. Quietly, he said, "Shall we try it again now that we won't be interrupted by cheering?"

She squeezed his hand in agreement and he gently pulled her to him, his lips finding hers softly. It was another lingering and tender kiss, neither wanting to break free but eventually having to. He slid against the sofa back and put his arm around her with her head resting in his shoulder. They didn't speak, only gazed out the window. Each time Chakotay looked down at her, though, her position meant that he could see straight down the front of her gown to her full breasts cradled in a black lace bra. His imagination began to run away with him until finally he said, "Kathryn, that dress is killing me."

She looked down at herself and immediately saw what he meant. He watched the flush of red rise up her neck as her hand flew up to cover her chest. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she gasped.

He laughed easily. "It's okay. I just thought I should tell you."

She sat up and grinned at him. "I really wasn't expecting anyone to be leering down at me tonight."

"You should accept it as a general rule that someone is always going to be leering at you, Kathryn," he replied.

She flushed even redder as she got up. "I'm going to go change. I doubt I have anything you would want to wear, though you are welcome to replicate more comfortable clothing." She pointed to a door down the short hallway. "There's the guest bedroom and bath where you can change if you want to."

He grabbed her wrist gently as he stood up and pulled her back toward him. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her briefly. She leaned into him for a second kiss, her supple lips leaving tingles in their wake. She smiled and turned to go up the short flight of stairs to her bedroom to change. Chakotay replicated a pair of loose tan pants and a cream T-shirt, then carried them into the guest room. When he was redressed, he left his other clothes on the bed and found Kathryn in the kitchen in front of a coffee pot. She had dressed in black exercise pants and a light blue, form-fitting tee.

"Better?" she asked when she heard him come in.

"For you or me?" he asked as he came up behind her.

She giggled. "I meant are you more comfortable. How long did you wait, anyway, to tell me you could see down my dress?"

He laughed. "Just be glad I told you at all." He laid his hands over the back of her shoulders and felt tight muscles stretch under his touch. He began to slowly massage her as she bent her head forward. He found a particularly tight knot in her neck and worked at it with his fingertips. "That feels good," she murmured. The knot began to relax and she leaned her head back. He brushed her hair to the side and lightly kissed the side of her throat. She tilted her head as he planted soft, open-mouthed kisses down to the base and then back up to her earlobe, his hands still rubbing her shoulders.

When he pulled his lips away, she shivered and turned around to face him. Her arms went around his waist and she raised her lips to his, this time her tongue tentatively playing over his bottom lip. He parted his lips as he pressed her against the counter and heard her moan, their tongues dancing and sliding together. When she finally broke away, he gazed into her eyes and saw her desire reflecting his own. He didn't want to pressure her or make her think he was expecting anything from tonight, so he eased his body away from hers and stepped back.

"I could use another glass of champagne," he said, his voice deepened.

"I'll wait for the coffee," she replied with a soft smile. "I'll join you in a moment."

Their eyes continued to search one another, lingering passion mixed with uncertainty. Chakotay nodded his head and said, "Right," then turned and went back to the sitting area. He poured the champagne and drank half of it before setting his glass down. He struggled to get his body under control as he leaned back into the cushion and closed his eyes.

Kathryn poured her coffee and carried it into the other room. She saw Chakotay lying back with his eyes shut, and she paused to study him. The storm of emotions returned as she fought against herself. She had never wanted a man more than she wanted him right then, but her mind was trying to tell her it was too soon. They had only acknowledged their feelings openly a short while ago, but it felt to her like she had already waited for years.

Chakotay opened his eyes and saw her staring at him from beside the couch. He flashed her a half-smile and asked, "What is it?"

She set her coffee on the table, sat down, and turned her body toward him as she lay across his lap. He caught her in his arms, one under her shoulders and the other across her ribs and lower back, as her hand pulled his head to her and she darted her tongue into his mouth. The kiss deepened, his grip strengthened, and her hand caressed his neck down to his chest to play over the strong muscles. His arm crept from her back to her side and the heel of his palm found the side of her breast. He longed to cup his fingers fully over it but held himself back, unsure how far she meant for this to go. The way his body was responding to her told him he would have to find out soon.

The chirp of Kathryn's communicator interrupted them. "Torres to Captain Janeway."

Kathryn pushed herself off the couch and grabbed her combadge from her desk across the room. "B'Elanna?" she asked.

"Captain, I'm sorry to bother you. I was trying to reach you as well as Chakotay. Do you know where he is?"

"He's here with me," Kathryn replied. There was a pause from the other end until she said, "B'Elanna, what's wrong?"

"Miral has been taken to Starfleet Medical. She's running a high fever and is very sick. I specifically asked for the Doctor to examine her, but they are giving me a hard time about it."

"We will be there in five minutes, B'Elanna. I will take care of it." Kathryn heard the relief in B'Elanna's voice as she said "Thank you," and signed off.

Kathryn jogged up the stairs to her bedroom calling over her shoulder, "Get dressed Chakotay. I'll be right down."

He quickly changed back into his suit, putting the tie and cuff links in his pocket and attaching his combadge to the lapel of his jacket. When he re-entered the living area, she came down the stairs just a minute after in full uniform, her face stern and the change in her demeanor so complete that he shook his head. He knew the best thing he could do was stand back, watch, and wait for her commands.

Kathryn called for site-to-site transport for both of them, and they arrived in the lobby of Emergency Medical exactly five minutes after B'Elanna's call. They got directions to the Paris' room and quickly found them. A couple of medical staff were hovered around an obviously sick and listless Miral while Tom and B'Elanna clung to each other across the room.

"Doctors," Kathryn clipped.

They turned to her and straightened up. "Captain Janeway," one of them answered.

"Where is Voyager's Doctor?" she asked.

"We have not called him," he answered. "We are capable of treating the baby."

Kathryn steeled her eyes and her voice, her command presence filling the room. "I have no doubts you are perfectly capable of treating most babies. But this baby was born halfway across the galaxy, mere minutes before traveling at transwarp speeds with the Borg hell bent on destroying the ship the whole way, to a father who was once turned into an amphibian and a mother who played host to an alien parasite as big as she. And those are only two incidents of many, mind you. Can you honestly tell me you are more qualified to treat Miral when her own doctor spent seven years in the Delta Quadrant pulling her mother's and father's lives back from the brink of alien deaths more times than I can count? He has been her physician from the day she was conceived and he knows better than anyone in this facility what she may have been exposed to in either part of the galaxy."

The medical staff hesitated and she continued. "Voyager's Doctor has every right to practice medicine and treat patients in any facility you can. Now, either you call him or I will."

The medical staff both nodded their heads to her and she slapped her combadge. Thirty seconds later, the Doctor materialized in the room and immediately began examining baby Miral. Tom and B'Elanna visibly relaxed, and Chakotay went to them and hugged her. Kathryn stepped to them and clasped Tom's arm briefly.

"Thank you, Captain. I'm sorry we had to call you, but we didn't know what else to do," he said.

"It's alright, Tom," she soothed. "I'm glad we could help." All four of them, and the Doctor, caught her reference to "we" rather than "I," but no one remarked upon it. They stood to the side while the Doctor worked, Tom's arm around B'Elanna and Chakotay's hand resting on Kathryn's back.

After several minutes, the Doctor turned to them. "Mr. and Mrs. Paris, I would like to scan you, too." They walked over to him and stood while he completed the exam and studied the tricorder readings. He looked at them and said, "I suspected this might be a problem. Miral was born in space in what was, essentially, a small isolated colony. B'Elanna, you and Tom spent enough years in that isolation that your normal antibody levels are somewhat weakened, so Miral did not receive the levels a newborn usually gets from her mother. She has what is really only a common cold virus, but it has struck her particularly hard because of those weakened antibodies and the fact that she is only two-weeks old."

"Will she be alright?" B'Elanna asked with concern.

"She should be fine in a day or two. I will administer an antiviral agent and begin a treatment plan to boost her immune system. She will need to stay here overnight, but if all goes well you can take her home tomorrow."

"Doctor," Kathryn spoke, "is this going to be a problem for all of Voyager's crew?"

"I don't believe so," he replied. "While the crew probably all have somewhat weakened levels, they should still be sufficient enough to fend off more than the usual sniffles and low grade fever. I will make a note in the files for all the personnel, just in case. I can examine you and Commander Chakotay while I am here, as well."

"You just concentrate on Miral right now. Chakotay and I will come see you in a few days. Thank you, Doctor."

Kathryn and Chakotay stepped out of the room to let the Doctor complete his treatment and give instructions for Miral's care. Chakotay leaned his back against the wall, and Kathryn settled into the crook of his arm. He said quietly, "I am ashamed to admit it, but I haven't given a lot of thought to what things might be like for the Doctor. Do you think this was an isolated incident, or is Starfleet brushing him off because he is a Mark I hologram?"

She furrowed her brow and answered, "I don't know, but I intend to find out. Surely they wouldn't discount his expertise and knowledge so flippantly? I will wait a couple of days until Miral is better, and then I think I had better pay a visit to the Doctor and few key Starfleet officers. I will not let him just be pushed to the side."

He hugged her tighter to him. He recognized that look in her eyes far too well; someone she cared about might be in trouble, and her hackles were raised. It was the same look that helped fuel their way home in only seven years instead of seventy. He kissed the top of her head and said, "We will deal with it when the time is right. For tonight, everything has worked out for the best."

She relaxed against him somewhat and said, "You're right." The cold fire faded from her eyes as her hand sought his against her side.

At that moment, Tom and B'Elanna stepped out of the room. Kathryn straightened up and smiled softly at them. "It sounds like she is going to be fine."

"Captain," B'Elanna said, "thank you so much. I'm sorry we disturbed you."

"Think nothing of it," Kathryn said. "We are always here for you if you need us, and you know we love Miral, too. Anything she needs, we are happy to do." Again, Kathryn was saying "we" instead of "I" and it touched Chakotay deeply.

B'Elanna glanced at Chakotay and saw a look of pure happiness that she had not seen on him in a very long time. Well, maybe never now that she thought about it. Whatever had happened between him and the Captain had made a profound change in both of them. "Well," she said to them, "we owe you dinner at least when Miral is feeling better."

Kathryn smiled and nodded her head. "We would like that. Now, what do you need tonight?"

"Nothing," B'Elanna answered. "Tom and I are going to stay here tonight. We will see you soon."

Chakotay said, "Tell the Doctor we will be in touch with him in a couple of days." He took Kathryn's hand and laced his fingers through hers as he led her down the hallway back to the transporter pad.

Tom turned to B'Elanna and saw her grin. "Wow!" he quipped. "Was that really the Captain and Commander?"

B'Elanna lightly swatted his arm. "No," she answered. "That was Kathryn and Chakotay."

He smirked and they returned to baby Miral.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When they reappeared in Kathryn's apartment, they sagged onto the sofa and both of them tried but failed to stifle yawns. It was after midnight, and the physical and emotional ups and downs of the evening were taking their toll. Kathryn removed her uniform jacket and the pips from her collar and ran her fingers through the back of her hair. Chakotay watched her movements and marveled at how effortlessly she transformed back and forth from a beautiful, feminine woman to a commanding force to be reckoned with.

"You are amazing," he said quietly.

She turned a surprised look to him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

He smiled and said, "Everything. Just you, everything about you."

She looked embarrassed and he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. He laid his hand on the other cheek and looked her in the eye. "I love everything about you. And I love that you said 'we' tonight at the hospital."

She leaned her forehead to his and said quietly, "I was afraid I had assumed too much. I said it without thinking of how you might feel about it. By the time I realized that, it was too late to take it back."

He kissed her, deeply but briefly. "I love being 'we'. Kathryn, I love you."

He saw tears glisten in her eyes. "That's the first time you have said that to me. I love you, too, Chakotay."

She pulled him into another kiss, passionate and binding. When they broke away, he slid back into the corner of the sofa and pulled her with him. She laid her head in his lap and gazed up at him while he tenderly ran his fingers through her hair. She pulled his arm over her lower ribs, just below her breasts, and wrapped her arm over it. He let his head drop back onto the cushion and soon the light touch and gentle caresses soothed them both to sleep.

When Chakotay awoke, the sky outside the picture window was just turning rosy with the new sunrise. He was slouched down on the couch, and Kathryn was standing before him at the window in a long, white silky robe, coffee cup in hand. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, and she turned to him at the noise. The sight of her, white silk hugging her body, face freshly washed and hair soft and shining, bathed by the rosy glow behind her, took his breath way.

"God, you are beautiful," he sighed.

She smiled, her blue eyes lighting, and said, "Good morning."

He stood up and stretched his back with a groan. He walked to her and pulled her into a hug, careful not to slosh her coffee. He kissed her and then chuckled, "I can't believe I slept all night, and in these clothes."

She placed her hand on his chest and looked into his eyes lovingly. "I'm glad you did."

He grinned and then pointed toward the guest room. "I think I'll go shower and change."

He kissed her on the cheek, took another long look over her that sent a soft heat through her body, then headed for the guest room. He removed his clothing and went into the bathroom. It felt odd to be in Kathryn's apartment, nude, and he laughed at himself. They had, after all, lived together for three months back on New Earth. This experience was infinitely different and heightened, though.

He noticed that she had left personal care items for him on the shelf. He brushed his teeth, then adjusted the water for the shower and stood under the stream with his head back, letting it wash over him. It felt good, particularly since the sight of her upon awakening had aroused him. He turned around and let the water cascade down his front, breathing deeply and trying to will his body to calm.

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned his head, sucking in his breath. There stood Kathryn, slipping the robe from her shoulders to reveal a sheer white, short negligee. She was clearly wearing nothing underneath it and he felt himself harden to full erection. She slid the straps down her arms and let the material drop to the floor, then stepped into the shower with him. He was self-conscious as he turned to her, but those thoughts were burned away with the first trail of heat from her fingertips down his bare chest. He watched the drops of water strike her and her nipples harden under the sensation. He pulled her to him with one arm as his hand caressed and slid over her breast. He bent to her neck and kissed and licked his way over the skin, across her cheek and to her mouth, his tongue finding hers.

Her hands slipped through the water on his skin to his back where she gripped the muscles and massaged up and down his spine to his buttocks. He felt her center brush against his and she moaned into his mouth. He turned with her and pressed her against the wall, one hand behind her head to cradle and protect it. Their mouths ravaged each other, any pretense of taking things slowly long gone. His erection was rubbing against her pelvis, her hips grinding against him. They were to the side of the full force of the shower, with only a soft, warm spray continuing to fall over them, adding to the sensations already raging through their bodies.

He slid his hand down to her core and began to tease her, her head pushing his knuckles into the wall. That small pain was well worth seeing the passion playing over her face. Her mouth opened slightly with another moan, and he bent forward to take her breast in his mouth, his tongue dancing over her nipple as his fingers stroked her button. Her hand found his sex and began moving over it, the warm water making it easy for her fingers to slide over and around him. He quickened his hand, one finger pushing inside her while his thumb circled her clit. "Oh god," she moaned, her husky voice filling the small room. He could feel her tightening and he moved his mouth to the other breast, teething the nipple and feeling her back arch. Her nails were scraping his back, her other hand continuing to pump him.

He felt his control slipping and pulled himself from her. He eased his fingers from behind her head and knelt down in the spray of water. He grasped her buttocks and spread her thighs with his chin before darting his tongue out to taste her. She cried out again, "Ahh!" He pushed his tongue inside her and felt her fingers twine through his short hair. Her legs were trembling and he held her up against the wall, bracing his hands under her hips and butt. He worked his tongue in and out of her wet center three more times before licking his way along the folds to her swollen clit. She sucked in her breath and pulled his head harder to her. The tip of his tongue flicked over her button again and again, her hips writhing in his strong grasp. "Oh god, Chakotay," she hissed. He kept at her, sucking her clit between his lips, his finger sliding in and out of her hot core, feeling her buttocks clench in in his hand and seeing her stomach tighten. A few more darts of his tongue and she locked against the wall, every muscle cording with her orgasm, her hands slipping over his wet hair, her tiny cries swelling him even more. He gently brought her back down with his tongue until he felt her legs relax again and support her own weight. He raised up from his knees, slid his hands to her hips, and leaned into her with a crushing kiss.

When he felt her hips thrust against his, he pulled her away from the wall and lifted her in his arms, her skin slick and shining with water. He carried her the few steps to the bed and lay her on her back where he stretched out over her and took her mouth with his again. Her hands were sliding everywhere, her nails scraping down his back and sides and over his chest. He eased himself to her wet core, the tip of his erection finding her opening. He gently pushed into her, slowly, feeling her stretch and relax around him until he was almost all the way in. He pulled back and then eased forward again, feeling her take all of him the second time. "Kathryn," he gasped. He lowered his body fully onto hers and began a quickening rhythmic dance in and out of her, her knees pulling back to take him further, her hips thrusting up to meet him. He looked at her with glazed eyes and saw her cobalt blues darkened with desire for him.

He knew he would not last long, and when tiny noises began escaping her throat, he was lost. He drove into her as he thickened and felt her walls constrict and loosen around him. His rising cry followed the wave of his climax through his body as he pumped his seed deep into her, heat and blinding light shooting through him. He half-sobbed, half-laughed against her neck as she clenched and unclenched her walls around him, milking his orgasm from him for far longer than he thought possible. When finally his spilling seed stopped, his sex continued to jump inside her with the electric jolts through his nerves. He felt her hands clasp the sides of his face and he raised his head to look down at her. Her eyes searched his, and he saw in them the completion of the bond they had shared for so long, knowing he was captured for life. There would never be anyone else for him but Kathryn. He tenderly kissed her, briefly as they were both still panting, and then whispered, "I love you, Kathryn Janeway."

She caressed his neck and crooned, "I love you, too, Chakotay."

After another minute lying together, he felt her shiver and saw goose bumps rising over her damp skin. He smiled and lifted himself from her body, going into the bathroom and returning with a couple of towels. They dried themselves off and Kathryn went to her bedroom to get dressed. He pulled on the clothes he had replicated the night before, toweled his hair dry and combed it, then met her in the kitchen. He wrapped her in his arms and said, "That was worth sleeping on the couch in a dress suit."

She pressed her mouth to his and her tongue played against his lips until they opened. He was helpless against the flames that washed over him again as he groaned, his fingers sliding under her hair to her neck, hers raking down his back. When she broke the kiss, his eyes had darkened to black pools meeting the deep blue of hers.

"Oh, yes," she husked. "Definitely worth it."

They held each other until finally she asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Which hungry?" he grinned.

She laughed and walked to the cabinet. "For breakfast."

"I'm starved," he told her as he went to pour himself a cup of coffee. He helped get together a breakfast of fruit and pastries with more coffee and juice, pausing to kiss the back of her neck or caress her arm as they moved around each other. They sat down at the table to eat and as she picked up her fork, her computer alerted her to an incoming call. She went to the desk and activated the visual screen, smiling when she saw Tom's face.

"Hi, Captain," Tom said. "We wanted you to know that Miral is being released from Medical. She is much better and Doc says she should be fully recovered tomorrow. We are leaving now. Would you please let Chakotay know if you have a chance?"

She looked over her shoulder and said, "He heard you, Tom."

"Oh?" Tom said with surprise, at the same time noticing her damp hair. "He's still there?" He heard Chakotay laugh from somewhere out of view as B'Elanna's voice scolded, "Tom!"

Kathryn replied, with a straight face and neutral voice, "Yes, he is, Mr. Paris. Would you like to comment on that?"

Tom's eyes widened. "Um, no ma'am," he said, flustered.

Kathryn softened her voice and smiled at him. "We are glad Miral is getting to go home. Please keep us informed of her progress."

"Yes, Captain, and thank you again for everything."

Kathryn terminated the link and returned to the table, where Chakotay sat chuckling. "What?" she asked as she popped a berry in her mouth.

He grinned at her. "I was just wondering if that old betting pool about us is still open."

She laughed and said, "If it wasn't, they probably started a new one last night."

Their eyes were twinkling as they gazed at each other across the table before finishing their meal. They cleared the dishes and carried their coffee cups to the den. He sat on one end of the sofa and she sat on the other facing him, her legs pulled up on the cushion in front of her. Her feet were bare and he was suddenly fascinated by how small and dainty they looked. He trailed his fingers from her ankle down the arch of her right foot, tracing the small bones of her toes. When she spoke, his reverie was broken by a hint of worry in her voice.

"Chakotay," she said quietly, "when are you leaving to go home?"

The question brought a pained look to his eyes. "I don't know," he replied. "I want to go visit my sister and her family, but I am not looking forward to returning to Trebus. I have spoken to my sister and she understands how hard the trip will be for me. I need to go, but I want to wait until I have adjusted to just being back in the Alpha Quadrant, first. I can only face one storm at a time."

Her fingers gripped his as she said, "I'm sorry, Chakotay."

He shook his head and tried a half-hearted smile as he asked, "When are you leaving?"

She kept her hand on his and replied, "Not for another three days. I want to make sure there are not going to be any last minute problems or questions concerning Voyager. I also want to investigate this thing with the Doctor not being called when specifically asked for."

A cloud seemed to cross his eyes. "How long will you stay?"

"A couple of weeks, at least." She gripped his hand tighter and said, "Chakotay, why don't you come with me?"

His face seemed to brighten as he looked at her. "You mean it?"

"Yes, I would like for you to come and meet my family. My mom's house has plenty of room. If you are not comfortable staying with her, though, I'm sure we could find a small place to stay in for that short time."

He finally smiled a genuine smile as he said, "What would your mom think? I don't have any problems staying there, but I don't want to make her uncomfortable. You know her. How would she feel with us being in her house sharing the same room?"

Kathryn laughed softly and replied, "She will probably turn down the sheets for us. She is ecstatic that I am finally going home, and will be even more so when I tell her I am bringing the man I love who followed me across the galaxy."

Chakotay leaned forward and kissed her knee. "Let's do it, then. I would love to meet your family and see where you grew up."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that morning, Chakotay returned to his quarters to retrieve some of his own clothing and a few personal items. He checked his messages and then with a deep sigh, he settled at his desk to call his sister. He told her about Kathryn and their planned trip to Indiana. She was happy for him, but he could see a bit of sadness, too, when she realized he was not going home for a while yet. "I'm sorry," he said. "I will come, I promise. I just need some time. Maybe after this trip. It helps a lot to be together with Kathryn. I feel more centered than I have in quite a long time."

"You really love her," Sekaya said with a smile.

"I do," he responded, the lines around his eyes softening. "She is an amazing woman, and I know you will like her."

"I already like her, Chakotay. Any woman who can help my brother find his heart again is nothing short of amazing in my eyes."

Chakotay grinned as he promised he would call again soon. He ended the link and sat back in the chair. Talking to Sekaya was always bittersweet for him; as much as he loved his sister, seeing her reminded him that she was his only family left except for some distant cousins on Earth. The pain of those memories did not seem quite as gripping after this conversation, though. Maybe, just maybe, with Kathryn he could face the ghosts on his home world again.

Kathryn had given Chakotay the security code to her apartment and when he returned, he found a message from her that she had gone to the market. He carried his bag up to her room and realized it was the first time he been in there. The space was decorated simply, mostly in soft, neutral tones, and bookshelves stuffed with books lined one wall. There were a few photos scattered around, as well, and he looked over them all. A photo of Mollie who remained with Mark, photos of her mother, her sister and family, and a photo of Voyager's senior staff together in the mess hall. He smiled when he saw it, remembering that it had been taken when Neelix started a celebration for Ancestor's Eve.

He had just set the bag down when the door chimed. He went downstairs and opened it, a bit surprised at the visitor. "Tuvok," he said. "Come in. How are you?"

Tuvok entered the apartment and looked around the room. "I am well, Commander. I was expecting to find the Captain."

"She went to the market but should be back any minute. Would you like some tea?"

"Thank you, yes," Tuvok replied. Chakotay waved him to the sitting area while he went to the replicator. He returned with two cups of tea and sat in the chair facing Tuvok's.

"So," Chakotay said, "are you returning to Vulcan soon?"

"Yes, I will be leaving tomorrow. That is why I came to see the Captain. I wished to tell her goodbye."

"Kathryn will be happy you did," Chakotay smiled. "We have missed seeing everyone every day."

"Commander, I sense a familiarity that was not there before when you speak of the Captain," Tuvok stated matter-of-factly, one eyebrow slightly raised.

Chakotay cleared his throat. "Oh, right. You left the dinner early last night."

"Clearly, I missed something," Tuvok replied.

"Tuvok," Chakotay started, "You know I have had feelings for Kathryn for a long time. Now that we are finally home, we can share those feelings openly." He tugged his ear. "Kathryn and I are a not just a command team now. We are a couple."

"I see," Tuvok replied.

"I love her, Tuvok, and she loves me," he said with a grin.

The door opened at that moment and Kathryn entered the apartment with market bags in her hands. Chakotay jumped up to help her and she kissed him as he took the bags from her. It was then that she noticed Tuvok sitting across the room and her eyes widened. "Tuvok, I didn't know you were here," she said, looking embarrassed. Chakotay carried the bags to the kitchen to put away the items while Kathryn went to the den.

"Hello, Captain," he said. "The Commander was just informing me that I apparently left the dinner too soon last night."

Kathryn's cheeks turned pink as she flashed a grin at Chakotay then looked back to Tuvok. He continued, "I am pleased for you. Clearly, this is a happy event for you both."

Kathryn's face lit up at his words. "That means a great deal to me, Tuvok. Thank you."

"I came by to tell you I will be returning to Vulcan tomorrow."

"Oh," she said, her mood deflating a bit. "I know you miss your family. How long will you be gone?"

"I am undecided. I may return in three months to teach again at the Academy. However, I have also considered finding a position on Vulcan. In light of our long history together, that is why I wanted to tell you in person instead of a message. I owe you a great debt, and I am uncertain when we might see each other again."

Kathryn furrowed her brows. "No, Tuvok," she said softly. "I owe you more than I can ever repay. Your loyalty and skills were essential to Voyager and to me." She sighed. "When will you decide?"

"There are valid reasons for both courses of action. While my son has performed the _fal-tor-voh_, I find that I am still a bit unsettled. I believe some time of intensive meditation on Vulcan will help me to fully recover my focus. I do not know how long that process may take."

"I understand, Tuvok. The whole crew is unsettled, it seems. It must be difficult for you."

"While I cannot experience the feelings of the rest of the crew, I do recognize that my logic is not as balanced as it should be. At any rate, I will keep you informed of my plans."

"Please do, Tuvok. Chakotay and I will be visiting my family in Indiana in a few days. We will be gone for a couple of weeks, but I can be contacted at my mother's house."

Again, Tuvok's brow arched slightly but he did not comment on her reference to both of them taking the trip. Instead, he stood up and curtly nodded his head. "Thank you for the tea, Commander. I must be going now."

Chakotay met him at the door and said, "It was an honor serving with you, Tuvok. You will always have my gratitude and respect."

"As you have mine, Commander," Tuvok replied.

Kathryn laid her hand on Tuvok's arm and said softly, "Goodbye, old friend. I am deeply grateful for everything you did for me and for Voyager. I will never forget your counsel and guidance. Please tell your family hello for me."

"Of course, Captain. I am pleased for you and the Commander, and I wish you happiness together."

When the door swished closed, Kathryn turned to Chakotay, a sadness dulling her eyes. He put his arms around her and she leaned her head into his chest. "I will miss him," she said softly. "He has been a dear friend for a long time, and his support carried me through many tough days."

Chakotay hugged her tighter and said, "I know he considers you a friend, too; a high compliment from a Vulcan. He may not feel as deeply as we do, but I know he cares for you as much as he is able. It will be a good thing for him to see his wife and children, and the Masters on Vulcan will be able to help him far more than we can here."

She stayed in his arms for a few moments more and then tipped her head up for a kiss. It was pressing, almost forceful, and her hands pulled him roughly to her. He let her taste and feel his strength for a moment before cupping her cheeks with his hands and gently pulling away. "Kathryn, love, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It is one more loss, Chakotay," she said. "We came home to lose everything. Voyager was our entire life. We spent all that time fighting to get home. For what? To have everything we built taken away?"

He kissed her forehead, his hands still caressing her cheeks. "Not everything, Kathryn. Yes, we have lost a lot. More than most people will ever realize. But this is where we belong. You know that, hon. We fought to get back to where we are supposed to be. We gained a lot, too. Friendships, memories, experiences, and enough data charts and reports to keep Starfleet busy for the next decade. We did what was right. We returned the crew to their rightful families and homes." He hugged her tighter to him. "And we gained each other, Kathryn."

He had forgotten how strong she was as she nearly crushed his ribs in her arms. But he understood that she needed his solidity, to feel him both unmoving and immovable. Little by little, her grip eased and she turned her face to his. "I don't know how more of this I can take, Chakotay. Promise me you aren't going anywhere. Promise me that I am not going to lose you, too."

"Shhh," he soothed. "I'm not going anywhere. We are in this together, and we will get through it together. We will find our place again." He pressed his lips to hers, this time her lips soft and supple as she sought his love. He took her hand and said, "Come on. I brought some things back from my apartment. Come show me where to put them and we can talk."

She let him lead her upstairs, the idea of his things being in her apartment calming her a little. He unpacked his bag while she gathered some hangers for him. She showed him an empty drawer in the dresser and then put his toiletries away in the bathroom. At the bottom of the bag, she found his medicine bundle. She ran her hand over the wrap, remembering the first time she saw it when he tried to help her find her animal guide. She also remembered how private some of his meditations and vision quests were.

"Chakotay, you can keep this in the guest bedroom if you want. Consider it your room for your meditations or whatever else you want to use it for."

He kissed her again, touched that she was willing to give him his own space in the small apartment. "Thank you," he said as he went downstairs to store the medicine bundle. When he returned to her bedroom, she was sitting on the end of the bed looking at the picture of Voyager's senior officers. He sat down beside her and slowly slid the photo from her fingers, replacing it on the shelf. "We will make new memories, Kathryn," he said softly.

She turned her face to his and her hand rested on his chest. She leaned into him and found his lips, softly at first, then parting them with her tongue as the kiss deepened. Her hands began to move lightly over his shoulders and arms, grief turning to need. She pushed him back on the bed and laid her body atop his, her hand sliding down to his hip. He was responding to her touch and she said, "Make love to me, Chakotay. Show me that you love me."

He began undressing her, planting trails of tiny kisses over her body as he did so. When at last she was nude, her body crying out for the return of his soft lips, she slid up the bed to the pillows while he removed his own clothes. He kissed his way back up her form, studying her, learning how she responded to different sensations and touches. He took his time, and when he reached her mouth again she moaned as his tongue found hers. He felt her hands on his chest and she pushed him onto his back, beginning the same study over him.

Her fingers left little plasma fires in their wake, and her tongue flicked and played over him, eliciting quiet noises from him. The sensations were driving them both wild and she lay beside him and pulled him over on top of her. Their shower that morning had been about sexual desire, release, and claiming love. This was expression of purest love, the consummation of two hearts beating together and two souls joining in union.

He entered her slowly, his upper body braced on his elbows as his hands cupped her face and his thumbs caressed her cheeks. Her fingertips lightly trailed over his back, her hips swaying with his, her blue eyes locked to his dark brown. They gently rocked together for minutes, a gradual heat building from the tips of their toes to the tops of their heads.

In unison, they began to breathe faster, to grip a little tighter, to thrust a little harder. He felt her back arch and gasped. She felt him enter deeper and moaned softly. Her eyes closed and she pulled her knees back further. He softly nipped her neck and his hands snaked under her shoulders. Their rhythm picked up pace, she tightened around him, and he swelled within her. They were both taking short, shallow breaths, trying to hold back the flames threatening to rage through them. Her stomach tightened and her head curled forward, his back bowed as he pushed deep inside of her, and together they shattered in each other's arms. The world around them faded as their souls soared the heights, freed from all but the other in a blinding love far more powerful than the pain of loss. They held to each other until their warm tears ceased and the trembling stopped. He turned over onto his back and pulled her head to his chest as they drifted into a dreamless, healing sleep.

Kathryn awoke first, her body still draped over his. They were nude and lying atop the covers. Although he was keeping half of her warm, she shivered a bit in the cool air over her back and legs. Chakotay stirred and opened his eyes. "Hi," he said quietly. She tucked herself tighter against him and he felt that she was cold. He reached to the edge of the bed and pulled the blanket over them both in a cocoon.

She nuzzled his neck and rolled on top of him. His hands roamed over her, caressing and warming her at the same time. "Hi," she said. "I could get used to this."

"Mmm," he sighed. "I think I am addicted to you, Kathryn Janeway."

She giggled and kissed him. "I am also addicted to food, and I'm getting hungry."

He looked at the chronometer and was surprised to find it was already late afternoon. "Why don't we go out to eat? There are bound to be a hundred restaurants close to the Officers Apartments. We can walk until we find a place that looks good."

She smiled at the idea and said, "First, I need a shower." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed. "Alone, this time. I'm not sure my body will hold up to a repeat of this morning."

He groaned playfully and pulled her into a tight hug before sliding the cover off of them. She raised herself off of him and stood up, her nipples hardening in the cool air. He grabbed her waist and sucked in her breast, playing his tongue around the pebbled flesh. She ran her fingers through his hair and then pulled away from him. "Later," she said huskily.

He watched her walk into the bathroom, the sway of her round hips and the perfect curve of her back sending tingles through him. He was surprised that he could respond to her for a third time that day, knowing that no other woman had ever affected him the way she did. He grinned at the thought, then pulled on a pair of pants and went downstairs to make her fresh coffee before getting ready for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kathryn came downstairs dressed for dinner in a pale yellow, knee-length silky dress that flowed over her body and hugged her curves just shy of being tight. The bodice had a low, square neckline and over the short sleeves, she had draped a soft, mint green wrap. Her rosy lips looked utterly kissable and Chakotay swallowed before saying, "You look beautiful."

She smiled and responded, "You always say that."

"That doesn't make it less true."

She ran a fingertip down the front of his cream tunic, stopping just before the waistband of his tailored brown slacks. He pulled her into a kiss with a groan and then held out his elbow for her to take as he led her through the door.

The night was warm, the air off the Bay bringing a gentle breeze and the scent of the sea. They strolled along the sidewalk, the bustle of the city not nearly as overwhelming as it had seemed before. They stopped occasionally to look in the shop windows, many of the stores new additions since the last time she had been this way years before. They passed several restaurants but kept walking as they looked for something a little smaller and quieter than the popular night hangouts. About six blocks into their stroll, they spotted a hanging sign that read, "Harper's Way." They moved to the windows and immediately knew this was the place. Upon entering, they turned and smiled at each other.

The restaurant was a bit of a mixture of ancient European styles, reminiscent of Sandrine's, the Ox and Lamb, and Kathryn's beloved holonovels all in one. The bar in the center of the room was polished wood with stools set around it, and on the stone walls hung replications of woven tapestries in rich colors. The lighting was dim and each table had a light cell disguised as a sconce or an oil lamp above it. The owner came out from behind the bar to seat them and a smile of recognition lit his face when he neared. "Captain Janeway! Commander Chakotay! What an honor!"

Kathryn held up her hand. "The honor is ours. You have a lovely place here."

There were about 30 tables for patrons, but only five were occupied. The owner led them to a quiet table in the back, still beaming. The other diners smiled and nodded their heads to the couple as they passed. They were seated in a semicircle booth that was very comfortable but made to look almost like an ancient church pew.

They were handed a menu, but Kathryn passed it back and smiled. "We have never eaten here before. Why don't you bring us your personal recommendations?"

The poor man nearly tripped over himself as he rushed to the kitchen. Chakotay turned to her and said, "I think you just made that man's week."

She laughed softly and said, "He is clearly proud of his establishment. I figured if given a chance to show off his skills a little, we will get the best food he has ever served."

Chakotay grinned at her. "It's in your blood, isn't it? You never stop being a Captain, leading people to give their all."

She shrugged her shoulders and he slid his arm behind her head. The owner returned with a decanter of wine and two crystal stemmed goblets. He poured a bit for Chakotay to sample and seemed to hold his breath, grinning widely again as he filled both glasses when Chakotay nodded his approval. He scurried back to the kitchen and Chakotay chuckled.

They sat closely together, talking softly about different items and design elements around the room. Ten minutes later, the door opened and Harry Kim walked in. He stood looking around the establishment and his eyes went wide when he recognized the couple. He walked over to their table smiling.

"Captain, Commander," he acknowledged.

"Please, Harry," she said. "It is Kathryn and Chakotay tonight."

He said, "Libby told me about this place and said I might like it. It looks a lot like some of the holodeck programs, doesn't it?"

Chakotay said, "You are welcome to join us, Harry."

Harry looked uncertainly at Kathryn but when she smiled, he accepted. "Alright. Just give me a minute, I'll be right back." He stepped back outside the door briefly then returned to the table and sat beside Chakotay. They inquired about his parents and Harry started to fill them in when the owner came out again. He spotted Harry and once again brought a menu.

"My apologies for your wait. I didn't realize anyone was joining Captain Janeway."

Harry smirked at Chakotay then said, "It was unexpected. There will be couple of others joining me in a few minutes, though. Our order can wait, but I will take a beer."

Kathryn asked, "Who are you expecting, Harry?"

He looked slightly embarrassed. "I was supposed to call Tom when I had checked this place out. That's why I went back outside. When he found out you guys were here, he said he and the Doc would come."

"It's fine, Harry," she reassured him. "We are happy to still see everyone."

Just as the owner returned with Harry's beer, Tom and Doc walked in, followed within a few seconds by Samantha Wildman. They all approached the table and said, "Captain, Commander, nice to see you."

"Please," she said. "Just Kathryn and Chakotay. Tom, how is Miral?"

"She is doing fine. B'Elanna stayed with her."

The Doctor spoke up, "Her immune system is already showing great improvement. I don't foresee any more episodes like this one due to simple, common viruses."

The newcomers and Harry sat down at the table next to their commanders' and they continued to chat. The owner and another worker fetched drinks and just as they were served, three of the engineering crew showed up, followed by more crewmen. Within an hour, over 40 of Voyager's crew were seated around the restaurant with more still trailing in as word about the Harper's Way travelled faster than the ship's gossip used to. About 30 minutes into the impromptu gathering, each new person that entered was greeted with a chorus of, "Just call her Kathryn!"

The owner and his kitchen staff were rushing back and forth, grinning the whole time. The patrons who had been eating earlier all left until only the ship's compliment remained. Tom offered to help the workers by tending the bar, Chell joined him, and soon they were telling stories about Sandrines and the Ox and Lamb. Kathryn and Chakotay finished their meal and settled against each other, his arm around her and her hand on his knee. Every new arrival spoke to them before mingling around the room. There were no set table groups. Everyone got up and switched tables, speaking to everyone else, laughing and smiling.

"Look at them, Chakotay," Kathryn said. "This is what we needed. Not State banquets and endless speeches with profusions of admiration; we just needed time to remember each other."

He hugged her to him and kissed the top of her head. "They are happy," he said. "They remember all the good, those things that we gained."

A dart board appeared, and soon Chakotay was embroiled in an epic darts battle. Samantha and several other female crewmen sat with Kathryn. They talked about husbands, loves lost, new dates, and other girl talk. Samantha broached the subject they had been trying in vain to ignore. "Captain, uh, Kathryn, I want you know that everyone is ecstatic you and Chakotay are finally together. You sacrificed so much for the ship and for us. You deserve to be happy."

Kathryn blushed as she laid her hand over Samantha's. "Thank you," she said. "We are very happy. The last two weeks have been difficult trying to readjust. It helps to have someone to share it with." The women all smiled and nodded until they were interrupted by the sound of ringing glass. Tom was standing in front of the bar holding up a goblet and the room quieted. The owner stepped out of the kitchen at the sudden change in the noise and Tom called to him.

"To Harper's Way!" Tom said to him. "You can't know how much this place means to us right now, but we thank you for establishing a restaurant so like the places that were our home away from home for seven years. Only with much better food." The owner grinned and shuffled is feet.

Tom turned to the rest of the room. "And to Voyager, the bane of pot roasts across the Delta Quadrant!"

Everyone laughed and raised their glasses to each other and then to Kathryn and Chakotay. Kathryn couldn't see who it was, but someone across the room made a remark about her legendary replicator malfunctions. She grinned as someone else brought up the first time Neelix served leola root. Harry ribbed Chakotay about him thinking Kathryn didn't know he stored his Antarian cider in Cargo Bay 2.

They each began to recount funny stories, some that Kathryn knew about and some she did not. Chakotay returned from his darts game and slid into the booth beside Kathryn. She turned her face to him and kissed him, picking up his hand and bringing it around her shoulders. She could relax. Her crew was in good spirits and remembered the fun they had together. The hours passed as the crewmen mingled with smiles and laughter and pats on the back. When seats became scarce, the females parked in a male's lap. At first, Kathryn wondered how many of her crew were couples, but then she realized there were no deliberate pairings and nothing flirtatious in the gesture. They moved around the room sitting on the nearest lap where they wanted to be next. It was simply comfortable. They knew each other. They had been through hell and back together seemingly multiple times, and there was a bond that ran through them as deep as any lifelong friendship could be.

B'Elanna finally came through the door and laughed when the crowded room piped up, "Just call her Kathryn!" She greeted Tom at the bar then made her way to the table where she slid in beside Chakotay. "I finally got Miral to sleep, and the Admiral and Mrs. Paris agreed to watch her. I guess Tom called his dad and told him where everyone was." She grinned wickedly at Chakotay and said, "So, Old Man, how is life these days?"

He kissed Kathryn on the cheek, and said, "Life is great, B'Elanna. If you need to contact me, don't bother calling my quarters."

B'Elanna looked wide-eyed from him to Kathryn, then hugged him and said, "But that's wonderful!" She turned to listen in on the conversations around her and then excused herself to go speak to the other crewmen.

The crowd included the command team in their stories, joking with them easily and treating them as anyone else in the room. Kathryn and Chakotay felt their hearts fill with joy. The long hours, harsh conditions, life-threatening risks and losses, and seemingly endless battles were far from everyone's minds. As tough as their journey had been, they remembered it with fondness. Chakotay watched Kathryn move around the room, her blue eyes shining and her smile lighting the room, her banter fitting right in to whatever conversation she joined. He overheard more than one "You look beautiful, Kathryn," and grinned at her whenever he caught her eye. When she approached the bar for another drink, he came up behind her and put his arms around her. She leaned into him with no hint of stiffness or uneasiness at the public display.

It was 0100 hours before the first of them began to say goodnight. The conversation quieted and the crowd began to wander out, always stopping again at Kathryn and Chakotay's table first. By 0200 hours, the commanders, Tom and B'Elanna, Harry, and Doc were the only ones left. Kathryn found the owner and apologized for the late hour and their impromptu take-over of his business. She insisted he charge any unsettled tabs and extra expenses on her account.

He looked tired but was still grinning widely. "Captain Janeway, it has been my privilege. The tales of Voyager are almost too exotic to believe. But seeing your crew together with you and the Commander, I can believe everything now. You are truly remarkable, and I will never forget the honor you showed Harper's Way tonight."

She squeezed his hands and thanked him again, then put her arm around Chakotay's waist as they walked outside. Everyone was yawning, but it had been a cleansing experience, and one that would go a long way in convincing Kathryn that Voyager's crew and she were going to be fine.

Once on the sidewalk, she turned to the Doctor and said, "There is something Chakotay and I would like to discuss with you. We could come to your office later today. 1400 hours?"

He nodded his head. "That would be fine, Captain. I will see you then."

Chakotay and Kathryn were exhausted but lighthearted as they walked hand in hand through the city that was finally beginning to feel like home. When they reached her apartment, they went straight upstairs, undressed and fell into bed. She laid her head on his arm and kissed him, rested her hand on his chest over his heart, and they soon fell into a deep sleep. If she dreamed that night, she did not remember and did not wake up later in a sweat with tears on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kathryn and Chakotay sat in the Doctor's office at Starfleet Medical that afternoon. "I enjoyed last night," Doc said. "I must say, to see you two finally together is wonderful."

The couple smiled and Kathryn blushed. "Thank you, Doctor," she said. "We are happy."

"I never told you this," he said, "but whenever one of you was in sickbay unconscious or under sedation, you used to call out for each other."

They looked at each other with wide eyes. "Why didn't you say anything, Doctor?" Chakotay asked.

"I didn't feel like it was my place to do so. After all, it is not unusual for patients to talk in their sleep. Typically, it is either incoherent or simple words like 'no' if they are remembering the trauma. You two spoke very clearly and persistently, though. When the other one would visit, you would stop crying out and your vital signs would regulate to a calmer state. It was clear to me that even if you could not acknowledge your feelings when awake, you cared very deeply for each other."

Chakotay squeezed Kathryn's hand and smiled at her. She said, "I guess our dreams always knew." They gazed into each other's eyes until the Doctor cleared his throat.

"So, you said you wanted to discuss something with me. What can I do for you?" he asked.

Kathryn said, "We are concerned about what happened the other night when Miral was brought in. Do you know why they refused to call you at first?"

The Doctor said, "There seems to be a general consensus that while I have obviously expanded beyond my original programming, I am still only and Mark I hologram. As you know, the rest of the Mark I's are currently working on a mining colony. I don't think Starfleet is quite sure what to do with me."

He pointed to the laboratory on the other side of the window. "I have been given full access to this research lab, and I am currently staying busy writing those papers for medical journals that seemed pointless when we were in the Delta Quadrant. I may come and go as I please with my mobile emitter. I will admit that I find myself missing the challenge of treating patients, though."

"Doctor," Chakotay said, "we want to help in any way we can. What if we ask for a meeting with the Medical Council and speak on your behalf?"

"I appreciate the thought, Commander, but I would like to try to resolve this myself for the time being. If I am to prove that my skills are better utilized in a sick bay than a mine shaft, I feel I should start by showing I am capable of defending myself independently. They have shown great interest in the medical logs and reports retrieved from Voyager, and I have already had several meetings in which I provided more detail on some of the new treatments I devised. While the process has been slower than I had hoped, some small progress has been made. I do think that the Captain's intervention in allowing me to treat Miral helped."

"Is there anything you need that would help you further, Doctor?" Kathryn asked.

"No, but thank you. If I am unable to proceed as far as I would like, then certainly I will call you."

"Please do," she said. "I understand your wanting to take care of this on your own, but Chakotay and I, and I am sure the rest of the crew, are ready to come to your defense when needed. You are a member of my crew and a friend, and I am not willing to stand by and let Starfleet or anyone else mistreat you."

He smiled at her and said, "Don't worry, Captain. I promise I will call if I need you. I have no interest in giving up my lab coat for a miner's pick."

Chakotay said, "Kathryn and I are going to Indiana to visit her family for a couple of weeks. We can be back here at any time, though, if you need us."

Kathryn and Chakotay stood up to leave. "I hope you enjoy your vacation," the Doctor said. "I know I could not get you take one in the last seven years."

They smiled at him and started to walk out, but Chakotay stopped and turned back. "Doc," he said, "are you okay with being in this lab all the time, or would you like to have some private space away from Medical?"

The Doctor tilted his head and said, "I hadn't given it much thought. It might be nice to actually have a home, though."

Chakotay looked at Kathryn questioningly and she nodded her head. "I am not using my quarters, Doc. I have already moved some of my things to Kathryn's and can move the rest out today. Why don't you use my apartment while we are gone to Indiana? You can try it out and see how you like it. If you decide you want your own quarters away from the lab, then when we get back we'll talk to Starfleet."

The Doctor looked truly touched by the gesture. "Thank you, Commander."

"You would have to use your mobile emitter at all times in the apartment, but B'Elanna may be able to set it up so you wouldn't have to. Feel free to contact her if you wish and do whatever you need to the quarters to accommodate you." He put his arm around Kathryn and grinned at her, his eyes twinkling. "I have no use for the space anymore."

The Doctor put his hand on Kathryn's shoulder and said, "Captain, Commander, I truly am delighted for you."

They assured him again that they were available if needed and then left the office.

When they reached the transporter pad in the lobby, Chakotay said, "Why don't we go to my apartment and get the rest of my stuff? There is really not much so it shouldn't take long."

Her eyes lit up as she said, "I would like that."

They appeared in his quarters and she looked around. She saw very little in the rooms that was not standard Starfleet furniture. He did have a couple of sand paintings set on shelves and a few books. "You weren't kidding," she said. "You haven't done much to the place, have you?"

He smiled and said, "It just didn't feel like home. This place was somewhere to sleep. My heart was never here."

She stepped to him and put her arms around him. "Well, we have three months free to make a home together."

He leaned down and kissed her, his hand caressing the back of her neck.

A soft "mmm" escaped her lips as he pulled her tighter to him. She clasped his shoulders and broke the kiss. "If you keep that up, we won't get any packing done."

He grinned at her and kissed her quickly again. "We do have to get my clothes out of the bedroom."

She laughed and turned away from him. "First things first. Do you have any boxes?"

He started up the stairs and said, "There are some up here. I never got rid of them after I unpacked."

She followed him to the bedroom and looked around. Although there were bookshelves in the room, they were mostly empty. She spotted a small wooden box on one of them and moved toward it. She picked it up gently and ran her hand over it. It was real wood, not replicated, and the hinged top had a perfect rose in full bloom carved into it. Each layer of petals was a little darker than the one above, creating depth and dimension to the delicate flower. A stem with leaves circled the base of the box, each leaf meticulously etched and shaped. The wood had been finished with a dark reddish stain that created light and shadow in the carved lines. She opened it and found that the inside was lined with rich red velvet. "Chakotay," she said. "This is beautiful!"

"You think so?" he asked.

"Yes! I never saw this in your quarters on Voyager. Where did you get it?"

He moved up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm glad you like it. I made it for you."

She gasped. "You made this? When? How?"

He kissed her on the cheek. "I worked on it for months. I had just finished it when Admiral Janeway appeared. In the chaos and excitement of getting back to Earth, I never got the chance to give it to you."

She gently set the box down and turned in his arms, tears in her eyes. "I can't believe you would spend all that time making something for me. We were not even a couple then."

He pulled her tightly to him. "That did not mean I didn't love you, Kathryn. Do you recognize the grain of the wood?"

She turned to look at it again and something familiar tugged at her mind. She sucked in her breath. "New Earth! Those trees that we found by the river."

"Yes. After the plasma storm, I had collected some of the wood from trees and limbs that were knocked down. I brought it back to Voyager with me when we were rescued."

She put her hands on his cheeks. "I don't know what to say."

"Tell me you love me."

"I do," she said. "With all of my heart, I love you, Chakotay."

She rose up to meet his lips with hers, her arms circling him tightly as her tongue found his. She kissed him passionately, her hands massaging his back and sides. The next thing he knew, they were falling onto the bed and she lay on top of him, pressing her body to his and gazing into his eyes. His cheeks dimpled when he smiled at her, and she was lost in desire for him. Her hips pushed into his and she felt him hardening against her. She reached between their bodies and rubbed him, letting him know exactly what she wanted. She felt his heart beating in his chest, his breathing growing more rapid. She rose up and unfastened his slacks, her fingers pulling the zipper down and reaching inside for him.

"Kathryn," he groaned.

She quickly undressed him and herself. Chakotay slid up to the top of the bed and she ran her fingertips up the inside of his thighs as she crawled up his body. She bent down and tongued his nipple, her hand continuing to leave little trails of fire as she caressed him. She licked her way down his belly, and the first flick of her tongue against the tip of his erection made him jump. "Oh, god," he gasped. She circled the base with her fingers and took him into her mouth, sliding her lips up and down as her tongue played over and around the head. The sight of her naked body, her full breasts brushing against his leg with her movements, and the wet heat of her mouth set him aflame.

"Kathryn, wait," he grunted.

He felt the vibrations in her throat as she said, "Unh uh." She licked around the sensitive underside of him and his hips starting thrusting into her. "I can't stop," he panted.

Her answer was to move her hand away from him and take all of him deep into her throat, her 'mm hmm" humming around him. Chakotay's head pushed back into the pillow as he thrust into her. "Sweet heavens," he moaned. He abandoned himself to her as his hands fisted in the blanket under him and his legs stiffened. With each slide of her lips along his length, her tongue ran over and around the tip. She took him fully once more, and as he hit the back of her throat he was lost. He gripped her head and cried out, "I'm coming." She clamped her mouth around him and expertly followed the writhing of his body as his orgasm raced through his limbs and he spilled into her. His back arched off the bed as he threw his head back and cried out again. She continued sucking him until the last pump of his seed, and then slowly released him as he softened between her lips.

She slid up his body and pressed her heat against his thigh. He turned on his side and pulled her leg between his, and she thrust against him and buried her head in his neck. He reached down to her core and felt that she was already on the edge as his fingers rubbed over her swollen clit. She sucked in her breath and dug her nails into his back. He pushed a finger inside her and felt her walls clench around it. He inserted a second finger and found her button with his thumb. She bit his neck as her hips curled toward him and rode his hand.

He leaned over and took her nipple in his mouth, licking and gently sucking it between his teeth. He felt her leg stiffen against his as she grew wetter, her walls rippled, and she plunged over the edge with a soft cry into his neck. He kept his fingers in her and let her hips thrust against his hand, watching her stomach tighten and feeling her gasping against his skin.

His eyes raked over her nude body, his desire started to light again, and he pulled her into a deep kiss. He slid his fingers from her and softly ran them along her sex, playing over her and watching her arch against him. She consumed him and he responded to her like no other. He needed to be inside her and felt himself hardening again. He rolled her onto her back and she reached out and slowly stroked him, bringing him to full erection as her tongue sought his.

He moved on top of her, and his gaze was lost in the deep blue sea of hers as he slowly entered her. He began a gentle rhythm and felt her hips rising and falling to match him. She thrust against him, using her heels to push him into her. The tiny noises escaping her throat quickened his pace. He slipped his hands under the small of her back and followed her signals that she wanted him harder, deeper. He pumped into her and despite his release just minutes before, he could feel his climax rising again. She clenched around him as she slid her nails along the back of his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. She shifted slightly and his next slide went even deeper. He gasped her name against her neck as she moaned, her heels driving him into her. He felt her body tensing and the slow heat building in his core ignited. He raised up on his hands and watched her need for release playing across her face. "Come for me, Kathryn," he said.

"Yes," she gasped. He drove into her once more and she husked, "Oh, Chakotay." Her walls gripped around him and her body curled forward with a sharp cry. He let go and exploded inside her, his growl matching hers as he collapsed onto her, their muscles twitching together with the shared orgasm. When finally their bodies relaxed, he lay panting on top of her. He started to pull out so he wouldn't crush her, but she held him where he was. "Stay," she whispered. They held each other and she caressed his back while he smoothed the hair from her face and ran his fingers through the length. When his breathing slowed, he kissed her and said, "Kathryn, you do things to me I never thought possible."

She flashed him her playful smile that always lit up her face and trapped him in her beauty. "That's because you, my sexy warrior, are irresistible."

He grinned and kissed her again, and slid onto his side, keeping one leg and arm draped over her. He said, "I should make you things more often."

She giggled and sat up. "I'm going to clean up, then we still have to pack up your things."

He groaned and watched her walk into the bathroom. "Hey," he called. When she turned around, he said, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Chakotay."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When they returned to the apartment, they unpacked Chakotay's clothing and put it away, and then he went to the extra bedroom to put some of his books and other things in the bookshelves. Kathryn sat down at her desk to contact her mother to let her know that Chakotay would be going with her. Chakotay heard Gretchen exclaim, "Oh, honey, that's wonderful! You can have the downstairs suite."

"Mom," Kathryn said, "I didn't even tell you if he was going as just a friend."

"You don't have to," Gretchen said. "I can see it your face. You are in love."

Chakotay smiled to himself and heard Kathryn ask, "Is it that obvious?"

"I am your mother. I know you and your moods better than you do."

"We will be there the day after tomorrow."

"Is he there with you now?" Gretchen asked.

Kathryn called to Chakotay and he walked into view of the screen and bent down by her chair, his arm around her shoulders. He could definitely see the family resemblance in the color of the eyes, and the strong cheekbones and chin. "Hello, Mrs. Janeway," he said.

"Ooh, you are a cutie, aren't you?" Gretchen said.

He laughed as Kathryn said, "Mom!"

Gretchen smiled. "Tell me what kind of food you like so I make sure I can feed you."

Chakotay said, "I will make you deal. I'll eat anything you have, so long as you let me help with the cooking."

She looked at Kathryn and asked, "Does he cook better than you?"

Chakotay grinned and Kathryn said, "Yes, he does, Mother. He prepared many meals for me on Voyager."

"In that case," Gretchen said to him, "I will let you help with a couple of meals. But I love to cook, and you are supposed to be on vacation."

"It will be a pleasure to help out, Mrs. Janeway," he said.

"Call me Gretchen. I'm old enough I don't have to stand on the social niceties anymore."

Kathryn said, "Mom, there is one more thing I should tell you. Chakotay has moved in with me."

Gretchen smiled and her eyes twinkled. "Honey, if you hadn't let him move in with you, he'd be living here."

Kathryn's cheeks turned pink. "We will see you a couple of days, Mom. I love you."

Gretchen blew her a kiss and ended the link. Chakotay chuckled and kissed Kathryn on the cheek. "I like her already," he said. "I was thinking of soup and salad for dinner. Are you hungry?"

"I am, thank you." She followed him to the kitchen and they quickly prepared the food. During the meal, she told him stories about her mother. Their families back home had been a subject they did not discuss very often when lost in the Delta Quadrant not knowing if they would ever see them again. Chakotay enjoyed learning more about Kathryn's history and recognized a lot of her mother in her. Although Kathryn had followed her father into Starfleet, he suspected it may have been Gretchen's influence that gave Kathryn the ability to command like she did.

They finished eating and cleared their dishes away. Chakotay moved to the sitting room while Kathryn poured wine for them both. When she entered the room, Chakotay had his arm bent above his head leaning against the picture window. She set the glasses down and hugged him from behind. He raised his other arm for her to snuggle under. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He gazed out the window and said, "I was just thinking. How much does your family know about me? About my history?"

"Not much, really. Most of what I have told them has been about you as my First Officer. Why?"

"They are going to want to know more about me, about my family. I need to decide how much to tell them. The word 'Maquis' is not exactly welcomed in most Starfleet homes."

She leaned her head on his chest. "I'm sorry, Chakotay. I can talk to Mom in private if you want."

"No, it's okay. I can't avoid it or pretend like it isn't an issue. I joined to defend my colony and continue the cause my father died for. Your family has a right to know who I am and where I come from."

She placed her hand on his cheek and pulled his gaze to her. "They do not need to know any more than you are willing to tell."

"I don't want them to think I am trying to hide something from them, Kathryn." He shook his head and said, "I don't know. I guess this is the first time I have really had to face this situation." His fingers lightly trailed over her jaw as he said, "I haven't cared enough about anyone else to worry what her family might think."

"My family will love you, Chakotay, because I do. This is our first trip. They don't have to know your life history in the next two weeks. Remember, my mother has been around Starfleet most of her life. Chances are she knows about what happened to the colony on Trebus. She will understand."

He leaned down and kissed her. "I think I'm going to go for a walk."

"Would you like me to come?" she asked.

He looked undecided for a moment, but then smiled softly at her. "Yes, I would like that."

They started for the door, and as he passed the table where she left the wine he picked up a glass and downed it all at once. She winced and laced her fingers in his. She had no idea how to help him except to be there for him. The loss of her father had been very painful for her. He had lost not only his father, but many of the people he grew up with and loved.

They walked through the streets together in no particular direction. He was quiet as they went, but she would feel his hand grip hers tighter several times. The summer sun was disappearing over the horizon as they reached a more secluded, peaceful neighborhood. The houses had large yards with trees and flowering bushes growing in abundance. They soon spotted a small park and Chakotay steered her toward it. There was a large tree with low hanging branches on a small rise, and he sat on the ground with his back resting against the trunk. He gently tugged her down to sit between his legs, and she leaned back against his chest, his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder.

"I've never been in this area before," she said. "This seems like a nice, quiet neighborhood."

"Yes, it does," he said softly. "Sometimes this city is so busy and full of lights and people that I can hardly think."

"I know what you mean," she said. "It never bothered me before. Since we got back, though, I find myself wishing for some place a little more isolated."

"My home colony was pretty isolated," he said, his voice barely a whisper. She didn't respond, hoping he would continue, and after a minute he did. "My family lived in a small house near a lake." He talked about his father trying to teach him the history and traditions of his people. He spoke of his sister and how beautiful and kind she is. He told her about spending all of his spare time as a kid outside, playing games and sports and swimming with the other children.

For two hours they sat under the tree in the night, and he held her and talked. She listened to every word, and heard a lot in what he did not say, also. He did not talk about his father's death in the Maquis, or the attacks by the Cardassians against his world, or his decision to leave Starfleet and take up his father's fight. He spoke of the loved ones he once had, not the ones he lost.

When finally he grew silent, she turned in his arms and gazed up at him. She traced her fingertips over the tribal mark above his brow, the one he had taken to honor his father's memory. He kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, and finally her lips as he slipped his arm under her knees between his and lifted her onto his lap. His hand caressed her cheek and under her ear to the nape of her neck. When the pressure eased and he broke the kiss, she smiled softly.

"I love you, Chakotay," she said.

He kissed her again and looked out over the park. "We should head back. It is late."

She nodded her head and said, "Just promise me one thing, Chakotay."

"What's that?"

"Promise me you won't hide from me."

He looked at her silently for a moment before saying quietly, "I promise." He ran his fingers through her hair and smoothed it back from her face. He helped her stand up, then she helped to pull him up, both of them groaning. He chuckled and said, "So maybe the ground wasn't the best place to sit. I'm not as young as I like to think I am."

"Oh, I don't know," she said with a grin. "You have seemed pretty spry to me the last couple of days."

He laughed and wrapped her in his arms again before taking her hand to walk home. With Kathryn at his side, the ghosts of his home world were beginning to fade.

When they entered the apartment, he collected the glasses off the table and went to the kitchen to pour fresh wine for them. He left it to breathe while he went upstairs to change into something more comfortable. As he entered the bedroom, Kathryn came out of the bathroom in her bra and panties and startled, her fist clenching before it halted in mid-air. She started laughing and said, "I'm sorry! I guess I have to get used to living with you."

His eyes went wide before he started laughing with her. "Remind me to disable the phasers until you do."

She giggled harder and reached for her peach nightgown, pulling it over her head before unhooking her bra and pulling the straps down her arms and out from under the gown. He said, "You don't have to do that. I am capable of controlling myself." She quirked her eyebrow at him and he said, "Well, usually." She picked up her book off the nightstand and walked to the door, stopping to smile seductively over her shoulder at him. "Okay, sometimes," he sighed. She laughed again and headed downstairs, leaving him staring after her.

Chakotay changed into a pair of soft pajama bottoms and T-shirt. He retrieved their wine from the kitchen and handed her glass to her with a kiss before settling at the other end of the sofa with his book. They sipped their drinks and read, the silence comfortable and relaxing. After about an hour, he was starting to nod off. He closed his book and leaned across the cushions to kiss her goodnight. "I'm going to bed," he yawned. "I love you."

She cupped his cheek and said, "I will be up soon. I love you, too."

It was another hour before Kathryn headed upstairs. Chakotay was sleeping soundly and her heart filled at the sight of him. She slid under the covers and lay on her side with her hand resting on his chest, his strong heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

When she awoke the next morning, Chakotay was raised up on his elbow gazing down at her, his arm draped over her. He saw her eyes open and said with a smile, "Good morning, love." She blinked and smiled back at him. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Watching you sleep."

"Why?"

"Because you melt my heart," he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

She laid her arm over his and snuggled closer to him. "You are too good to me, Chakotay."

"No," he said. "I'm just taking advantage of the fact that I can tell you everything I have wanted to say for the last few years."

She squeezed his arm and said, "I wanted to tell you, too, Chakotay. I knew I loved you even though I tried to deny it. We did what we had to do for Voyager. I plan to spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

He hugged her to him and they held each other, their silence speaking volumes between them. Finally, she gently pulled away and sat up. "I'll be out in a minute," she said as she walked to the bathroom. He got up and made the bed and went downstairs to make coffee. He heard the communication alert from the computer and was surprised to see it was for him. He activated the screen and saw Tal Celes. She looked upset.

"Commander," she said. "Am I disturbing you?"

"No, Tal. How are you?" he asked.

She worried at her bottom lip with her teeth before saying, "I am leaving in an hour to go home. Do you remember the talks we had about my family?"

Kathryn was coming down the stairs and paused at the bottom when she heard the conversation. Chakotay waved her into the room. "I remember, Tal. The Captain is here with me. Did you want this conversation to be private?"

She looked uncertain for a moment but said, "No, it's okay."

"You don't look like you are very happy about going home," he said.

"I am not. I know I am going to have to face my parents' questions about what I am going to do when my leave is over. I've told you Starfleet is the only thing they ever wanted for me. I only joined because of them, and you know as well as I do I don't belong. You told me before to think about what I would like to do if I weren't on Voyager. I have thought about it, and it is not Starfleet. How do I tell them that, though?"

"Tal," Chakotay said, "you gave everything you were capable of for over seven years. You were part of the greatest Starfleet mission in history. You can resign your commission with honor, knowing you gave it your all and more. You are not the young girl you were when you last left your parents. You are a woman with your own hopes and dreams. What do you really want to do for you, not for what is expected of you?"

She smiled shyly and said, "I want to marry Billy and just be a mother, and maybe teach children."

Chakotay smiled back at her. "Tal, there is no such thing as being just a mother, or a teacher. Those are two of the hardest jobs in the universe and will demand more of you than Voyager ever did. Billy is a good man, and I know the two of you would be wonderful parents. You would be a great teacher.

"It is time for you take control of your own life and follow your heart, Tal. I think your parents will understand. They thought they had lost you, and the joy of having you back will outweigh everything else. Tell them about the Delta Quadrant, share your stories of your struggles and achievements with them. But, don't let them take away the self-confidence you gained from all of that. You have proven yourself to your Captain and Commander, and to Starfleet."

Her face relaxed and she said, "Thank you, Commander. I think it is time I became my own woman. It wasn't easy, but I did survive Voyager, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. You survived the last seven years. Now, it is time for you to live."

She thanked him for his advice and told him to tell the Captain hello.

"I will. Oh, and Tal," he said. "We will be waiting for news of the wedding, and the baby."

She nodded her head and grinned, then ended the communication.

Kathryn came up behind him up and laid her hands over his shoulders. "I never knew you talked to Tal about her family."

He turned the chair to face her and she sat on his lap. "I talked to a lot of the crew. We didn't have a ship counselor, so many of them came to me, especially the younger ones. I guess I was a sort of father figure or big brother. Sometimes, they just needed someone to listen. Other times, they needed advice about things. Tal struggled a lot with her feelings of inadequacy and the pressure her parents put on her."

"I am glad they had you," she said. "The senior staff would talk to me sometimes, but I think I was too intimidating for many of the general crew."

He chuckled and said, "Yes, you were. I got more than one appalled look if I recommended they approach you about something. You intimidated the hell out of the ones like Tal."

She grinned and kissed him. She stood up and said, "I'm going to get my coffee, then we have to pack and make the last minute arrangements for tomorrow."

He playfully grabbed her and pulled her back into his lap and a deep, passionate kiss. When he at last let her go, she laughed and said, "Well, I can see that I don't intimidate you at all."

"Oh, no, Captain," he said. "You do many other things to me."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning, they boarded a public shuttle to Indiana. They would pick up a hover car at the shuttle port and take it to Gretchen's home. They could have commandeered a private piloted craft to take them straight there, but Kathryn did not want to be without some sort of her own transportation. She still worried about Voyager and the crew and wanted to be sure she could leave at a moment's notice if necessary.

They each brought a book to read during the 2-hour trip and had just settled back in their seats when a small voice said, "I saw you on the screen." They looked down and saw a boy of about four or five staring up at them. Kathryn smiled at him and said, "You did?"

"Yes, ma'am. You were on Voyager. You were the Captain. That man with the picture on his face was the Commander."

Chakotay grinned at him and said, "That's right. I am Commander Chakotay, and this is Captain Janeway. We went on a very long trip on the starship Voyager."

"You were lost," the little voice said. "And then you came home, and everybody cheered."

Kathryn laughed and picked him up to sit on her lap. "We are happy we came home, and so are our families. I am going to visit my mother now because I haven't seen her since before you were born."

A woman walked up to them and said, "I am so sorry, Captain and Commander. He slipped away from me when I was getting a snack out for him."

"Please don't apologize," Kathryn said. "He isn't bothering us. He recognized us and came to say hello."

The woman said, "He has been fascinated by Voyager since the first images appeared on the public screens when you returned." She held her hand out to the little boy and said, "Come on, Andari."

He stayed in Kathryn's lap and stared at Chakotay. "Did you want to say something, Andari?" Chakotay asked. The boy nodded his head and said, "Can I touch it?"

Chakotay knew he was talking about the tattoo on his face. Small children were often curious about it. He leaned over and let Andari trace the mark with his fingers. Chakotay told him, "My people are descended from the ancient North American native tribes. This mark honors my father and my ancestors." Andari let his hand drop and beamed at Chakotay, then at Kathryn.

Chakotay dug around in his bag and found what he was looking for at the bottom, pulling it out and handing it to Andari. It was a photo of Voyager's senior staff in the mess hall, taken by the Doctor a few months before their return. He pointed out himself and Kathryn, Tuvok, the Doctor, Tom, B'Elanna, Harry, Seven, and Neelix. The little boy stared at it for several seconds and then handed it back. "You keep it," Chakotay told him.

"Really?" Andari asked, wide eyed.

"Yes," Chakotay said. He pointed to Andari's mother standing beside them. "Remember that no matter how far away you are, it is always good to come home again to the people who love you."

The boy launched himself from Kathryn's lap across the seat and hugged Chakotay tightly, then he hugged Kathryn and slid down to the floor to take his mother's hand, clutching the photo to his chest. They grinned at him and his mother said, "Thank you so much, Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay. His father is a pilot and with every mission, Andari worries that he won't come home again. The story of Voyager returning after so long has seemed to comfort him."

They smiled and nodded to her and she returned to her seat with the little boy in tow. As Kathryn watched them, she realized that the eyes of all of the other passengers around them were on her and Chakotay. Everyone was smiling at them and a couple of women had tears in their eyes. She glanced around and smiled shyly and then turned to Chakotay. He took her hand tightly in the space between them and they returned to their books, neither one of them really seeing the words. They knew that their return had been a sensation and they were often recognized by strangers when out, but it had never occurred to either one of them that their story could have such far reaching influence.

The rest of their trip was uneventful as they traveled in relative silence. Once in the hover car, Kathryn began to point out landmarks and favorite places as they neared her childhood home. They passed through rich farmland and small, rural communities, and Chakotay sighed contentedly at being away from the city for a while. While his home colony had been covered with forests and woodland, he liked being able to look out over lush, green fields open to the horizon. "It is beautiful here, Kathryn," he told her.

She said, "Yes, it is. I am more at home on the bridge of a starship than I am on a farm, but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate coming back here to visit."

They soon turned down a long lane leading to a large, two-story white house. A porch wrapped around the bottom story, and there were large windows that would let in a lot of warm, natural light. He could tell the home was modern in its materials, but made to look like an old wooden farmhouse. The land stretched behind the house for several acres and backed up to a strip of woods with tall, ancient oak trees scattered throughout the property. Before Kathryn reached the end of the drive, the front door opened and Gretchen stepped out onto the porch, grinning widely and waving. As soon as they stopped, she ran down the steps and met Kathryn with a squeal and open arms. They hugged tightly, and he could see tears in their eyes when they finally stepped back from each other.

Kathryn held her hand out to him and said, "Mom, this is Chakotay; Chakotay, my mother, Gretchen." Gretchen pulled him into a hug, too. She was a little shorter and thinner than Kathryn and his thick boxer's body dwarfed her. "Ooh, cute and big and strong!" Gretchen said when she let go and looked up at him. He grinned at her and said, "It is nice to finally meet you, Gretchen."

"Well, don't just stand there," she said. "I am making a brunch for us. I thought you might be hungry after your travel. The heavens know if you don't set it front of Kath, she won't think to eat it." Kathryn and Chakotay both laughed and he nodded his head at Gretchen. Gretchen said, "I see you are the one that kept her fed for the last seven years."

"I tried," Chakotay said. "She wouldn't always listen to me, but I did my best." He returned to the car to get their bags. Kathryn followed him to help, but he kissed her on the cheek and said, "You be with your mother. I can get everything. Just steer me in the right direction inside."

She and her mother waited at the front door for him, and when he entered Kathryn pointed to the right of the main entry and then through a door in the back corner. "This is the guest suite," she said. "We sometimes had Starfleet officers stay with us when my dad was alive."

Chakotay walked into a small sitting room, then through an archway to a large bedroom and a bathroom. There was also a private entry that led to the side porch set with a small table and chairs. "It's lovely," he said. He put down the bags and asked, "Do you need anything out of these right now?"

"No, thank you. Come, I'll give you a tour of the house." She took his hand and led him back through into the main den and a small office, then upstairs where there were three other large bedrooms, another sitting area, and two baths. They went back downstairs and she showed him another small bathroom, a large pantry room filled with fresh fruits and vegetables and other foodstuffs, and then they entered the kitchen. Gretchen was arranging fruit on a platter, and the table was already set for three. He said, "You have a lovely home, Gretchen."

"Thank you," she replied. "It's a bit large for just me, but Phoebe and family visit a lot, and I still have friends in Starfleet who stop by from time to time. I'm getting along in years, but I'm not ready to give it up just yet. As long as I can get up those stairs to my bed, I guess I will stay."

"What can we do, Mom?" Kathryn asked.

"You can get yourselves some coffee or whatever you want to drink and have a seat. I'm doing fine."

Kathryn went to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup, then turned to Chakotay. "Coffee or tea, love?" she asked. Gretchen giggled as he said, "Coffee, please."

"What are you giggling at, Mom?" Kathryn asked.

Gretchen turned around and pointed at her. "Honey," she said, "That's the first time in your life I ever heard you call a man 'love.' He must be something special if he can get the great Captain Kathryn Janeway to use a pet name!"

Kathryn turned pink and Chakotay grinned at her. She carried the coffee to the table and sat down beside him. When she saw the dimples in his cheeks, her blush faded and she melted into his eyes. "He is pretty great, isn't he, Mom," she said. Gretchen turned back around to the food with a smile on her face. She brought plates of fresh fruit, whipped cream, pastries, cheese, and homemade bread with butter to the table.

Gretchen sat down and looked Kathryn over. She said quietly, "For all your ordeal, you are a sight for your mother's eyes. I thought I had lost you, and now here you are again. I can't begin to imagine what you had to go through to get back, but I'm sure glad you did."

Kathryn's smile faded a bit. "It wasn't easy, Mom. Sometimes it seemed like the Delta Quadrant was one death trap after another. But I had a lot of good people with me. I lost a few good people, too." She took Chakotay's hand in hers. "He stayed by me the whole way. I don't think I could have done it without him."

Chakotay kissed the back of her hand. "You have an amazing daughter," he said to Gretchen. "I have never seen another Captain with the dedication and devotion to her mission that she had, or the ability to gain the fierce loyalty and respect of a crew like she did. She pushed her ship and us to our limits, and a few times beyond, but that is the reason we are here now instead of still being more than 60,000 light years away. She refused to give up, and she refused to let anyone else give up."

Gretchen said, "I wish your father were here to see you. He would be proud of you, Kath. We all are."

Kathryn smiled softly and squeezed Chakotay's hand. She cleared her throat and said, "Well, I haven't had your fresh bread in years and I am not about to pass it up." They filled their plates and Gretchen told her the local news from the last seven years while they ate.

When they finished, Chakotay started to help clear the dishes. Gretchen said, "You put those down, Chakotay. I know you want to help, but I've been looking forward to pampering you for at least the first couple of days." Her eyes twinkled at him. "You go pamper my daughter for a while."

He laughed and kissed Kathryn on top of the head. "I've been trying," he said. Kathryn lightly swatted his arm and grinned. Gretchen shook her head and giggled again before she shooed them out of the kitchen. They walked out onto the front porch and Kathryn placed her hands on the railing and gazed out over the yard. He stood behind her and put his arms around her waist. "I love you," he said softly in her ear. "I am glad I came."

She put one arm over her head and clasped his neck, leaning back into him. "I love you, too. It feels strange being here after all this time, but it feels like home, too. I don't think I expected to have to adjust to my own house."

He leaned down and kissed her neck. "In a couple of days, it will all feel normal again. We have had a lot to process in very little time. Every change is going to be a bit of a jolt for a while."

She tipped her head so he could get to her neck more easily. "I am glad you are here with me. I think I could adjust to anything but being without you." He planted soft kisses down the side of her throat and back up to her ear.

Gretchen stopped in the doorway when she saw them together. She felt tears sting her eyes and wiped them away. She was overjoyed to have Kathryn back, and to see her so in love and open with a man made the homecoming that much sweeter. There had been other men in Kathryn's life through the years, even the fiancé, Mark. Gretchen could see that this went so much deeper than any other relationship had, though. Clearly, Chakotay was Kathryn's soul mate. She believed Kathryn's insistence that they had not started a relationship until they got home. She knew her daughter well enough to know Kathryn would never jeopardize a mission for personal reasons. Their love for each other had obviously been a driving force, just the same. _No wonder they made it home_, she thought as she watched them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After spending some time outside with Gretchen and Kathryn, Chakotay moved inside to let them have some private time. He unpacked their bags and put everything away, then carried a couple of PADDs into the den to read. He had downloaded reports from several archaeological sites he wanted catch up on. The time passed quickly as he read and listened to the hum of their voices from outside.

The door opened, and he looked up and blinked at Kathryn and Gretchen. "What are you reading?" Kathryn asked.

"Archaeology reports and papers. We have a lot of Alpha Quadrant catching up to do."

"We do, don't we?" she said. "I've started going through the science journals, but have barely scratched the surface."

Chakotay stretched his legs and groaned. "I'm not used to sitting still for so long without a klaxon blaring or something exploding." Kathryn nodded her head and smiled, but Gretchen looked a little worried.

"Was it that bad out there?" Gretchen asked.

Chakotay waited for Kathryn to answer. "It sure felt like it a lot of the time, Mom," she said softly. "I guess we did have some quiet days, but if there wasn't some new species trying to war with us, it was equipment failures and constant repairs, and crew morale, and provisions to inventory and plan. We explored nebulas that turned out to be giant life forms, life forms that turned out to be the equivalent of primordial goo, not to mention subspace, fluidic space, and far more bending and breaking of the Temporal Prime Directive than the Federation is likely to forget anytime soon."

Gretchen was looking more and more somber until Kathryn laughed quietly and said, "We even met space dwelling creatures that wanted to mate with the ship, complete with a mating rival that knocked us around quite a bit until Chakotay told me how to get out of the situation."

Gretchen looked at him questioningly and he chuckled. "It seemed that if we were a rival, the solution was to take ourselves out of the running. We had already observed some color changes and other patterns in their behavior. So, we vented plasma residue to make Voyager look blue and had Mr. Paris roll the ship. Once we were belly up in submission, as Tuvok put it, we lost our sex appeal."

Gretchen laughed and said, "Ingenious, Chakotay!"

He grinned at Kathryn and asked, "Do you remember what you said?" He looked back at Gretchen and said, "This was still in our first year out there, and all of the senior officers were on the bridge."

She turned to her mom and said, "I told him if I had any questions about mating behavior, I knew where to go."

"Kathryn, you didn't!" she said wide-eyed.

They both looked at Chakotay and all three of them started laughing. "It wasn't all bad," Kathryn said. "I really had an exemplary crew, and we did manage to have a lot of fun together and experienced some amazing things. Voyager was our home and family."

Kathryn's eyes were glistening with tears. Chakotay stood up and cupped her cheeks with his hands. "It will always be a part of us," he said to her. "Maybe we no longer hold 150 lives in our hands, but they will always be in our hearts."

She blinked away the tears and kissed the palm of his hand, then turned to her mother. "I'm sorry, Mom. The transition has not been easy."

Gretchen put her arm around her daughter and said, "Honey, if it was, you wouldn't be a very good Captain, would you?"

Kathryn hugged her and then said, "I think Chakotay and I will go for a walk. I would like to show him the rest of the grounds."

"You go right ahead. I will start dinner in a little while, and we can eat whenever you come back in."

Kathryn and Chakotay walked with their arms linked, his hand resting over hers on his elbow. She pointed out places she had played as child, her favorite trees to climb, and where her and Phoebe's old tree house used to be. They walked slowly, enjoying the light breeze and the setting sun. They were approaching the back of the property and Kathryn steered him toward a grove of willow trees. He could see a bench under the branches and a square stone on the ground. "This was my father's grove," Kathryn said quietly. "He loved to come here to read and think, and he and Mother would sit out here to watch the sun set and have quiet time away from the house and kids. When he died, my mother had that memorial stone made and set in the ground." As she walked to it, he let go of her and stood back. She knelt down and placed her hand on the stone. "Hi, Daddy," she said softly. "I'm home. After years of being lost in the Delta Quadrant, we made it back. I wish you were here so I could tell you about everything I saw. I miss you."

She stood back up and went to sit on the bench, where Chakotay joined her. He put his arm around her and she said, "I miss him." Chakotay held her with her head on his shoulder. Neither spoke as they heard the sounds of the birds and insects around them and watched the sun sink in a glow of orange and red. She raised her head and turned to kiss him, her hand squeezing his thigh and his strong and warm on her back. "We should head back," she said. "Mom probably has dinner ready by now."

He looked into her blue eyes and said, "I love you, Kathryn."

She caressed his face and said, "I love you, too."

They made their way back to the house in the dark, and Gretchen had their meal laid out on the table when they entered. "Did you have a nice walk?" she asked.

"Yes," Kathryn said. "We visited Daddy."

Gretchen nodded her head and said simply, "I'm glad."

They sat down to eat and Gretchen told stories of Kathryn and Phoebe when they were kids. The meal passed pleasantly and they were all light hearted by the end of it. They had been at the table for a couple of hours when Kathryn yawned. "It is getting late and we have had a long day."

Chakotay yawned, too, and stood up to start clearing dishes. Gretchen put her hand on his, a gesture so familiar to him because he had felt Kathryn do it exactly the same way hundreds of times. "I will clean up," she said. "You two get some rest."

They told her goodnight and retired to the bedroom. Kathryn closed the door behind her and leaned against it. "Well," she said, "we made it through the first day."

Chakotay smiled at her and said, "We did. Does it feel more like home yet?"

She went to him and put her hands on his sides. "It is beginning to. I think the walk helped." He softly slid his fingers to the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss. Her lips parted and he circled them with his tongue before finding hers, tingles running through him as he did. He wrapped her tightly to him and she slid her hands to the small of his back. He could feel his passion building and broke away from the kiss. His voice was deeper as he asked, "Are you too tired to let me make mad, passionate love to you?"

Her eyes had darkened to a cobalt blue as she gazed up at him and answered, "I am never too tired for you."

He took her hands and led her to stand by the large bed. He slowly unbuttoned her dress, his fingers brushing against her skin as he made his way to the last button at her waist. He trailed his fingertips back up to her collar bone then down to her breasts and cupped them through her bra. He kissed her neck, finding that little spot just under her ear that made her moan. He turned her until her back was to him and slid the dress from her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. He took off his shirt and pulled her against him, his heated skin against her bare spine sending a flush through her body. He unhooked her bra and slipped it off, then found her breasts again and teased her nipples as he licked his way over her neck. Her hips rocked back against his hardened sex and he caressed her skin down to her panties. He ran his fingers over the lace and she arched her back, reaching behind her to unbutton his pants. She let them fall to the floor to be followed by his boxers. Chakotay stepped out of his shoes and clothing, his hand on her core pulling her back into him. He removed her panties and gasped when his erection brushed against her nude buttocks. "You feel so good," he whispered in her ear.

She put her hand over his and guided his finger inside her. She showed him the rhythm she wanted and sucked in her breath. She spread her feet farther apart and he slid deeper into her, the feel of her wet core in his hand making him grip her tighter. He scraped his teeth over her neck and felt her walls tighten as she shivered. He bent his knees until his erection was sliding along her buttocks and the base of her spine. "Oh god," he groaned. She was rubbing her body up and down his, her bare back against his hot chest and her hands massaging his thighs.

"Please, Chakotay, I want you inside me." Her alto voice begging him licked flames through his body. He slid his finger from her and softly played over her clit, her legs trembling against his. He eased his grip around her and she crawled onto the bed and pulled the covers down to the end. She lay on her back and he knelt over her and darted his tongue into her mouth, her hand gripping the back of his head. He stretched his body alongside her and rolled her onto her side facing away from him. He reached between her legs and lifted her leg over his, opening her up to him. With his other hand he pushed her neck forward until she was curled slightly. He guided himself to her wet core and entered slowly to give her time to relax and stretch to the angle. He held onto her hip and thrust further into her and heard her gasp. She arched her back, pushing herself onto him as he sank deep into her. He held himself in her and tightened his buttocks, beginning a slow rocking motion as his fingers slid from her hip to trail up her thigh, his other hand braced against the base of her neck.

The sight of her curved, toned back, the slope of her side down to her waist then up the muscles of her bent leg swelled him even more. He pulled out slowly until just the tip was inside her, then he gripped the back of her thigh, thrust forward as deep as he could, and paused again. "Oh, god, Chakotay," she hissed. He repeated the motions, feeling her clench and tighten as her back arched then curled forward again with each thrust. Her hand was sliding over the sheet, then over her breasts as she squeezed her nipples between her fingers. His pace quickened and his fingertips followed the curve of her thigh until he reached where they were joined and found her swollen clit. Her head tilted back and she gasped as he rubbed her and felt her grow wetter around him.

He had learned her body and knew she was close to climax. It took all of his willpower to hold his own back as he pushed himself to the hilt in her heat and stilled his hips while he danced his fingers over her button. The tightening, the tiny moan that escaped her throat, the hardening of her stomach, and he steeled himself to ride out her orgasm as she turned her head into the sheet to muffle her cry. She clenched around him and her leg that was bent over his slid across him and onto the bed as she curled around the explosion through her center.

He kept his fingers playing over her until he felt her muscles release, then he grabbed her hip and started driving into her. She shifted further back into him and rocked her hips each time they met his. He gripped the back of her thigh again and pulled her onto him as he plunged deeper. She contracted around his thickening sex each time he buried to the hilt, milking him closer and closer to the edge. His rhythm started to slip, soon followed by the white flash through his body that drove him into her. He sucked in his breath to stop his shout as his nerves seared, the heat in his center ignited, and he came. His body jerked against hers and she balled her fists in the sheet as he pumped into her. At last, his spasms slowed to a stop and his heart started to beat again.

He slipped out of her and pulled her body fully to his, his legs curving along hers, the soft skin of her back sending tingles down his chest and stomach. He wrapped his arm over her and found her hand, lacing his fingers through hers as he kissed the back of her neck. "Sweet heavens, Chakotay," she said softly. He chuckled and held her tighter, raising his head to kiss her shoulder. She giggled and said, "If I had known what that would feel like, I might have caved in to you years ago."

He laughed out loud and scooted over so she could lie on her back. He leaned down and kissed her, his tongue dancing over hers and his hand caressing her cheek. When he raised up again, he said, "It is probably a good thing we didn't do this on the ship. I couldn't have tolerated all those hours next to you on the bridge. I could control my imagination most of the time, but knowing would have been impossible."

She grinned and placed her hand over his heart and kissed him again. "I'm going to clean up," she said. She slid off the bed and he watched her curves as she walked into the bathroom.

"Yes, definitely a good thing we waited," he sighed. He pulled the sheet up from the bottom of the bed and was already asleep when she returned and snuggled up to drift off with him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chakotay awoke in the dark room and looked at the chronometer. It was only 0200 hours, and Kathryn was still sleeping soundly. He lay there for a few minutes until he decided he was thirsty. He eased out of bed, felt his way to the dresser, and pulled on a pair of gym shorts and belted his robe tightly around him. He left the door cracked on his way out so he wouldn't wake her and made his way to the kitchen, trying to decide on water or tea. He halted abruptly when entering the kitchen. "Gretchen, I'm sorry to disturb you. I was just coming for some tea."

She was sitting at the table with her hands wrapped around a cup. "Please, come on in, Chakotay. I'm just sitting here."

"Trouble sleeping?" he asked.

"No more than usual. I often find myself awake around this time of night. I seem to sleep in shifts."

"Ah, yes. I've been sleeping in shifts for years," he said. He went to the replicator and ordered chamomile tea, then sat down at the table with Gretchen. "Kathryn is still asleep."

Gretchen smiled at him and said, "I am happy you are here with her, Chakotay. I can tell that you two love each other very much. I'm glad she is not alone."

"I have loved your daughter for a long time, Gretchen. I want you to know that. Being the Captain and Commander, we could not share those feelings while trying to find our way back from the Delta Quadrant, but we always shared a deep friendship."

"Kathryn has told me about the feelings she had for you," she said. "You two did what you thought was right for Voyager, but you still loved each other just the same."

Chakotay stared into his teacup for a moment before looking back at her. "I plan to ask Kathryn to marry me," he said.

Gretchen smiled and touched his arm. "I think that's wonderful, Chakotay! You make my daughter happier than I have ever seen her."

He placed his hand lightly over hers before clasping his cup again. "I was hoping that while we are here, you might help me find a ring for her. I don't know where to go to look."

Gretchen looked thoughtful for a moment. "I would be delighted. We will try to plan something tomorrow."

They heard Kathryn scream from the bedroom. Chakotay vaulted from his chair and through the kitchen door before Gretchen was even on her feet. She followed as quickly as she could behind him. When she reached the room, the light was on and Chakotay was on the bed holding Kathryn's arms, but she was obviously asleep.

"Kathryn! Wake up!"

She screamed again in a voice that chilled their blood. "No! Stop! We were supposed to move them, not slaughter them!"

"Oh, gods, the memorial," Chakotay groaned under his breath. "Kathryn! Kathryn!"

Her eyes flew open and she struggled against him, but he held her in his strong grasp. "It's me, Chakotay. Wake up!" She stopped fighting him but still looked wildly around her. "It wasn't real, Kathryn. Remember? We did not kill those people. It was the memorial. We arrived over 200 years after the colony was gone."

Gretchen seemed to cower against the door, terrified for her daughter and not understanding what they were talking about. Kathryn threw her arms around him and sobbed into his neck. She was still nude and Chakotay said, "Gretchen, her robe is hanging in the closet. Would you mind getting it?" Gretchen quickly found the garment and brought it to him. He pulled it around Kathryn's shoulders and then wrapped her in his arms again, gently caressing her hair. "Shh, love. It was just a dream. We didn't hurt those people. Do you remember?"

"It was so real!"

"I know it was. We all lived it, but it was the memorial technology left on the planet. We fixed it so that maybe it would not do to others what we experienced. We weren't really a part of the relocation. The changes to our memories made it seem like we were there."

She started to quiet down. Chakotay pushed his legs out from under him so that he was sitting on the bed and reached under her knees to pull her onto his lap. He arranged the robe over her again so that she was covered and gently rocked with her. Gretchen still stared in horror, but she began to calm as she saw the tenderness and care that he showed. He continued to soothe Kathryn, rubbing her back and smoothing her hair back from her face. "It's okay. You are safe. I'm here."

When her breathing slowed and her crying stopped, he brought her hand up and kissed it, holding it tightly. "That was a bad one, huh?" he said quietly. She nodded her head against his shoulder, then raised it to look at him. He caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers and wiped the tears from her face. Gretchen found a box of tissue in the bathroom and brought it to her.

Kathryn hadn't even known she was there. "Mom!" she gasped. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I woke you."

Gretchen kissed her forehead. "You didn't wake me, honey. Chakotay and I were in the kitchen."

"Would you like some tea?" Chakotay asked Kathryn. She nodded her head and slid off his lap, realizing that the robe was only draped over her shoulders. She quickly pulled it closed around her and said, "Let me put something on. I'll be there in a minute."

"I'll stay with you," Chakotay said.

"No, I'm okay now. I will join you in the kitchen." She leaned down and kissed him then went in the bathroom and closed door. Chakotay rubbed his face with his hands and took a deep, shuddering breath. He noticed that Gretchen was still looking very uncertain, so he reigned in his own emotions and stood up to put a hand over her shoulder. "Come," he said quietly. "I will explain what happened."

She followed him to the dining table and they sipped their tea again. Chakotay told her about the alien memorial monument that made the crew think they had taken part in the slaughter of innocent colonists that were only supposed to be temporarily relocated. He left out the worst of the details, but told her the whole crew had been traumatized and experienced nightmares for weeks after.

As he finished the story, Kathryn came in. He quickly stood up and hugged her again, then got her tea. She still looked haunted, but her eyes were dry and she had put on a pair of pajamas and soft shoes. She took the tea from him and sat down across from her mother, Chakotay between them. She glanced at him first and asked, "How much did you tell her?"

"Enough," he said softly.

She just nodded her head. "I don't know why I would dream about that now."

"Maybe seeing your father's memorial stone today jogged your memory. Your subconscious mind confused it with the alien memorial in your dream."

"Maybe," she whispered. She saw her mother slumped in the chair and tried to smile for her. "I'm okay, Mom," she said.

Gretchen said, "There is so much I don't know about what you have been through. I know it is all in the past now, but clearly there are things that will be with you for a long time. It is a scary thing for a mother not to know how to help her child." She glanced at Chakotay. "I would not have known what to do, what to say, if you weren't here."

Chakotay looked at her and said, "I tried to protect Kathryn for over seven years. It is a job I don't plan to give up." He turned to Kathryn and gazed into her eyes, and she wrapped her fingers over his on the table.

Gretchen's face softened at his words and she sat up a little straighter. She saw the emotions passing between them and the somber mood lifting. She said, "The man has reflexes, I'll give him that." Kathryn quirked an eyebrow at her. "We were in here at the table when we heard you scream. He was out of his chair and through the door before I could uncross my legs."

He grinned and Kathryn laughed softly. Gretchen said, "Strong grip, too." This time they both looked at her questioningly. She glanced at Kathryn, her eyes twinkled, and she said, "I saw that hand print on the back of your thigh." Chakotay ducked his head into his hand and they both turned red as Kathryn screeched, "Mom!" Gretchen just laughed, and Chakotay started chuckling with her. It took Kathryn a little longer, but soon she was giggling, too.

They drank their tea and Chakotay told Gretchen about the incident not long after the alien memorial when they discovered a scam being run by humanoids posing as Kathryn, Tuvok, and himself. At the time, Kathryn had not found it to be amusing since Voyager's reputation was being damaged, but now she was able to appreciate the ridiculousness of it.

By the end of the tale, the laughter and the chamomile tea had helped to calm everyone and they retired once again to try to sleep. Chakotay held Kathryn in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. He did not drift off to sleep until he saw her eyes close and felt her heart beat slow, and then he slept only lightly. Every time she shifted he jerked awake, and he was glad to get up when three hours later she sat up and stretched. He had circles under his eyes and his body was tired, but his mind refused to relax his concern for her. "Did you sleep at all?" she asked him.

"I did, a little. I'll be fine after some coffee and a shower."

She hugged him and said, "I'm sorry."

He touched a finger under her chin and lifted her gaze to his. "I'm not," he said. "We are in this together, remember? A little lost sleep is nothing compared to knowing you rested without the nightmare returning."

She kissed him and said, "Why don't you take that shower while I go make the coffee? We can sit outside at the table when you come out."

He pressed his lips to her forehead. "That sounds nice." He headed to the bathroom while she slipped on her shoes and went to the kitchen.

Gretchen was already there in front of the coffee pot. "Good morning, Mom," Kathryn said. "Please tell me you didn't stay awake the rest of the night, too."

"No, honey, I slept as much as I usually do. Were you up all night?"

"I slept fine. Chakotay didn't fare so well."

"He was worried about you. He's a good man, Kathryn."

"Yes, he is," Kathryn said with a smile.

"Should I cook breakfast?" Gretchen asked.

"No, I don't think so. Chakotay usually eats light, maybe some fruit or something. When he gets out of the shower, we are going to sit on the porch with our coffee. You can join us."

"You two go ahead and enjoy a quiet morning," Gretchen said. "I have some things to do upstairs."

Kathryn carried two cups of coffee back through the guest suite and onto the side porch. The morning air was cool but comfortable, and she could smell rich earth, dew on the ground, and wildflowers. It smelled like home. She sipped her coffee and watched the insects collecting water from the blades of grass until she heard Chakotay behind her. He ran his hand under her hair to the nape of her neck and leaned down to her in a slow, deep kiss. When he sat down, she said, "You look a little refreshed."

He sipped his coffee and said, "I feel better. It's strange. We went for days on little to no sleep on Voyager. Now, a couple of lost hours and I feel like I've been phasered."

She said, "Would you like me to find a Borg drone to chase you around a bit and wake you up?"

He chuckled. "No, but thank you for the offer. I like the caffeine idea better." He looked around and said, "It is a beautiful morning, isn't it?" She scooted her chair over to his and he put his arm around her, her hand resting on his knee. When she finished her coffee, she went to take her shower.

Chakotay remained at the table until Gretchen came out a couple of minutes later. "Chakotay, there is a subspace transmission from Trebus. Should I get Kathryn out of the shower?"

She saw him wince as he said, "No, it will be for me."

"You can take it in the office." Gretchen sat at the table while Chakotay went inside. When he returned, he looked troubled. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yes. That was my sister. The mother of a childhood friend passed away last night. We were very close when I was growing up, but I have not seen her in years."

He looked guarded, his eyes hardened. She said, "Chakotay, I have been around Captains, Admirals and Ambassadors for most of my life. I did not know you are from Trebus. That tells me all I need to know. I'm old enough to remember."

He turned to her and she watched a sadness pass over his face. "My sister and her family are all I have left."

"I assume you are the Maquis leader Kathryn was sent into the Badlands to find?"

He nodded his head and his eyes dropped to the table between them. She clasped his arm and said, "Not everyone in Starfleet disagreed with the principles of the Maquis."

He tugged at his ear and took a deep breath. "I resigned my commission to take up my father's cause and protect my people when he was killed. I wasn't in it just for the fight, I swear."

"Chakotay," Gretchen said softly. "I don't know much about you yet, but I know my daughter, and I can see that you are an honorable man."

Kathryn stepped out onto the porch and paused when she saw them, her brow furrowing as she noticed his bowed head and her mother's hand on his arm. Chakotay said quietly, "My sister contacted me."

Kathryn glanced at her mother and said, "Oh."

"I may be old Starfleet," Gretchen said, "but I've got my own mind and my own opinions." She squeezed his arm and then leaned back in her chair and almost imperceptibly nodded at Kathryn.

Kathryn placed her hands on Chakotay's shoulders and kissed his cheek. "Is Sekaya okay?" she asked.

"Yes, she and the kids are fine," he said as he reached back to grasp her hand. "An old friend passed away last night. She was a sort of mother figure for me growing up."

Kathryn leaned down and slid her arms around him. "I'm sorry," she said.

"I haven't seen her in years. She had lived a long life. She raised six children of her own plus half of the colony. It is sad that she's gone, but I think the Spirits will honor her." He finally raised his eyes to Gretchen and said softly, "So, now you know. I am the reason your daughter ended up lost in the Delta Quadrant."

Gretchen smiled at him. "No, Chakotay, that alien caretaker is the reason she was there. You were just a bonus." His cheeks dimpled and his eyes softened again to a dark chocolate brown.

Kathryn picked up her cup and said, "I need more coffee." They all made their way to the kitchen and Chakotay comfortably leaned against the counter nibbling on a strawberry while Kathryn poured them more coffee. Once again, he had been forced to face the ghosts of his past, but their haunting was fainter in the light and love of Kathryn and her family.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Later that day, Gretchen was upstairs and Kathryn was in the kitchen. She had taken the whipped cream out of the refrigerator and was spooning some onto a piece of pie when Chakotay came in. He hugged her from behind and watched her. When she finished, he asked for the spoon and dipped it into the whipped cream, holding her hair back as he leaned over her. Before she could ask what he was doing, he smeared the spoon down her neck, leaving a thick trail of whipped cream. She yelped and started to turn, but he kept her pushed up against the counter and proceeded to lick it off with long, slow slides of his tongue. She was caught between a giggle and a moan as she felt his warm mouth over the cold cream and his muscular body pressing into hers. "Chakotay," she said, her voice deepened. "What if my mother comes in?"

"Would you like me to stop?" he mumbled against her neck between licks.

"No," she sighed.

When he had cleaned off her neck, he dipped his finger in the whipped cream on her pie, turned her around, and raised it to her. When she sucked it off, he bent to her and thrust his tongue into her mouth, sharing the sweet taste of the cream. She grabbed his hips and pulled him against her as his hand slid to the nape of her neck. She moaned against him, his tongue circled hers, and she felt him swelling against her pelvis. She held him to her for a few more seconds, then gently pushed him back.  
"Chakotay," she panted.

He caressed her cheek and said, "You're right. We are in the middle of kitchen." He smiled at her and said, "You have no idea how irresistible you are."

She massaged the muscles of his chest and gazed into his dark eyes. "Oh, I think I do. But we can't make up for seven years in one week."

He laughed and took her hands in his, kissing each palm before saying, "No, but we can have fun trying."

She grinned at him, kissed him deeply but briefly again, and carried her pie to the table. He sat down and watched her eat. "When is Phoebe coming?"

"Not for a couple of more days," she said. "She has to coordinate work and the kids' activities and John's job so they can be here for more than an afternoon."

Gretchen walked in and said to Kathryn, "I need Chakotay to come into town with me. Do you want us to drop you off somewhere for about an hour, or would you rather stay here?"

Kathryn looked at Chakotay, who kept his expression blank, then at her mother, who was wearing her best "because I said so" face. "Neither one of you are going to tell me what this is about, are you?" she asked.

Chakotay kissed her on the cheek and said, "Don't wheedle, love."

She smiled at him, remembering the first time he used that term with her on New Earth. "Oh, you are good," she said.

He chuckled and said, "We are not building a bathtub, I will tell you that much."

Kathryn turned to her mother and said, "It's a long story for another time. You two have fun. I think I will stay here and make some calls."

The drive into town was pleasant. Gretchen was easy to talk to and loved to laugh. Chakotay had seen that trait in Kathryn over the years, as well. As quickly as she could harden to tritanium to face down death, she could soften with a smile and infectious laugh that lit up a room. He was thinking he would spend the rest of his life trying to make her laugh when he realized Gretchen had said his name. "I'm sorry?" he said.

"I was asking what you are grinning at. Clearly, it isn't me," Gretchen said.

He looked a little sheepish and said, "I was thinking about Kathryn."

She smiled at him and said, "I assumed as much."

He looked out of the window and said, "I was remembering the first time I ever saw her smile. She seemed so stern, so commanding. I was very wary of her, and then, she smiled. Her face lit up, her blue eyes shining, and I think my heart stopped in my chest for several beats. I had never seen anything so beautiful." He looked back at Gretchen again and cleared his throat. "Sorry," he grinned.

"Don't apologize for loving my daughter, Chakotay. She's not an easy one. All of her traits that make her the ideal Starfleet officer also make it hard for people to get close to her."

Chakotay said, "There are probably humanoids in the Delta Quadrant still having nightmares about the Janeway stare."

Gretchen laughed as she turned the vehicle into a parking lot. "I think this jewelry store will be a good place to start."

They entered and looked around for a few minutes. Nothing seemed to stand out to him. The rings they had just did not look like Kathryn. Gretchen asked, "Do you see anything you like?"

"I don't know," he said. "These seem like too much. Kathryn is more elegance and romance. These are flashy, too bold."

Gretchen nodded her head. "You're right."

The store owner overheard them and approached. "Commander Chakotay, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Darren. Pardon me for interrupting, but I assume you are looking for a ring for Gretchen's daughter, Captain Janeway?"

Chakotay shook his hand and smiled. "Yes, I am looking for engagement ring for her."

"If you have something in mind, we can replicate it for you. I can help you design what you are looking for."

Chakotay considered for a moment. "I'm looking for something more open and delicate, not quite so thick or clustered. Maybe a single stone or two or three smaller stones." The manager studied him before saying, "I have an idea. Give me just a minute."

He went behind a counter and started entering something in a computer. When he returned a few moments later, he said, "I have known Kathryn a long time, and I think this might be to her liking." He held up a design for them to look at. Chakotay's eyes went wide as the corner of his mouth curled into a smile. The man had recreated his tattoo into a ring, thinning the lines and narrowing the spaces, softening it to create a more flowing scrollwork but still recognizable pattern. Set in the widest part of two bottom arches, those that rested just above Chakotay's eyebrow, were a single large diamond on the top and a smaller red ruby on the bottom. "It is you, with just a touch of Starfleet," the man said.

"It's beautiful!" Gretchen exclaimed.

Chakotay beamed at him. "It's perfect."

Darren said, "It will take some time to program in the design. What size does she wear?"

Chakotay said, "I was hoping I could contact Starfleet Medical."

Darren raised his eyebrows and said, "Of course, Commander." He waved him to the computer and Chakotay put in a call to the Doctor.

When the Doctor saw who it was, he said, "Commander! What a pleasant surprise."

"Hi, Doc. I need your help."

"Is everything alright? Is the Captain okay?"

"She's fine. My question is about her, though. I am in a jewelry store with her mother. I need to know Kathryn's ring size for an engagement ring."

"That's wonderful, Chakotay! Congratulations!"

"Well, I haven't asked her yet."

The Doctor said, "Just a formality, I am sure."

"Can you look at her last medical scans and tell me her exact ring size?"

"I don't think that would be problem, Commander, since it is not really privileged medical information. If the Captain has a problem with it, I will deal with her. Just remind her that if it were not for my exceptional skills at pulling her back from the brink of death on multiple occasions, she would not still be here to receive the ring. Give me minute to pull up the records."

Chakotay chuckled, but when he looked up from the screen he saw that Gretchen's face had paled. "Ah, I'm sorry, Gretchen. Maybe that was something a mother didn't need to hear."

She held up her hand. "No, it's okay. I'll get used to it."

"My apologies, Mrs. Janeway," the Doctor's voice said over the link. Chakotay turned the screen so Gretchen could see him. "It was insensitive of me."

"It seems I owe you my deepest gratitude, Doctor," Gretchen said.

"While it is no secret that the Captain was by far my worst patient, I think sometimes it was not only my treatment that kept her alive. She was simply too stubborn to die. As far as I know, she is the only one to ever go head to head with the real, alien equivalent of the Angel of Death and walk away the victor."

Gretchen smiled finally and said, "Now that, I can believe."

Chakotay turned the screen back to him and the Doctor said, "The Captain will require a size five for the engagement ring, Commander."

"Thanks, Doc. Please keep this between us for now."

"Of course. I expect to hear from you soon that you are officially engaged."

Chakotay terminated the link and asked Darren how long it would take to replicate the ring.

"I can have it ready tomorrow," he said.

"That's fine. I may have to send Gretchen back alone to pick it up for me. I'm not sure Kathryn will let me slip away twice without ordering me to tell her why."

During the drive back, Chakotay could see black clouds hanging low on the horizon. "It looks like storms are moving in. It might be nice to experience a simple Earth thunderstorm again." They reached the house just as the thunder started and Kathryn was waiting at the door for them.

"I was hoping you would make it back before the weather," she said looking worried.

Chakotay kissed her. "We're fine, love." He knew she didn't like storms no matter the kind. "Did you get your calls made?"

"I did. Baby Miral is doing fine, as are Tom and B'Elanna, and Harry is complaining about his mother meddling. Reg Barkley says hello, and he promised to send along communications from Neelix when Pathfinder makes contact with him again soon." A loud clap of thunder struck, and Kathryn jumped.

Chakotay pulled her over to the sofa and reclined onto it, settling her between his legs with his arms around her. "It's okay, hon," he soothed. "It's just a rain storm."

Gretchen sat down in the chair and saw Kathryn smile softly. "Do you remember the first time you held me in a storm?" Kathryn asked softly. Chakotay kissed her neck. "How could I forget?" They proceeded to tell Gretchen about their time on New Earth, and how Chakotay tried to make a home for them while Kathryn was determined to find a cure so they could leave. Kathryn told her about the bathtub and other things he built for her. They told her about the plasma storm that destroyed the research equipment and how he held Kathryn in his arms under the table. She talked about finally letting go of the idea of leaving and beginning a garden. Neither of them spoke of the night Chakotay first told her his feelings for her, but Gretchen watched as their hands found each other and their fingers laced together.

They relived together that experience that had solidified their friendship and deepened their feelings toward love for each other. They had never really discussed that time since leaving the planet, and Gretchen could see in both of them that while they were glad to have been rescued to rejoin their ship, it had also been painful to leave New Earth behind. She thought she was truly beginning to understand the sacrifices they made along their journey.

The thunder and lightning moved off into the distance, leaving behind a steady, gentle rain. Chakotay helped Gretchen prepare dinner, and after the meal they returned to the den with wine and more stories.

Gretchen left around mid-morning the next day, telling them she was going to the market. Chakotay seemed distracted as Kathryn sat beside him outside. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

He smiled at her and said, "No, just a little antsy. I think I need some exercise. Your mother's cooking and nothing to do is little too relaxing."

"What would you like to do?" she asked.

"Actually, I was thinking of going for a run. Would you mind?"

"Not at all. The road is a straight shot in both directions. You can't get lost." He kissed her and went inside to change. When he came back out, he was in gray gym shorts, a tank, and pair of running shoes. He leaned over to her and she held him in a deep kiss. She released his neck and said, "If that is what you are going to wear, I might have to chase you for a bit."

He grinned and winked, then took off down the steps at a jog. She went back inside to check her messages and read through more science journals. She was surprised to hear Chakotay return less than an hour later. "That didn't take long," she said. "I seem to remember you spending more time in your exercise programs on the ship."

He smiled and said, "Yes, but on Voyager I was trying to wear myself out. I didn't want to do that today. I'm going to take a shower. Do you think you will be ready for lunch when I get out?"

She nodded and said, "Sure. What would you like?"

"Something simple. Soup or a salad is fine."

When Chakotay entered the kitchen after his shower, Gretchen was back. Kathryn went to retrieve her coffee cup from the den and Gretchen slipped him the small box with the ring. He took a quick look at it, grinned and nodded to her, then slipped it in his pocket. He would find an excuse to go in the bedroom and hide it after lunch. They sat down to eat the vegetable soup and Gretchen said, "I ran into Margaret in town. Some of the ladies from the community center are getting together for dinner tonight. I'm going to join them then stay the night at Margaret's house since it will probably be late before we are done."

Kathryn saw a look pass between Chakotay and her mother. Clearly they were up to something, but she knew it would be useless to ask. Soon after lunch, Gretchen packed an overnight bag and left. Curiosity was killing Kathryn, but she held back her questions and passed a comfortable afternoon reading on the porch with Chakotay, sitting side by side with their legs brushing against each other and their hands clasped between them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As evening approached, Chakotay suggested they have a sunset picnic on the grounds. They went inside to gather up a blanket and food. They packed fresh berries, a simple salad, and bread and butter. Gretchen had picked up a bottle of champagne in town at Chakotay's request, and he slipped it into the basket with two glasses. As he and Kathryn moved around the kitchen, she trailed her fingers across his shoulders, he paused to kiss the back of her neck, and they touched hands as they passed. He slipped into the bedroom on the pretense of using the bathroom and retrieved the ring, placing it deep in his pocket before meeting Kathryn on the porch.

They walked hand in hand across a couple of acres before coming to an area scattered with tall oaks in loose clusters. He stopped there, looking out over the fields to the lowering sun. "How about here?" he asked. She smiled and nodded and spread the blanket on the ground. She settled down with her legs curled to the side and he sat across from her. He pulled the champagne out and opened it, her surprised smile lighting her face and capturing his gaze. "You are beautiful," he said softly as he handed her a glass.

"I am happy," she said. She filled plates for them and they ate as they watched the sky tint pink and orange and purple. Chakotay was nervous and did not eat much. Kathryn noticed he was only picking at his food, and she pushed hers away when he did the same. He refilled their glasses and scooted closer to her, lost for a moment in the colors of the sunset highlighting her hair and playing over her pale skin.

"Kathryn," he said softly. "Only a week has passed since we finally let ourselves be together as more than Captain and Commander, but you know I have loved you for far longer. I cannot begin to imagine my life without you in it. I made a pledge a long time ago that I would stay by your side and do what I could to make your burdens lighter, that your needs would always come first." His hand reached into his pocket and he slowly pulled it out again. "I still stand by that pledge, and long to promise you so much more." He held out the ring to her. "Kathryn Janeway, will you marry me?"

Her blue eyes widened as she saw what he was holding, then glanced up at him, then back to the ring. "It's you," she gasped. "It's beautiful!" He saw tears glistening as she looked back at him. "Oh, Chakotay. Yes!" She held out her left hand for him and he felt the sting of tears in his own eyes as he slipped the ring over her finger. It was a perfect fit, and she stared at it for a moment before wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a kiss. She laughed, and cried softly, then laughed again as he held her tightly and felt a warm tear slide down his cheek. She pulled back from him and looked at the ring again. She rose up on her knees and pressed her lips to his tenderly, sensually. He eased himself backward with her in his arms to lie on the blanket. The sun sank behind the horizon and the first stars began to twinkle in the sky as they gently kissed and caressed each other.

She rose up on her elbow to look into his eyes, her fingertips lightly tracing his tattoo. "Chakotay," she said quietly. "You have made me happier than I have ever been in my life. Whatever the future may have in store for us, I will gladly face it as your wife. Our love has already been tested and survived across the galaxy. Always, we found each other again, my heart knowing what my words could not say. I will spend every day of the rest of my life telling you how much I love you."

He cupped her cheek in his hand and felt her tip her head into it. "My Kathryn," he whispered. She leaned down to find his mouth again, her lips parting and her tongue circling his. His hands slid to the small of her back and a tiny moan escaped her. He gently rolled them over so that she was on her back. He pushed the food and their champagne off the blanket onto the grass before his hands began roaming over her body. She massaged his side and down over his hip, beginning the trail back up where her hand brushed across his front and she felt his desire. His fingers slid up her leg and under the skirt of her dress to tease the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. He gazed down at her and said, "Shall we move back inside?"

"No," she said. "It is dark and no one is anywhere near to see us here. We first found each other in the stars. I want the stars to be a part of this night."

He resumed caressing her bare legs under her dress and kissed her passionately, their tongues dancing together. She lifted her hips and he slid the skirt up to her waist, pulling it the rest of the way off as she raised her back. The light blue satin of her underwear and bra shone softly in the moonlight. He felt her hands tugging at the tail of his shirt and he raised his arms for her. She unbuttoned his pants and he slipped out of his shoes and slacks. He was wearing a pair of black briefs and she stared at his form, the sight of him fanning the tiny flames through her body. "God, you're sexy," she husked.

His cheek dimpled as he half-smiled at her and slowly grazed the back of a finger up the satin of her panties. She sucked in her breath and lightly scratched her nails down his chest and stomach. He groaned as she reached the top of his briefs and paused, then continued over the lines of his hardened sex, the tiny vibrations from her nails on the material making him shiver. He sat up on his knees and watched the moonlight shimmer over her pale skin. He reached under her and unhooked her bra, slowly sliding the straps from her shoulders. When her breasts were free in the night air, the skin pebbled and her nipples hardened. He took each one in his mouth and teased it with his tongue and teeth. He kissed his way down the center of her abdomen and felt tiny pinpricks racing over her soft skin.

He circled his lips over her clit and gently blew, his breath through the satin material heated as it reached the bundle of nerves. She hissed and writhed her hips, her hand playing through his hair. He repeated his ministrations down the satin to her opening, the heat triggering her juices, and a sharp "Ahh!" from her throat. He moved back up and scraped his teeth over her clit, eliciting a thrust of her hips as her thighs clamped around his head. "Chakotay, please," she moaned.

"Please, what, my love?"

He nipped her again through the material.

"It feels so good."

"Will you come for me?"

"Yes," she hissed.

He slid his finger under the leg of her panties to enter her, but continued to nip and suck her through the satin over her clit. He gently pushed on her lower abdomen with his other hand to keep her in place as he worked his finger in and out of her wet heat, feeling her tighten around him. He hummed against the top of her sex as he directed his hot breath over the bundle of nerves again. She was moaning non-stop, her thighs clenching around his head and her hands twined through his short hair. He felt her core grip around his finger tighter than he thought possible, and he eased his pressure on her stomach slightly to allow her hips to thrust upward. She held there for while he sucked and played over her clit until he felt the first ripple through her. Her cry rang out in the night as her orgasm hit like an ion storm. Her legs trembled, her head snapped forward and her second cry matched the first as she quivered around him. He kept his finger in her, gently sliding in and out and bringing her down from the climax. Her legs dropped back to the blanket, her breathing started again in great gasps, and her hands released his hair.

He eased his hand from her and slid her underwear off to join the rest of her clothes. He kissed his way over her body, pausing to suckle her breasts on his way up. He was still wearing his briefs and he rose up to push them down. Her hands grabbed his and she rolled him over onto his back and straddled him. She pulled the briefs over his erection and down his legs, tossing them to the side. She ran her hands back up his legs, massaging the strong muscles of his thighs as she leaned over and kissed his sex. She licked along the length and Chakotay moaned. She took him in one hand and lightly stroked him, feeling him harden more as she slid her lips over the tip. He sucked in his breath, his hands fisting as the moist heat of her mouth enveloped him. She only wanted to pleasure him, not bring him to climax, and she was slow and light in her movements. When he raised his hips and she tasted the first drops of liquid from him, she slid the tip of her tongue around him twice more and released him.

Chakotay watched as Kathryn straddled his center again, her breasts highlighted by the pale moon, the backdrop of stars glinting around her head. "Kathryn," he said. "My life, my love."

She guided him to her opening and her husky voice said, "My life and my love are yours." She lowered herself onto him, taking him inch by inch into her body. He grasped her thighs as his neck arched and he fought the urge to bury himself in her. When at last she had taken all of him, she stilled until his gaze found hers and their passion reflected in each other. She began to raise and lower herself on his shaft, their eyes never straying. He held his hips still as long as he could, but soon the intensity between them, her wet heat sliding over him, and the sight of her nude body shining with the night sky threatened to overwhelm him. She reached out for him and he braced his elbows on the blanket as his hands raised to clasp hers.

He felt the ring on her finger – his ring that she chose to wear to become one with him – and his heart soared with the firestorm through the center of his being. He thrust into her as she leaned on his strength to ride his body. She felt him swell within her and whispered, "Yes, my love." He held her blue gaze as long as he could before his control was lost to her. He thrust deep into her heat, his fingers gripped hers, his eyes closed, and his growl followed the searing flash of the first pump of his seed. She stayed locked to him, contracting her muscles around him and watching the ecstasy of his release play across his face. His sharp, shallow breaths matched his twitching inside her core as he surrendered to her the most intimate part of himself. When finally he stilled and his eyes sought hers again, she lay on top of him and caressed him, his arms warm around her body.

"I love you, my Kathryn," he said quietly.

She kissed him softly, deeply. "I love you, too, and I cannot wait to be your wife."

They joined in union twice more under the stars and moonlight that night until the sky lightened to gray with the beginning of a new dawn. They pulled on their clothes and collected the remaining picnic items, the champagne and the berries having been finished off as they fed each other in between their affirmations of love. They walked hand in hand back to Kathryn's childhood home. They undressed each other again and snuggled into bed, his body wrapped around hers from behind and his hand covering her left one so he could feel the ring. They slipped into a deep sleep, and their heartbeats matched rhythm together in the shared bond that reached to the depths of their very existence.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kathryn awoke a little after noon. The first sensation she was aware of, other than Chakotay's body warm against hers, was the unfamiliar pressure around her left ring finger. She smiled and studied the ring, so much a part of him that was now part of her, too. She lay in his arms and tilted her hand as she watched the stones sparkle in the sunlight through the windows. She felt him stir, and he opened his eyes and saw her looking at her hand. "Good morning, love," he said.

She kissed the muscles of his chest. "Good morning. Rather, afternoon. Did you sleep well?"

He pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Very."

She sat up, slid off the bed and groaned. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

She laughed. "It seems my body is reminding me I'm too old to spend a night of passion on the ground."

He grinned at her, sat up, and groaned himself. "I think coffee and a long, hot shower are in order," he said as he rubbed his back. "I'll go make the coffee."

She went into the bathroom and started the shower, letting the warm water soothe sore muscles. She soaped the front of her body and as she was rinsing off, he stepped into the shower behind her. He let the spray fall over him for a moment, then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. He picked up the soap and lathered her back, massaging his hands over her shoulders and down her spine. "Oh, that feels good," she sighed. He worked his fingertips over her back, down her buttocks, and over the muscles of her legs. When he finished his massage and helped rinse the soap off of her, she turned around and did the same for him. She stood back up, and he poured shampoo in his hand and worked it through her hair, massaging her scalp and gently freeing the tangles with his fingers. When her hair was soft and smooth in his hands, she tilted her head back under the water and he washed the suds out. He leaned into her in a long, deep kiss, then washed his own short hair as her hands roamed over his body and the tingles finished waking up his sore muscles. He turned off the water, kissed her again, and asked, "Better?"

"Mmm, much better." They dried each other off, then dressed and went to the kitchen for coffee. "We should call my mother," Kathryn said.

Chakotay grinned. "Tell her she can come back home. We aren't going to keep her away from her own house."

Kathryn laughed softly. "We should call my sister and yours, too."

He nodded as he took another long drink of his coffee. He took her hand in his and said, "We can spend all day calling whomever you want."

She gazed into his eyes. "I love you, Chakotay."

"I love you, too, hon. Now, shall we go contact your mother?"

"Chakotay, I know it would be a rush to do, but I would like to get married before our leave is up. More of the crew would be able to attend."

"Kathryn, I will gladly marry you today if you want."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "We can work out the details over the next couple of days, but I really do want as many of the crew as possible to attend. They are our family, too."

He kissed her fingers then tugged her up from the chair and led her to the office to the computer. "Call your mother," he told her. "She has probably been waiting all night."

Kathryn grinned at him, then sat down and entered the contact for Margaret's house. When Margaret's face appeared on the screen, she yelled behind her, "Gretchen, it's them! Get in here!" They saw Gretchen's face appear a moment later, her smile wide and her eyes sparkling.

"Well?" she asked.

"I said yes," Kathryn beamed.

Gretchen and Margaret both squealed. "I'm so happy for you, honey," Gretchen said. "You two have sacrificed so much of yourselves over these last years. You deserve to be happy."

Chakotay said, "You can come home whenever you are ready, Gretchen."

She winked at him and said, "I can stay here another night."

He and Kathryn both laughed. "It's okay, Mom. Thank you for everything. I want you to come home and have a celebratory dinner with us."

"In that case, I will be there in about an hour," she said.

Kathryn ended the link then entered the contact for her sister at work. Phoebe screeched, cried, and assured them she, John, and the kids would be there the day after tomorrow. Chakotay contacted his sister and there were more tears. When it was over, he sat back in his chair with a wide grin. "Who else would you like to call?" he asked.

She thought for a moment and said, "We can send a message to all of the crew. However, we do need to let someone at Starfleet know. Why don't we call the Paris' home? Chakotay nodded to her and she put in the call. Tom's face appeared on the screen. "Captain, Commander. How is Indiana?"

"It's fine, Tom," she said. "It is nice to see my mother again. We are trying to contact your father, although you and B'Elanna and Mrs. Paris should be a part of the conversation, too."

Tom looked a bit confused but said, "Sure, I'll get them."

Soon, Admiral and Mrs. Paris sat down in front of the screen with Tom and B'Elanna behind them. "Kathryn, Chakotay, what a pleasant surprise," Owen said. "I hope all is well."

Kathryn smiled and said, "We are very well, Owen. Hello, Mrs. Paris. We will be sending a general message to all of the crew, but I felt we owed you a call professionally and personally." She glanced sideways at Chakotay and said, "We are getting married."

All four of them tried to talk over each other as they gave their congratulations. Mrs. Paris asked, "Have you set a date yet?"

"Not yet," Kathryn answered, "but we want it to be before our leave is up. We would like as many of the crew as possible to be able to attend."

"So, Old Man," B'Elanna smirked at Chakotay. "You are finally taking the plunge, huh?"

He laughed and said, "My heart took the plunge a long time ago, B'Elanna. The only difference is that now, she wouldn't throw me in the brig for asking."

"Did he at least give you a ring, Captain?" Tom asked. Kathryn held her hand up so they could see it. B'Elanna and Mrs. Paris gasped, and Tom and Owen smiled. "It's perfect!" B'Elanna said.

Admiral Paris spoke up then. "Kathryn, there was something I was going to discuss with you as it grew closer to time for you to return to duty. In light of this happy news, though, I think now may be the time. Can you switch to a secure channel?"

"Of course, Admiral," she said. Chakotay saw the squaring of her shoulders, the straightening of her spine, and marveled again at how easily she transitioned from Kathryn to Captain Janeway. He said his goodbyes and excused himself from the room as Tom, B'Elanna, and Mrs. Paris disappeared from the view screen. He waited in the den for her, curious about the conversation but knowing he couldn't ask her about it.

She emerged from the office about five minutes later looking pensive and sat beside him on the sofa. "Admiral Paris gave me permission to talk to you about our conversation, but no one else for the time being." He waited for her to continue, worry clouding his face. "It seems that the talk at Headquarters is that I will be offered a vice admiralty when my leave is over."

"Kathryn, that's great!" he said, taking her hand in his. He paused then said, "Isn't it? I mean, it is a promotion. Is that what you want?"

"I haven't thought about it. Voyager was my first command, after all, no matter how unique it was. I just assumed I had many more years to serve as a captain. Headquarters seems to feel that I have more than proven my abilities and that my experiences would be of better service from an Admiral's chair."

"What do you think? Are you ready to give up the Captain's seat?" he asked.

"I might be," she said with a nod. "After all, my command was the longest three-week mission in Starfleet history." He chuckled and squeezed her hand. "It would mean I would be on Earth much more, other than occasional diplomatic missions," she continued. "I might even be able to do some of the research experiments with the data from Delta Quadrant phenomena that I didn't have time to do before."

She looked him in the eye and said, "Admiral Paris also told me that you will probably be offered the Captain's chair." His brows furrowed and he studied her for a moment. "Have you thought about what you want to do?" she asked.

"I have a little. I'll be honest with you, I'm not thrilled with the prospect."

"Why?" she asked. "You would make a wonderful captain."

"I was a captain, in the Maquis, remember? I also had command experience during my first Starfleet enlistment before that. I don't think I want it anymore."

"What do you want?"

"I thought about trying to get a position at the Academy, or maybe pursuing archaeology." He leaned over and kissed her. "Especially if you are going to take the admiralty. I don't want to be away from you that long. I want to make a home with you, Kathryn. I know you could be sent on missions as an Admiral, and I think that's great for you. You would go stir crazy if you were stuck at Headquarters every day for the rest of your career. I just don't feel like it is for me anymore. I've spent most of my life trying to get away. Away from my heritage, away from my father and my home world, then away from Starfleet, and then came Voyager. I finally feel like I am ready to settle down."

She rested her hand on his jaw and said, "I will support you no matter what you decide. I'm sure the Academy would be thrilled to have you, and would even create a position for you if one was not available. I just want you to be sure, that's all."

He pressed her hand to his cheek and said, "Well, we don't have to decide today, right? We have time." He grabbed her, pushed her down on the cushion, and pinned her under him as she screeched. "Today, I want to concentrate on the fact that you agreed to be my wife." He muffled her protest with a long, slow kiss before raising his head and grinning at her. "Hmm," he teased. "It might be fun bedding an admiral." She laughed and tried to push him off of her, then wrapped her arms around him and darted her tongue into his mouth. They were both breathless when he finally let her up after hearing her mother's vehicle in the driveway.

Chakotay went outside to help Gretchen. He kissed her on the cheek and reached for her overnight bag. "Ooh," Gretchen said. "I'm going to like having you for a son-in-law." She kept the bag in her hand. "Thank you, Chakotay, but I've got it." He walked her up the steps and opened the door for her.

Kathryn had managed to straighten her clothes and smooth her hair before her mother came in, and she met them at the door with a grin. "Hi, Mom."

Gretchen dropped her bag and hugged Kathryn tightly. "I'm so happy for you, honey."

"Thank you," Kathryn said. "We called Phoebe, Sekaya, and Admiral Paris. We will send a message to the rest of Voyager's crew in a bit."

"That's good," Gretchen said. "How is Owen?"

Kathryn's voice had an edge to it. "He and the rest of the family are fine. They were glad to hear from us."

"I know that tone," Gretchen said. "It means he had something else up his Federation sleeve, too. I won't ask, but I hope it was good."

Kathryn just smiled softly. She knew her mother was used to not being privy to a lot of information, but even after all these years, she still hated to keep her out of the loop. Gretchen said, "Well, let me see the ring on you."

Kathryn held out her hand. "That doctor knew what he was talking about. It's a perfect fit," Gretchen said to Chakotay.

Kathryn looked at him. He smiled sheepishly and said, "I contacted Doc to get your ring size from your last medical scans."

She quirked her eyebrow and said, "Oh you did, did you?"

"Doc said if you had a problem with it, you could deal with him."

She laughed and said, "I guess we owe him a call then, too. Are things going any better for him with Medical?"

"We didn't talk about it," Chakotay said. "I contacted him from the jewelry store."

"What's wrong with the Doctor?" Gretchen asked.

Kathryn said, "Starfleet Medical can't seem to decide what to do with him because he is a Mark I hologram. Right now, he has been allowed a research lab, and he can use his mobile emitter to come and go, but Chakotay and I had to intervene to let him treat Miral when she got sick."

Gretchen's eyes hardened as she said, "Hologram or not, he kept my baby alive. If Starfleet thinks one Janeway is a force, just wait until they have to deal with two of us."

Kathryn said, "He wants to try to deal with it himself right now, but he promised to let us know if he needs us." Chakotay started to laugh at Gretchen's words, but then realized she was probably right on the mark. He knew Kathryn was fierce when protecting those she cared about, and he had a feeling Gretchen could be, too. He saw the same steeled blue eyes in her and thanked his Spirits they were not directed at him. The Janeway stare was apparently a family trait.

Kathryn and Chakotay called the Doctor and then sent out their message informing the rest of the crew of the impending wedding. By that evening, congratulations were coming in from everywhere as the news spread among Voyager's crewmen and throughout Starfleet personnel. Chakotay and Gretchen prepared a celebratory meal together and Kathryn set the table. They had been hearing the message alerts all day from the computer, but this time the tone changed to alert them to an incoming personal contact. Kathryn went to the office and activated the screen. "Captain Picard, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm well, Captain Janeway, thank you. It seems congratulations are in order to you and Commander Chakotay."

Kathryn smiled. "Thank you, Jean Luc. I see the Federation grapevine is still operating at peak efficiency."

He laughed and said, "Yes, well, I spoke with Admiral Paris earlier. I understand that you are planning the wedding for before you officially return to duty?"

"That's right. We would like to allow as many of Voyager's crew as possible to attend before everyone scatters to new assignments and duties."

"The Enterprise will be returning to earth in approximately five weeks. Kathryn, I would be honored to host a dinner for your family and your senior officers if you will allow."

Kathryn's eyes widened. "Thank you, Jean Luc. It would be a pleasure."

"Excellent. I will contact you with further details on exactly when we will arrive and the arrangements. Please give Chakotay and your mother my regards."

"I will. I look forward to hearing from you."

Kathryn ended the link and went to tell Chakotay about the dinner.

"You see," he said, kissing her. "I am not the only one who wants to make Captain Kathryn Janeway happy."

She smiled and pulled him into a hug, then sat down to celebrate with the two people she most loved in the galaxy.


	14. Chapter 14

Three weeks later, the wedding plans were well underway. They would have the family dinner on the Enterprise the evening before, and the wedding and reception would take place at Admiral Paris' home with him officiating. The Doctor and Seven were preparing special music arrangements, and Tom would provide 20th century jazz for the reception.

Chakotay and Kathryn had returned from Indiana two weeks ago, and for the last couple of days Chakotay had disappeared for a while in the afternoon. She wondered what he was up to, and her curiosity was peaked when he approached her at her desk in the early evening. He held his hand out to her and said, "Would you take a walk with me? I have something to show you."

She put her science reports to the side and took his hand. "Does this mean you are going to tell me what you have been up to?"

He just smiled and pulled her toward the door. The route seemed familiar to Kathryn as they made their way through the streets of San Francisco, and it wasn't long before she recognized the neighborhood with the small park where Chakotay had held her and told her about his family. He continued past that park, turned down another street, and soon they approached a dead end. Set back from the end of the road was an elegant, two story home with a large yard around it. Tall trees were scattered over the property with small garden areas in full bloom. The house had replicated stonework around the bottom third, with the rest made of a beige natural-looking replicated wood. He stopped in the drive leading to the home and glanced over at her. "What do you think?" he asked.

"It's a beautiful home," she said. "Do you know these people?"

He tugged his ear and gripped her hand tighter. "It can be ours if you want it."

Her blue eyes widened as she looked at him then back at the property. "What do you mean?"

"I walked back through this neighborhood a few days ago and stopped to speak to a couple who were in the park. They told me that this house is empty. The family who lived here transferred off world. I have been talking to the broker the last couple of days. The home is ready to move into and completely furnished. It can be ours by tomorrow afternoon."

"You're serious, aren't you?" she asked quietly.

"Very. We both liked this neighborhood when we first found it. The couple I spoke to said it is, indeed, a very quiet and peaceful area. Several families who live here are tied to Starfleet in some way. Would you like to see the inside? The broker is waiting for us if you want a tour."

She blinked back tears. "I would love to, Chakotay."

He walked her up the steps and through an ornately carved door. Once inside, she glanced around and had to blink back more tears. The rooms were large but comfortable with rich, neutral colors and detailed architectural elements. Tall windows let in the light and warm tones of the setting sun. He led her upstairs to a master suite not unlike the one they stayed in at her mother's house. He showed her two other rooms and a sitting area, then two offices, the kitchen, a long, formal dining room, and the den downstairs. He took her outside to a large patio area that stepped down to a beautifully landscaped yard.

The broker approached them and said, "Captain Janeway, it is a pleasure to meet you. I have been speaking with Commander Chakotay for a couple of days about the property. Is it to your liking? Do you have any questions I can answer?"

Kathryn took another long look over the grounds and the home and smiled. "It's perfect!"

Chakotay grinned widely but said, "Are you sure? We can keep looking if you don't like it."

She gazed into his eyes and said, "No, love, it really is perfect. I could be very happy here." She kissed his cheek and turned back to the broker. "So what do we do now?"

By the next afternoon, as promised, they had the security code and could start moving in. Chakotay unlocked the door and followed Kathryn inside, and they stood together looking around at their new home. Chakotay put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "I can't believe I have to pack again," he said with a groan.

She laughed and hugged him. "I wonder if we can get Tom and Harry to help. Although, I am not letting them in my bedroom. Maybe B'Elanna would come, too."

He turned his body to hers and pulled her close, cupping her cheek in his palm and losing himself in the blue seas of her eyes. "My love," he said softly. "All I have wanted since we met is to make you happy. We are building a new life together in this house. If I can fill these rooms with your smile, then will I truly be home." She gripped the back of his neck and pulled his lips to hers, all the love she held for him passing between them with the spark of a plasma discharge. She was just beginning to lighten the pressure when her com badge beeped.

"Doctor to Captain Janeway."

She stepped back to get to the badge that had been crushed against Chakotay's chest. "Janeway here. Hello, Doctor."

"Captain, I was hoping to speak with you and Commander Chakotay. Would you possibly be free for a few minutes this evening?"

"Of course, Doctor." She paused for a moment as she glanced at Chakotay with raised eyebrows. He nodded his head and she continued. "We have time right now if that will work."

"I appreciate it, Captain. Now would be fine."

She gave the coordinates of their new home to the Doctor. He materialized a few moments later in the den and looked around. "I am not familiar with this place, Captain. Are you visiting with someone? I don't mean to interrupt your evening."

She smiled and briefly squeezed Chakotay's hand. "You are the first guest in our new home, Doctor. We haven't even actually moved in yet. We just acquired it today."

He smiled and took a closer look at everything. "It is a lovely home. Congratulations!"

Kathryn waved him to a chair while she and Chakotay took the sofa. "Thank you, Doctor. Chakotay is the one who found it for us after we discovered this neighborhood a few weeks ago. We will be happy to give you a tour after we discuss what you came for."

He looked at the both of them. "Naomi Wildman came to me for her check-up yesterday. She refused to see any other doctor and it was finally agreed that she could see me. It seems that Starfleet Medical has decided a determination must be made as to what, exactly, my role will be. They have called a meeting of the Council for the day after tomorrow. I know I said I wanted to handle this on my own, but I find myself a bit apprehensive. I was told I could invite a few people for support if I wish to. I was hoping that the two of you would be willing to attend. They may have questions that you could answer, or perhaps you could speak as character witnesses. You were a great help in the past when the decision was made as to my rights to my own creative works."

"Doctor, we are more than willing to be there and to do whatever is necessary," Kathryn said.

"I am sure there are more crew members who will join us if asked," Chakotay said. "We want to help. All of the crew respect you not only as a medical provider, but as a friend and a valued member of Voyager. Please, let us contact a couple of others for you. We need to speak to Tom and B'Elanna and Harry anyway to see if they would help us pack and unpack. Again," he rolled his eyes playfully at Kathryn. "We could tell them about the meeting when we contact them."

"Thank you, Commander. It may help to have them there, as well. You may tell them about the meeting. When are you planning this moving party?"

Chakotay chuckled and said, "The sooner the better as far as I am concerned." He looked at Kathryn and asked, "Tomorrow?" She smiled at him, lighting the room and making his heart skip a beat. He turned back to the Doctor. "We will contact them tonight."

Doc said, "If Tom and B'Elanna are both coming, perhaps I could join you. They could bring the baby. I am her godfather, after all. I am an excellent babysitter."

Kathryn laughed and said, "That would be nice, Doctor. You could use one of the guest rooms here as a nursery. How about that tour now?"

Doc rose and said, "By the way, Commander, I would like to thank you again for allowing me to use your quarters. I have been able to enjoy my opera, I have taken up painting again, and I even moved in a piano. There was no room in the laboratory to continue my hobbies. I did not realize that I missed them until I was able to partake in them again."

Chakotay patted him on the back. "That's great, Doc. After the meeting with the Medical Council, we can talk to someone about allowing you to retain those quarters, or at least getting some of your own. They are going to figure out soon that I am not using them."

Kathryn and Chakotay showed Doc around their new home, including the patio and yard outside. When they returned to the den, Chakotay suggested they go to one of the offices and contact Tom and Harry. They called Tom first and Mrs. Paris answered. "Captain Janeway, Chakotay. And Doctor," she said. "What a pleasant surprise. How are the wedding plans coming?"

Kathryn answered, "Lovely, Julia. Thank you again for letting us use your home."

"Please, think nothing of it. You probably could have asked for a procession through the streets to the lawn of Starfleet Headquarters. Hosting the ceremony here is the least I can do for the Commanders who brought my son and his new family back home to me."

"Speaking of your son, we were hoping to reach him. Are he and B'Elanna available?"

"Yes, just a moment, please." Julia moved out of view to be replaced shortly after by Tom, and B'Elanna with Miral on her shoulder. "Captain, Commander. Hello, Doc," Tom said.

Chakotay said, "Tom, we have a couple of favors to ask."

"Anything, Commander," he said.

"First of all, Starfleet Medical has called a meeting to discuss the Doctor and what his rights will be. He has asked that a few of the crew members attend to answer questions or serve as witness on his behalf."

Tom looked at the Doctor with a smirk. "Do I get to tell them about the time you downloaded personality subroutines and made a pass at my wife?"

"She was not your wife at the time, Mr. Paris. You can't blame a hologram for trying."

Tom and B'Elanna laughed. "We will gladly be there. Just send us the time and where."

"The second thing," Chakotay said. "Kathryn and I have bought a new home. We could use some help packing everything and moving. Would you two and Harry be available tomorrow? The Doc has offered to come and babysit Miral, as well."

B'Elanna looked at Tom and said, "I won't pass up freely offered babysitting. Miral and I will definitely be there."

Chakotay grinned at her. "That's good, because Kathryn says she is not letting Tom and Harry near her bedroom."

Tom smirked and said he would be there with B'Elanna.

"Thank you," Kathryn said. "I appreciate your willingness to help."

"Captain," Tom said, growing serious. "We owe you far more than packing and unpacking a few boxes. You are family, and always will be. No thanks are necessary."

"Well, how about beer then?" Kathryn asked.

"Now you're talking!"

They agreed to meet at Kathryn's apartment at 1000 hours, then she terminated the link. She contacted Harry next and told him about the meeting first. He agreed that he would be there to support Doc. "Also, Harry, Chakotay and I have a favor to ask."

"Anything, Captain," he said.

"We are moving into a new home. We could use some help tomorrow if you are willing. Tom and B'Elanna and the Doctor will be there."

"Captain, if it will get me out of my parents' house, I will help you move to Vulcan."

Kathryn laughed. "Well, it is not quite that far, but it will give you an excuse for a few hours."

She gave him the time and directions to her apartment and ended the link. She turned to the Doctor and put her hand on his shoulder. "Well, Doctor, it looks like you have plenty of support. Don't worry, the crew of Voyager is not going to let one of our own be marginalized by Starfleet."

Doc said, "Thank you, Captain, Commander, for everything. I will leave you to enjoy your new home, and I'll see you tomorrow." He dematerialized from the room and Kathryn and Chakotay were alone again. He took her hand and kissed it, once again looking deep into her eyes. He stood, tugging her up with him, and led her into the den. He sat on the sofa and pulled her down beside him, wrapping an arm around her waist and lifting her legs over his lap. He leaned down and kissed her soft lips, her hand caressing the back of neck. When he broke the kiss, she could tell by the look on his face that he wanted to say something. When he remained silent, she rested her hand on the center of his chest and asked, "What is it, Chakotay?"

He took a deep breath. "I have spoken to Captain Picard. The Enterprise will be heading out the day after our wedding. I know the timing is bad, but our leave will be up in just a few weeks. He is willing to make a small course change and take us to Trebus. I think I am ready to make the trip if you are with me, but I hate to ask you to spend our honeymoon onboard a starship."

Kathryn laid her hand along his cheek and kissed him again. "I will gladly go with you, love. I don't care where we spend our honeymoon, as long as we are together. You need to see your sister, and she is my family now, too." She smiled at him, her blue eyes twinkling. "Besides, I'm sure Jean Luc will understand if we lock ourselves in our quarters."

He grinned and slid his hand to her breast as he said, "Oh yes, I'm sure we can think of something to pass the time." He leaned her back in his strong arm and pressed his lips to hers, his hand gliding down her side and leg until it slipped under the hem of her skirt. His skilled fingers left a trail of tiny fires up her inner thigh as she abandoned herself to his touch.


	15. Chapter 15

Kathryn and Chakotay made it back to the apartment the next morning with an hour to spare before the others would arrive. They showered and changed, then began to look around the rooms trying to devise a plan for the packing. "There is not a lot to do, really," Kathryn said. "Seven-and-a-half years lost on Voyager and being declared dead did serve one purpose. We don't own much."

Chakotay laughed and put his arm around her waist. "Did Mark keep any of your stuff from your old place?" he asked.

"I don't know. I haven't thought to ask."

"You should, if there is anything you miss having."

She turned to him with a questioning look. "I would think Mark is the last person you want me to talk to."

"Kathryn," he said, gripping her tighter. "Our past relationships were a lifetime ago. He has a family of his own now. I certainly don't feel threatened by him. You two do have a history together, and I just assumed you still thought of him as a friend."

"I don't know," she said, thinking about it. "I suppose I do. It wasn't like we parted because of a huge fight or a falling out. I really don't think about him, but I guess if I do, it is still as a friend. Does that bother you at all?"

He turned to her. "If you were the kind of woman who could just walk away completely from any feelings after loving someone, you would not be the woman I know you are. I don't expect you to lock everyone else out of your heart because we are together. If he is still a friend, that's fine."

"Maybe I should contact him to see if he has anything of mine. I would doubt it after all this time, and his wife probably would have made him get rid of anything. It couldn't hurt to ask, though."

He kissed her on the forehead. "Whatever you want to do is okay. He could bring Mollie to the new house to see you. I know you miss her."

She nodded her head and turned back to the kitchen. "Well, I certainly won't miss Starfleet quarters. I'm going to replicate a few more containers if you would bring out the ones from the guest room." He went into the room and took a few minutes to look around to see what all was in there that would need to be moved. He heard Kathryn's voice and stepped back into the sitting room. She was at the computer and it took only a few seconds for him to realize she was talking to Mark. He started to back out again, but she motioned for him to stay. She looked up at him and smiled. "Jenie would like to the meet the man with the picture on his face. It seems you have a reputation with young children."

He grinned and she got up so he could sit at the screen while she finished gathering the boxes. He saw Mark, aged a bit since the photo Kathryn had kept of him, and sitting on his lap was his daughter. Chakotay guessed she would be around four years old now. "Mark," he said. "It is nice to meet you."

"And you, Commander Chakotay. This is my daughter, Jenie."

"Please, just call me Chakotay." He smiled at Jenie and said hello.

"You were on Voyager with Captain Janeway," Jenie said shyly.

"I was. Did you see our pictures on the screen?"

She nodded and said, "Daddy said Captain Janeway was his friend, but she got lost. And Mollie was her dog."

Mark looked a bit uneasy, but Chakotay said, "That's right. They were good friends, and your daddy was kind enough to take care of Mollie while Voyager was gone."

Jenie's little eyes seemed to pinch up. "Is she going to take Mollie back now?" she asked quietly.

"No, Jenie. Mollie is your dog now. We aren't going to take her away from her family."

She grinned and then buried her head in Mark's chest. He slid her off of his lap and told her to go to her mother. "Thank you, Chakotay," he said. "I apologize for her description of you."

Chakotay laughed. "It's okay. Young kids are always curious about my tattoo."

Mark paused for a moment, then said, "I am afraid I don't have anything left of Kathryn's. I held onto it for a while, even after she was declared dead. Most of it was furniture and clothing after I sent the few holoimages and personal papers to her mother. I got married, and then we were expecting a baby not long after. I got rid of what was left." He smiled softly. "I should have known that if anyone could be resurrected from the dead, it would be her."

"Don't worry about it, Mark. We expected the trip back to take 75 years. It was her tenacity that got us back in seven, but no one could have predicted that, or that we would find a way to contact Federation space. The home we are moving into is completely furnished. I just suggested she ask in case there was anything she missed having."

"I'm glad she had you, Chakotay."

Chakotay said, "Well, we only shared a friendship on the ship. I won't deny that I loved her, but we did not allow ourselves to explore a relationship until we returned. Our mission was too important."

"So I understand. But it is clear that she loves you deeply, and has for a while. I felt so guilty for giving up on her when Starfleet finally made contact with Voyager. Don't get me wrong, I love my family. But I still hated myself on some level for moving on without her while she was fighting through heavens knew what to get back home. It is good to know that she wasn't alone."

Chakotay said, "Kathryn and I have shared experiences that would be impossible for anyone else to truly understand. You have a beautiful daughter and a happy home. I think things have worked out for the best."

"When you are settled into the new house, I would like to bring Mollie to visit her."

"You are welcome anytime. Bring the whole family. We have a big yard where Mollie and Jenie can play."

"Thank you, Chakotay, for everything," Mark said.

Kathryn moved back into view of the screen. "Goodbye, Mark. Contact me in a few days when you are free and we should be moved in." She terminated the link and leaned down to kiss Chakotay. "Thank you, love."

"For what?" Chakotay asked.

"For being you. For starting a new life with me, and for not giving up on me."

He squeezed her hand and stood up from the chair. Just as he leaned in to kiss her, the door chimed. He sighed and said, "How do they always know?"

She giggled and opened the door to Tom, B'Elanna, and Miral. Miral was fussing and B'Elanna was trying to tilt her head away from the noise on her shoulder. They entered the apartment and Chakotay held out his hands for the baby. "I don't think you want to hold her right now," Tom said. "Not if you want to be able to hear later."

"Trust me," Chakotay grinned. B'Elanna reluctantly handed Miral to him and he cradled her in his strong arms against his chest, holding one hand behind her head and bouncing her gently with the other arm while he cooed softly to her. In thirty seconds she was beginning to quiet, and within a minute she had stopped crying. All three of them stared at Chakotay wide-eyed.

"How did you do that?" B'Elanna demanded.

He said quietly, "Babies always love me, for some reason. I don't know why, I just know it works."

Tom smirked at him. "Maybe it's only women."

Kathryn and B'Elanna both smacked him on the arm and Chakotay chuckled. "No, as far I know, it works with all babies." He continued to soothe Miral and moved to the couch to sit down with her. He lounged back into the cushion and laid her on his broad chest. Her tiny hand clasped his thumb and soon, she was fast asleep.

Tom shook his head and said, "Next time, I'm calling you at 0200 when she's keeping the house awake." B'Elanna saw a ghost of a smile on Kathryn, her face wistful. She wondered if Chakotay and Kathryn had talked about having children. She knew Chakotay loved kids, but wasn't really sure how Kathryn felt. She wasn't about to be the one to broach the subject, though, so instead she asked Kathryn where she should put Miral's bag.

The door chimed again and Harry and Doc stepped in when it opened. Doc saw Chakotay holding Miral and said, "Ah, she must have been crying." They all looked at him and Doc said, "He was quite good with Naomi, too, when she was small."

"How did I not know that?" Kathryn looked at Chakotay accusingly.

"Was I supposed to put it in my reports? Perhaps I should have added 'one quiet baby' to my weekly inventory."

She smiled at him. "Maybe not in the reports, but it never occurred to you to bring it up in our conversations?"

"No, not really. Besides, I was only a fill-in when Neelix wasn't available."

Kathryn's blue eyes gleamed as she saw a whole new side to the gentle bear of a man she loved. "Well," she said, "now that the Doctor is here, I think it would be best to lay the baby on the guest bed and he can stay in there with her. We will leave that room to pack last." B'Elanna followed Chakotay into the room and watched the tenderness with which he laid Miral down and softly ran a finger across her temple until she stilled again. When he stepped past her to leave, B'Elanna stopped him with a hand on his arm and looked him in the eye. He gave her a small half-smile, and she could read in his expression what he wanted her to see. It had been a dream once, but fatherhood was something he had given up on a long time ago; just one more sacrifice he had made for their ship and their crew. She tilted her chin to him then let him go and started telling Doc where to find things he might need in Miral's bag.

Chakotay directed Tom and Harry where to begin packing in the kitchen while Kathryn and B'Elanna moved upstairs to the bedroom. B'Elanna spotted the wooden box on Kathryn's dresser and gently opened it. "This is beautiful," she said.

Kathryn smiled. "Chakotay made that for me."

B'Elanna turned to her and said, "Really? I knew he was good, but I didn't know he was this good."

Kathryn started telling her about Chakotay spending months working on it on Voyager and then not getting to give it to her. She had just gotten to the part about finding it in his quarters when she heard a thud downstairs, followed by Tom yelling, "Doctor!"

Kathryn rushed to the top of the stairs and looked down in time to see Chakotay knelt on his hands and knees before he slumped sideways into Tom's arms. She cleared the steps in two bounds and reached his side just behind the Doctor. Doc felt for his pulse, checked his breathing, and then slapped a hand over his combadge. "Doctor to Starfleet Medical. I have a medical emergency. Beam myself, Commander Chakotay and Captain Kathryn Janeway directly to a surgical room." In a couple of seconds, the three of them disappeared while Harry, Tom and B'Elanna stared in horror.

Tom was the first to speak. "Harry, get to Medical and find out what is going on. B'Elanna and I will take Miral to my mother and get there as fast as we can. 'Lanna, call for site-to-site transport to the house while I get the baby." He ran to the guest room and gathered up the sleeping Miral and her bag and rushed back, noticing Harry was already gone.

"What happened, Tom?" B'Elanna asked with a frightened voice.

"I don't know. He just collapsed. One second he was talking about tea cups, and the next he was on the floor. We will find out when we get there."


	16. Chapter 16

Harry arrived at Medical and quickly made his way to the surgical room where Chakotay, Kathryn and Doc had been sent. He found it just as Kathryn emerged through the door. "Captain?"

"They won't let me stay," she said trying to gather herself together. "A nurse came in to assist the Doctor, and he made me leave."

Harry hesitated for a second, then put his arm around her shoulders and led her away from the door to stand by the wall. "He will be okay, Captain," he said. "You know Doc will take care of him." She stared at the floor. "Did he say anything about what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Only that it's his heart. I don't know if he had a heart attack or if it was something else." She looked up at him. "Oh, gosh! We just left Tom and B'Elanna. Where are they?"

"They are taking Miral to Mrs. Paris and then coming here. Don't worry about them, Captain."

He watched her pace a short path in front of the surgical room door. Tom and B'Elanna showed up ten minutes later, and Admiral Paris was not far behind them. Kathryn saw him and instinctively straightened her stance. He went to her and took her hand. "Kathryn, my wife called after she heard what happened. Do you know anything?"

"Not yet, Owen. Only that it is his heart. I'm sorry I don't have more information for you."

Owen smiled softly. "Kathryn, you are not on duty, and I am here to offer support as a friend. I am not expecting a full status report."

Her face relaxed. "I guess Starfleet trained me too well. I see the uniform and I'm an officer first."

He squeezed her hand and let it go. "You spent a long time with no one to answer to but yourself. Lesser officers might tend toward insubordination. I think you still feel like you have to prove your training." He stepped over to speak to Harry, who also snapped to attention and remained so while he explained what had happened back at the apartment.

A couple of minutes later, the door opened and Doc came out. "Captain," he said, "Chakotay is going to be fine. He is resting comfortably now. He had a minor heart attack, but I was able to quickly repair the abnormality in the artery and regenerate healthy tissue. He should be able to go home this evening, provided he can rest for a couple of days."

"What happened, Doctor?" she asked. "He is young for a heart problem. He's not even 50."

"Let's see," the Doctor said dryly. "Seven-and-a-half years of unbelievable stress, inadequate sleep, irregular diet, and all of the fun the Delta Quadrant had to offer, not to mention his experience in the Maquis before that. Frankly, I am surprised any of you are still walking around."

Kathryn raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't a problem have been picked up on his scans after our return, though?"

"Not necessarily. The entire crew has still been under a tremendous amount of stress trying to readjust to being home. Despite your newfound happiness together, I am willing to bet that the two of you still feel the strain just the same."

She nodded her head and asked, "When can I see him?"

"Now, if you would like. He will be a little disoriented simply because everything happened so quickly, but that should wear off soon."

"What about the others?" she asked looking around her where everyone had crowded in to hear his report.

"They may come in just for a moment, but then they will have to leave. You may stay, but visitors should be limited so he can rest."

They entered the room with Kathryn in the lead, and as she stood by his head and placed her hand on his chest, Chakotay's eyes opened. "Kathryn? What happened?"

"You are at Starfleet Medical. You had a small heart attack, but the Doctor was able to repair the damage."

"A heart attack? How?"

She tried to smile for him and said, "Doc seems to think that you may have been under some unusual stress for the last decade or so."

He saw the worry on her face and raised his hand to take hers. "Oh, I don't know. The luau with the Borg was kind of fun."

She kissed him on the cheek, and he noticed the others standing around the biobed. When he saw Admiral Paris, he tried to sit up. "Admiral, sir," he said, his voice cracking.

"At ease, Chakotay. I'm just here to make sure you are okay. You two really have to stop doing that."

Chakotay laid his head back on the pillow and grinned. "Thank you for coming."

B'Elanna stepped up to his bed and laid her hand on his arm. "You scared the hell out of us, Chakotay. You aren't allowed to do that, you know."

"I'll try to remember that."

"If you wanted to get out of moving, you should have come to me," Tom said. "I have several effective but more subtle ways of weaseling out of a duty shift."

Harry was the last to approach the bedside, uncertainty still clouding his face. "How do you feel, Commander?"

"I feel okay, just a little tired."

Owen said, "Doc says you are going to be fine, so I will return to my office and contact Mrs. Paris." He looked at Kathryn. "She said to tell you to leave the rest of wedding arrangements up to her. She will take care of everything."

"Tell her thank you," Kathryn said. "I will contact her in a few days. I'm sure Julia will do a fine job. I'm much more suited to planning battle strategies than wedding ceremonies, anyway."

Owen laughed, said his goodbyes to everyone and left.

"Chakotay, Captain," Tom said. "Why don't you let us return the apartment and do the packing? We can have everything moved to the new house by the time you are ready to leave this evening. That will be one less thing you have to worry about, and you can go straight to the house from here."

Kathryn looked at Chakotay and squeezed his hand. "Thank you," she said. "That would mean a great deal to us." She looked from Tom to Harry. "B'Elanna packs my clothes, though," she said with a half-grin.

B'Elanna said, "Don't worry, Captain. I'll keep a phaser trained on the bedroom doorway." She looked down at Chakotay, the concern evident in her eyes. "You rest, Chakotay. No more scares, do you hear me?"

She was so serious, Chakotay tried to lighten her mood. "What? No 'Old Man' jokes? Now is the perfect time."

She shook her head and her mouth tightened. "No, Chakotay, no more 'Old Man' jokes."

He raised his hand to grip her arm. "I'm okay, 'Lanna. We've been through worse scrapes than this together."

She turned and left the room before anyone could see the tears in her eyes. Tom cleared his throat and said, "We'll take care of everything. Let me know when you are being released and I will be ready to help you up the stairs at the house."

"That won't be necessary, Tom. I can manage."

"Medic's orders, Chakotay. I'm not leaving you to try it the first time with only a woman who weighs half what you do to catch you if you fall."

"Alright, but if I make it up on my own, you will stop worrying. Commander's orders."

"It's a deal." Tom said goodbye to Kathryn, and he and Harry went out to find B'Elanna and return to the apartment.

Kathryn sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped her hands around his. "They care about you," she said.

"They care about us." Chakotay sighed as sadness crossed his face. "I'm sorry, love."

"It was not your fault. The Doctor is right. Despite our being home and together, we are still experiencing a great deal of change and stress. As much as I like to think otherwise, we are not indestructible."

He scooted to the edge of the bed and patted the space beside him. She lay down on her side and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Kathryn," he said quietly.

"I love you, too. Now get some rest."

His eyes closed and she lay there listening to his heartbeat, strong and regular and comforting. When she was sure he was asleep, she eased off the bed and sat in the chair, her eyes never faltering from the rise and fall of his chest under the cover. Compared to some of his injuries experienced on Voyager, this small incident was more like a case of the hiccoughs. She had never felt so scared and utterly alone, though.

The Doctor returned every hour to check on him, and a late lunch was delivered for both of them. Kathryn wasn't hungry at first, but as she watched Chakotay sit up and eat on his own, she relaxed a little and picked at her food. A nurse came in shortly afterward to get him out of bed and walk him around the room, then down the hallway. His gait was steady and other than fatigue, he seemed to be doing well.

By 1900 hours, Doc declared him ready to go home. "Provided you go to straight to bed, Commander," he said. "For the next two days, I want you to get up and walk a little as you are able, but otherwise you are to rest. I will come by to examine you again in the morning. Call me immediately if you experience discomfort of any kind."

"Thank you, Doc," Chakotay said. "I promise I will follow orders this time."

"I will arrange for you to be transported home. I strongly recommend you take Mr. Paris up on his offer and let him help you up the stairs." The Doctor left the room to arrange the transport while Kathryn contacted Tom.

Tom was waiting for them outside when Kathryn and Chakotay were transported. He immediately went to put his shoulder under Chakotay's arm. "I feel good, Tom," Chakotay said.

"That's great, Commander. You are still going to put your hand on my shoulder and let me help you up the steps."

"Can I at least look around my own home first?" Chakotay asked. "I want to make sure you kids didn't have a party while we were gone."

"I assure you everything is in place and as it should be. I have to answer to Captain Janeway, remember?"

Kathryn and Chakotay made a slow circuit of the downstairs of their home. "You all did a great job, Tom. Thank you," Kathryn said.

"It was no trouble, Captain. The only thing not unpacked is personal papers and other office items. We didn't know which office each of you wanted, so there a couple of boxes in the front room."

"That's not a problem. We have some time to figure it out later."

"Okay, big guy," Tom said. "Upstairs we go. Doctor's orders, remember?"

Chakotay was surprised at how fatigued he felt, and he readily placed one hand on Tom's shoulder and clasped the rail with the other as he took the stairs. Kathryn followed closely behind them with lines of worry around her eyes when she noticed how weak he looked. Even at the top of the stairs, Chakotay kept his hand on Tom and let him help him to the bedroom where he sat on the bed with a deep sigh. "Rest," Tom said. "I mean it. I'm going to take scans one more time and send them to Doc, then you need sleep." He lifted a medical tricorder from his belt and took full scans, then turned to Kathryn. "He is fine, just tired. It will take a day or two to build his strength back up. Please, don't hesitate to contact me for anything. Doc and I are on 24-hour duty."

"Thank you, Tom," Chakotay said as laid back on the bed and closed his eyes.

"Yes, Tom, thank you for everything. I still owe you that beer."

Tom smiled at her. "I'll be sure to remind of you that when the Commander is back to normal. I can see myself out. You stay with him."

Kathryn clasped his shoulder then moved to the bed to sit beside Chakotay. Tom left and Chakotay reached over to take her hand. "Hey, you. Come here," he said softly as he pulled her down to him. "I love you. I'm fine, just a little tired."

She caressed his temple and was comforted once again by the strong, steady heartbeat in his chest. "You promised you wouldn't leave me, Chakotay. I am holding you to that."

"So am I, love. So am I." His eyes closed again and he drifted off to sleep. She got up and took off his shoes and covered him with a blanket. She changed into a pair of pajamas, picked out a book to read, and curled up in the chair facing the bed. She saw the lingering pale pallor of his skin, watched the rise and fall of his breathing, and twirled the ring that matched his image around her finger. Finally, she let the tears fall and silently cried herself to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

"Kathryn?"

She startled awake and saw Chakotay pushing himself to a sitting position. "I'm here," she said as she went to his side.

"I didn't know where you were. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I guess I fell asleep in the chair."

He raised a hand to her cheek and lightly caressed it. "You've been crying."

She knew there was no point in denying it. From their first weeks on Voyager, he had always known when she had been crying. "Not much," she said softly.

"I'm sorry, love. I never wanted to make you cry."

She clasped his hand and gazed into his face. "You did not make me cry, Chakotay. It was just the situation. I was scared, and then so relieved to have you home." She smiled at him. "You know I always wait until after the crisis is over to fall apart. How do you feel?"

"I feel good, more rested. How long was I asleep?"

She looked at the chronometer. "About two hours." He started to swing his legs off the bed and she said, "What do you need? I'll get it."

He gave her half-grin and said, "There are some things you just can't do for me, love."

She laughed. "Oh. Can you walk okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'll be right back."

She watched him walk into the bathroom and was relieved that he seemed stronger than when they had first come home. She was caught between wanting to do everything for him to take care of him, and knowing that he would only get better by doing things for himself with her help when he needed it. They had both returned to their posts and fought battles and patched up the ship in worse condition than he was in right now. But this wasn't the Delta Quadrant and no one was going to die if he stayed in bed. One of the best qualities in both of them was also their worst: they were each maddeningly independent. She decided he would resent it if he felt she was trying to mother him, just as she would. She would tell him if she thought he was pushing too far, but she would try to take her cues from him.

He came out of the bathroom and sat beside her on the edge of the bed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "The kids did a good job with the house," he said, looking around at the bookcases and the pictures and other small items.

"They did, didn't they? I hope we don't have to move again anytime soon, but we know who to call if we do." She spotted the wooden rose box atop a dresser, very carefully lined up and placed in the exact center. "B'Elanna probably measured the space," Kathryn thought to herself with a smile. She turned to Chakotay. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat," he said.

"You have to tell me what you feel like doing. I will try not to mother you, if you promise me you won't push yourself too far and will tell me when you are tired or need help." He was silent for a moment and tugged on his ear. "I mean it, Chakotay. We are on Earth, now. The Vidians are not going to harvest my body parts if you send me to get you a cup of tea."

He chuckled and said, "I guess you are right. We are so used to doing everything for ourselves. It feels strange to have you expecting me to admit when I am not up for something."

She clasped his hand and said softly, "I am not your Captain depending on you to carry out my orders. Please, Chakotay. I will do anything to keep from seeing you lying in that hospital bed again."

The pain in her voice was almost more than he could bear. He pulled her into a long, tender kiss and whispered, "I promise."

She stood up. "The Doctor said you need to walk some, but I don't think you should be up and down the stairs just yet. Why don't I go down and fix dinner and bring it back up? There is enough space on this floor for you to stroll through the rooms and get a little exercise. Just keep your combadge on and use it to call me if you need me."

"Yes, Captain," he said with a grin.

She pulled his head to her chest and hugged him before going to make dinner. Chakotay walked through the rooms upstairs and then up and down the hallway a few times. He returned to their bedroom and stood at the large window that faced the backyard. He replayed the events of the day in his head and still found them hard to believe. His hand absently rubbed his chest over his heart as he listened to the occasional faint sounds from below as Kathryn prepared their meal.

He tapped his combadge and said, "Hi, hon."

"Are you okay?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to hear your voice."

He could tell she was smiling when she said, "I see. Would you like me to recite poetry for you?"

"No, just tell me you love me."

"I love you, Chakotay. You know I do."

"Yes, I know. I still want to hear you say it, though, just because I can. I love you, my Kathryn."

"I am almost finished with dinner. What would you like to drink?"

"Tea is fine. What are we having?"

"Vegetable Parmesan and spinach salad. Is that okay?"

"It sounds great. Are you sure you don't want help?"

"No, you rest. I'll be up in a few minutes. I love you."

"I love you, too, Kathryn."

She ended the link, and he saw his own smile reflected in the window. With nothing but the sound of her voice, she could do things to him he couldn't even describe. What he felt for her was so much more than love, and to know that soon she would be his wife filled him with a joy he had never experienced. He reclined on the sofa to wait for her, content in the knowledge that this time she would come to him.

The next morning, Chakotay awoke with the sunrise. Kathryn was snuggled against his side and he lightly ran his fingers through her hair. She wrapped her arm over his chest and said, "Good morning."

"I find myself fascinated by your hair," he said softly.

She sighed a soft "mmm" and asked, "How do you feel?"

"Much better."

She raised up on her elbow and gazed at him. "Your color is back to normal. That's a good sign." She kissed him on the cheek and he pulled her down on top of him. She tried to raise up, but he held her tight.

"Chakotay, I'm too heavy."

He chuckled and said, "Hon, I'm okay. The Doctor repaired the damage to my heart. It's as good as new."

She gazed into his eyes and relaxed her body. "I know. I guess I am still worried more than I want to admit."

He smoothed her hair back from her face and cupped her cheek. "My beautiful, strong Kathryn. Trust me; trust Doc. I'm not going anywhere."

She laid her head on him and listened to his heartbeat, letting the warmth of his body wash over her. She kissed the bronze skin of his chest and then rolled out of bed to go in the bathroom. He sat up and stretched and went to the window to look out over the yard. When she returned, he slid his arm around her waist and said, "It's a beautiful morning. Let's have our coffee outside."

"Are you up for the stairs?"

He pressed his lips to her temple. "Yes, I'll be fine. I promise."

"I'll go make the coffee and meet you downstairs."

They took their coffee to the back patio and sat at the small round table looking out over the yard. The morning sunlight filtered through the trees and cast soft highlights and shadows across the flowering bushes. He clasped her hand and said, "This is ours. It is hard to believe that this is not some holodeck simulation. I had to stop myself from asking the computer to increase the temperature by four degrees."

She smiled and watched a bumblebee gathering pollen from a pink rose. "It does seem almost unreal. What we managed to accomplish together seems unreal." She laughed softly. "In a way, I almost feel like I have the proverbial empty nest syndrome. All 150 kids left for the Academy on the same day."

He grinned at her. " 'Mama Janeway' was one of your nicknames."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "One of?"

"Yeah, you probably don't want to know the others."

Her smile was brighter to him than the morning sun. "I know I was hard on them. I was hard on you. I had to be to get everyone through each day in one piece. They didn't always like me, but I kept my promise to them."

"Maybe some days they didn't like you, but they did love you." He squeezed her hand. "I loved you. Always."

She leaned over the chair and pressed her soft lips to his, her hand gripping his leg and feeling the strong muscle quiver at her touch. "I told you once that I couldn't imagine a day without you in it. I meant it then, and even more so now."

He slid his hand to the nape of her neck, his thumb caressing her cheek, and he pulled her lips to his again. "One good thing about an empty nest is that we don't have to worry about being interrupted."

Just then, her combadge chirped and they both laughed as she rolled her eyes. "Good morning, Doctor," she said.

"Captain," he answered. "If the Commander is awake, I would like to examine him to see how he is doing."

"Of course, Doctor. We are on the back patio."

Doc soon materialized and approached them at the table. "Commander, you look better this morning. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, Doc. I rested well last night and have had no problems."

"Excellent." The Doctor scanned Chakotay with a tricorder and studied the results for a moment. "Everything looks good. Your heart rate and blood pressure are normal, the regenerated tissue is healthy, and your oxygen levels are good. I still want you to get plenty of rest today, but I think it is safe to begin returning to your normal activities as you feel like it."

Chakotay flashed Kathryn a wicked grin and asked, "All activities?" He watched a flush rise up Kathryn's neck to color her cheeks.

"Chakotay!" she groaned.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, Commander, all activities, provided you do not get unusually fatigued. Remember, your heart is as healthy as it can possibly be for your age, but you are not 25."

Kathryn put her head in her hand and Chakotay said, "Thank you for everything, Doctor. We will see you at the Medical Council meeting."

"Commander, I am certainly not expecting you to attend the meeting. There will be other members of the crew there. It is not necessary for you to come."

"Doc, you said yourself I am fine. I am not about to stay at home in bed while your future is being decided. Kathryn and I will be there." He expected Kathryn to argue with him about it, but after a long look at him, she nodded her head.

"We will both be there, Doctor," she said. "Our testimony will carry more weight than anyone else's."

"I don't suppose it would do any good to order you to stay home, would it?" Doc asked.

"I'm afraid not, Doc," Chakotay said. "I will make sure to take it easy afterward."

Doc pulled a hypospray out of his medical kit. "This is just an extra boost of vitamins and amino acids. It will help with your energy level." He pressed the hypospray to Chakotay's neck, then packed up his kit and stepped back. "I will see you in about three hours," he said as he dematerialized.

Chakotay stood and went to Kathryn, sliding his hands over her shoulders and kissing the top of her head. "How about a stroll around the yard?"

She took his hand and let him tug her up. His grip was strong and sure, and she forced the last of her worry to the back of her mind. They walked slowly over the grounds, pausing to explore each flower bed, leaning against an ancient oak to kiss softly, kneeling hand-in-hand in the soft grass to watch a tiny snail. Finally, they returned to the house to prepare for the meeting, once again donning their titles of Captain and Commander along with their uniforms in unyielding determination to protect their crewman.


	18. Chapter 18

Kathryn and Chakotay arrived at Starfleet Medical and made their way to the conference room chosen for the meeting. She was in the lead, he a pace behind and to the right of her just as they had walked the corridors of Voyager for over seven years. An aide was waiting at the door. "Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay. The Council is assembling now and will call for you in a moment."

"Thank you." Kathryn and Chakotay stood at rest in front of the door until they heard footsteps behind them. They turned to see Tom, B'Elanna, and Harry approaching.

Tom stopped in front of them and curtly nodded his head. "Captain, Commander," he clipped.

Kathryn returned the nod. "Lieutenants, Ensign." She and Chakotay turned back to the door and waited. They all understood what was at stake and were in full Starfleet Officer mode, no hint of their friendship apparent and expressions neutral but guarded.

A couple of minutes later, the door opened and an ensign greeted them. "Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay, the Council will see you now. If the other witnesses will wait outside, they will be called at the appropriate time." The aide showed Tom, B'Elanna, and Harry to a bench while Kathryn and Chakotay stepped through the doors. They were led to the front of the room where the Doctor was already seated and the five-member committee waited behind a long table.

"Commander Chakotay," Admiral Ritch greeted. "I am surprised to see you here. I understood you suffered a medical crisis just yesterday."

"A minor heart attack, sir," Chakotay replied. "The Doctor repaired the damage."

"It is not necessary for you to be here, Commander."

"With all due respect, sir, I feel that it is. The Doctor is my crewman and my friend. It will take more than heart surgery to keep me from supporting him when needed, sir."

Admiral Ritch nodded. "Well, shall we proceed, then? This hearing is considered informal. Our purpose is to explore further the Doctor's ability to properly function as a care provider. His medical expertise and knowledge are not in question. Our concerns lie in his abilities to interact with and participate professionally with both patients and other medical staff. The Mark I holograms were considered to have significant defects with interpersonal subroutines." He looked at Kathryn. "Captain Janeway, our questioning will begin with you. Commander, you may have seat."

"Yes, sir." Chakotay took a seat beside Doc, smiling at him in encouragement.

"Captain Janeway, we have read the medical logs and other documents relevant to the Doctor's treatments, innovations, and research conducted aboard Voyager. It is clear that he showed great ability beyond his original programming to devise new approaches to some very unique medical challenges. What can you tell us about his development of interpersonal skills?"

Kathryn stood at attention with spine straight, shoulders and hips squared, chin parallel to the floor. "Admirals," she clipped. "When the Doctor first came online after the death of my Chief Medical Officer, he did exhibit the traits that caused Starfleet to retire the original Mark I EMH's. However, as he remained online and was allowed more and more interaction with the crew, he began to develop greater compassion and the ability to listen and respond appropriately to others. Over his years of service aboard Voyager, he formed true friendships with myself and many of the crew. He participated in social activities, served as a tutor for Naomi Wildman and now as godfather for Miral Paris, and helped Seven of Nine develop social skills and explore her humanity. He took an interest in hobbies of his own choosing such as holo-imagery, music, and painting. He even once programmed himself to simulate a 24-hour flu virus to better understand what patients go through when ill. He learned to care about more than the medical health of his patients. He experienced loss and grief. On more than one occasion, out of a sense of loyalty to his ship and shipmates, he was vital to protecting Voyager and the entire crew from enemies. He even experienced love and intimacy." Kathryn paused and looked at the Doctor before continuing. "Admirals, the Doctor is as real and crucial a member of my crew as anyone flesh and blood. Many of us would not be here today without his medical care. More importantly, all of us would be poorer without his friendship and participation in our extended family aboard Voyager."

"Thank you, Captain," Admiral Ritch said. "We will have further questions in a moment, but I would like to hear now Commander Chakotay's response to the same inquiry."

Chakotay stepped forward to stand beside Kathryn. "Admirals, there is not a lot I can add to Captain Janeway's comments. The fact that I am here, against the Doctor's advice, to assist him should provide a testimony in itself. I cannot imagine what Voyager's journey would have been like without the Doctor. It was not only the ship that he impacted. He helped many cultures across the Delta Quadrant by providing medicines and developing cures. He made friends among alien races, explored his own beliefs in such esoteric areas as the basic rights of sentient beings, the need we all feel to be validated and recognized, and the ethics of research methodology and using the results of unethical experiments performed by others. He wrestled with the question of his own nature. He faced the moral dilemmas of making hard choices and living with the consequences of those choices." Chakotay looked up and down the table at each member of the Council, then fixed on Admiral Ritch. "Permission to speak freely, sir."

"Granted, Commander."

"Frankly, I find it disturbing that this hearing is even deemed necessary by Starfleet Medical. In my mind, it is no different from myself or Captain Janeway being called into question as to whether we can command. We have more than proven our abilities to do so. The Doctor proved a long time ago to the crew of Voyager that he is far more than a Mark I EMH. It is my opinion that our being here, having to defend the social and interpersonal skills of one of our closest friends, is unfortunate and unwarranted."

Admiral Ritch eyed Chakotay carefully for several seconds, then nodded to him. "Thank you for your comments and candor. You and the Captain may sit down as we call on the other witnesses." He looked to the aide standing beside the conference room doors. "Ensign, please escort the other witnesses in now."

The ensign looked uncertain for a moment and said, "Ah, Admiral, I'm not sure you want to call all of them."

The Admiral stared down the ensign and said sharply, "You have been given an order. I suggest you follow it."

"Yes, sir." The ensign opened the door and waved his hand. Tom, B'Elanna, and Harry came through the door first, ushering in a flood wave of Voyager's crewmen. As more and more people marched through the doors, Admiral Ritch, the Doctor, Kathryn and Chakotay all rose to face them. As orderly and succinctly as possible, 63 crew members in full uniform and with Starfleet Academy precision filed into the room and stood at attention. Kathryn had to steel herself to the emotions as the Doctor's eyes widened and a soft smile crossed his face. When the last person stood along the back wall of the room, Admiral Ritch asked dryly, "Well, is that everyone?"

"Not exactly, sir," the ensign answered. "There are another 26 subspace communications awaiting your activation. Central Communications did not accept the rest that came through because they were slowing the system."

"I see." Doc, Chakotay and Kathryn turned again to face the committee. The Admiral said, "Doctor, when we said you could invite a few witnesses, this is not quite what we had in mind."

Doc was still clearly surprised. "I assure you, Admiral," he said, "other than the Captain and Commander, I only invited Lieutenants Paris and Ensign Kim."

Admiral Ritch looked over the crowded room. "Let's make this easy, shall we? Is there any one of you who is here to speak out against the Doctor or provide any reason why his services at Starfleet Medical should be limited?" The silence was complete as 63 pairs of eyes stared straight ahead, not a muscle moving or a rustle heard. "You are all in attendance to offer support for the instatement of full rights as granted to any other physician at Starfleet Medical?"

As complete as the silence had been, the resounding answer of "Yes, sir!" was deafening. The Admiral sat down and leaned over to speak quietly with the other committee members. After a couple of minutes of hushed debate, he stood again.

"Doctor, this committee sees no reason to prolong these proceedings. It is clear that you have earned the respect and support of your fellow crewmen and of your commanding officers. Therefore, you are to be granted full rights as a practicing physician at Starfleet Medical. Please report to my office at 0900 hours tomorrow and we will discuss the arrangements and your needs." A hint of a smile softened his face. "Something tells me, Doctor, that you have some very interesting stories to tell. You are dismissed."

Doc turned to Kathryn and she hugged him, then Chakotay grinned and shook his hand. Soon, the rest of the crowd was filing past the Doctor to offer a pat on the back or a handshake with smiles and words of congratulations. They slowly dispersed and Kathryn, Chakotay, and Doc walked out together. "Well, Doc, how do you feel?" Chakotay asked.

"I must admit I am a bit overwhelmed by the support of the crew. It was unexpected."

"I suspect Tom the Gossip had something to do with getting the word out," Kathryn said. "I am happy things have worked out for you."

"Now, Commander, the question is how do you feel?" Doc asked. "You should be at home in bed."

Chakotay chuckled. "I am headed that way, Doc. I feel good, but I wouldn't mind resting for a bit."

"Good, see that you do. Call me if you need to for any reason. Otherwise, I will be by again in the morning for a final check-up."

When they arrived back home, Chakotay made his way upstairs with Kathryn following behind. He sat on the bed with a sigh and took off his boots and jacket. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, hon. I can tell I am not 100%, but nothing a nap won't cure." He patted the bed beside him. She sat down and he put his arm around her waist and kissed her temple. "Will you stay with me for a little while?"

"Are you going to behave?" she asked.

He grinned. "For now."

She laughed and gathered up his boots to put them away. He finished undressing and climbed under the covers, watching as she took off her uniform except for the tank and her underwear and crawled into bed. She reclined against the headboard and pulled his pillow over her lap. He laid his head down, draping his arm over her and lightly tracing his hand over her leg. She caressed his hair and temple, and soon he drifted off to sleep.

She stayed for a while longer and then gently eased out from under him. She pulled on a pair of pants, made sure his combadge was on the nightstand within easy reach for him, then went downstairs. She smiled as she remembered she needed to contact Julia about the wedding plans. Most of the decisions for the ceremony had been made, and all that was really left was to wait less than two weeks before she would be his wife.

She completed her call and spent some time in the office with a cup of coffee and PADDs of the latest warp core energy research. She heard him coming down the stairs a couple of hours later and went to meet him. He looked refreshed and his eyes were bright again. He pulled her into a hug and planted a soft, tender kiss on her lips. "Hi," he said.

"Mmmm. You look like you feel better."

"I do." He leaned down to her again, taking her mouth in a deep kiss and sliding his hands to the small of her back. She slipped her tongue between his lips and found his as she massaged the broad muscles across his shoulders. He turned with her in his arms and put his back to the wall, pulling her hips against him and running his hands down her buttocks. A quiet moan escaped her before she broke the kiss and leaned her head back to look at him.

"Chakotay," she said, her voice husky despite her concern. "We shouldn't get carried away."

"Why? You heard the Doc this morning."

"Yes, but you still get tired more easily than normal."

He grinned at her. "Then you can be on top and do most of the work."

She giggled and kissed him again briefly. "I don't think we should push it."

He spun her around and pinned her against the wall, his tongue driving between her lips and his need evident against her stomach. She pushed against him twice before she lost hold of the thought that he should be resting. Her arms went to his buttocks and pulled him to her as her hips rocked against him. He had always been gentle with her when initiating their lovemaking, and she found this rough play highly arousing. She nipped his bottom lip and reached between them to grasp his erection. He grunted and grabbed at her shirt and snatched it over her head.

He pushed her back against the wall and sucked in her breast, squeezing the nipple between his lips and tonguing it against his top teeth. She snaked her hand under the band of his pants and underwear and started pumping him. He slid the clothing to the floor and stepped out of it, then tossed his shirt to join the pile. In one swift motion, he snatched her pants and panties down her legs and pulled them off her feet before standing again and sliding his hand to her core.

She moaned, and he drove a finger inside her as he crushed her in a kiss that took her breath away. Her hips thrust against his hand, her fingers clamped around his shaft, and the nails of her other hand raked down his back. He kept her pinned with his chest as she bucked against him, the heel of his hand rubbing her clit. He inserted a second finger in her and she gasped his name. His other hand twined in her hair, and she felt the drops of his fluid as she stroked him. He buried his head in her neck and sucked and bit his way over the sensitive skin. She tightened around his fingers and he swelled in her grasp. He pulled his hand from her, pushed hers away from his erection, then lifted her thigh and entered her as fast and far as he could.

"Oh, god, Chakotay!" she cried out. She bent her knee over his hip, and with his next thrust, he kept her pinned against the wall as he lifted her other leg. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gripped his sides with her thighs as he held her up with his hands under her buttocks and drove into her. Each thrust took him deep inside her and the small of his stomach brushed against her swollen clit. She clung to him and her moans in his ear sent delicious tingles through his body, spurring him harder. She tried to hold back, but the heat burning through her center soon won out. With one last "Ahh!" her back bowed against the wall as the orgasm exploded to white flames inside her. He drove into her twice more before matching her cry with his own guttural shout. His hips forced her upward as his climax rocked his body and her tight core clenched around him. His teeth raked over her shoulder and her nails dug into his back with each spasm of their muscles. When the flash through his nerves started to calm, he dropped his forehead to her neck, braced his body over hers against the wall, and bent one knee forward to help support her weight still quivering around him. He felt her leg push against his grip and he slowly lowered it, then the other, making sure she was balanced before he eased his pressure on her.

His hand went to the nape of her neck as his lips found hers tenderly, both of them still breathing hard. He bent over and picked up his T-shirt, planting soft kisses up her body and over her nipple as he rose. He gently wiped their mingled fluids from between her legs then handed her the shirt to finish up.

She wiped herself and giggled as she stared into the dark pools of his eyes. "I'm not sure that was quite what Doc had in mind when he said 'normal activities'."

He grinned at her and gathered their clothing from the floor around them. "We can tell him it was a test run. I think I passed." He followed her upstairs where they lay down together and softly caressed and kissed each other to sleep again.


	19. Chapter 19

The Doctor contacted them the next morning at 0700 hours for Chakotay's final check-up. Kathryn and Chakotay were on the patio with their coffee and Doc appeared a few minutes after his call. "Good morning, Captain, Commander. You both look well this morning. Are you feeling stronger, Commander?"

Chakotay's eyes twinkled as he glanced at Kathryn then back to the Doctor. "I feel great, Doc. No complaints."

The Doctor began scanning him with the tricorder and looking over the data. His brow furrowed and he said, "Commander, I am detecting a contusion over your hip. Have you fallen?"

Kathryn snorted her coffee and Chakotay fought to keep a neutral expression. "Uh, no Doc. It's fine."

"If you are having difficulties with balance, it could indicate a problem with your oxygen levels."

Kathryn turned her head away from them to stare out across the yard, a pink flush evident over her neck. Chakotay watched her turn away from them and couldn't stop the lopsided grin, his right cheek dimpling. "Really, Doctor, it is nothing. I haven't had any difficulties with balance or anything like that. Just concentrate on my heart, please."

"But if there are problems with…" Doc took note of Chakotay's grin and Kathryn's turned head, and one eyebrow quirked. "Ah, never mind. It has been a few months since I treated Bulkhead Syndrome. I should have recognized the signs."

"Bulkhead Syndrome?" Chakotay asked.

"Mr. Paris' colorful term for the unique pattern of bruising that results from intimate relations against the ship's bulkheads, or a wall. He later came to use it for any intimate activity injuries."

Chakotay laughed as he watched Kathryn turn back to the Doctor with a shocked look. "You treated it often enough to _name_ it?" she demanded.

"Unfortunately, yes," the doctor quipped.

Kathryn shook her head and put a hand over her eyes.

"You might as well let me treat you, too, while I am here, Captain."

"No thank you, Doctor. I am fine."

"I'm sure," he said looking from Chakotay's hulking boxer's frame to the petite Kathryn.

"I need more coffee," she said as she swept her cup off the table and headed inside.

"Really, Commander, it is no big deal for me to heal the bruises."

"I doubt you could find her now if you tried," Chakotay said still grinning. "How is my heart?"

"You are perfectly healthy," Doc declared. "I am going to give you one more boost of vitamins just to be on the safe side, but I see no need for further examinations until your next regular check-up. I trust you will contact me if you experience any discomfort or symptoms of any kind."

"Yes, I will."

"Chakotay," Doc said, turning serious. "This little heart attack was a warning. You have to find a way to manage your stress better."

He looked at the Doctor and said, "But I'm not stressed. Not anymore, anyway, since Kathryn and I have been together."

"Oh, really? In two months' time you were abruptly returned to the Alpha Quadrant, began a whirlwind romance, made a trip to meet her family, proposed, had five weeks to plan a wedding, and bought a home. On top of that, you still have decisions to make about your future career now that we are back on Earth, and if I understand correctly, you will be leaving the day after your wedding to visit your home world that you have not been to in many years because of the unpleasant things that happened there. I understand that you may feel happy about most of these events, but you have a tremendous amount of change happening in a very short time period."

"You are right, Doc," Chakotay acknowledged with a sigh. "There has been a lot going on for both Kathryn and me."

"As your physician and your friend, I would suggest that you postpone your trip to Trebus. I know your sister is eager to see you, but at this time that is the only delay that could be made in your plans, and I would guess the one event that is causing you more distress than any other."

"But Doc, if I don't go now, it might be months or even a year before I get the time again."

"In my opinion, that is a good thing. Get settled into your home and marriage first. Explore your options for what you want to do now. Give yourself some time, Chakotay. Your body has warned you it is time to slow down and relax. Your sister will understand. Build a healthy, stable life before you face the demons of your past. The Captain deserves no less from the man she loves."

The Doctor's last statement finally got his attention. Chakotay looked out through the trees as he thought about everything, then glanced back to the Doc with a resigned expression. "You are right, she does deserve it. I will talk to Kathryn and to Sekaya. After all this time being away, what's a few more months?"

"Good. Well, I will leave you two to your morning. I need to prepare for my meeting with Admiral Ritch."

"Thank you, Doc," Chakotay said as he stood.

When the Doctor left, Chakotay went inside and called to Kathryn. She came out of the front office and leaned against the doorframe. "Bulkhead Syndrome? Did you know about that?"

He moved toward her and laughed. "No, I swear." He pulled her into a kiss and lightly ran his hands over her back. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She smiled and said, "No, love, you didn't hurt me anymore than I apparently hurt you." She rested her hand on his chest and gazed into his eyes. She could see a guardedness there, and her smile faded a bit. "What is it, Chakotay? Was something wrong with your exam?"

"No, not with the exam," he assured her. "Doc says I am perfectly healthy." He took a deep breath and led her by the hand to the sofa. He told her about possibly needing to postpone the trip to visit Sekaya and why. "As much as I hate to admit it, he may be right," Chakotay said. "Even though you are going with me, I have still been uneasy about the trip. It is constantly in the back of my mind since we got back to Federation space, and no matter what you say, I do feel guilty about asking you to spend our honeymoon going to Trebus."

She clasped his hand. "I told you it was fine. Really, I don't mind."

"Maybe not, but I do."

"Why didn't you say anything, Chakotay? I didn't know you were still having such problems with it."

He tugged his ear and stared at the floor. "I don't know. I guess I am not used to talking about it with anyone. I have tried to keep that part of myself buried for so long that I don't know how not to." He looked back up to her. "I am happy, Kathryn. Happier than I have ever been. There is a small part of me that will always feel that loss, though. And now, I have to disappoint Sekaya again and tell her why. She will worry."

"She may worry, but she will also understand. She loves you."

He cupped her cheek and smiled softly. "I love you."

She leaned into his touch. "Please, Chakotay. Don't hide from me."

"I did promise that, didn't I?" He kissed her forehead. "Come back outside with me. I have an idea for something I would like to show you."

"A boat?" she asked, her blue eyes shining.

"Ha! No, not a boat this time." He was smiling, his face relaxed again, as he took her by the hand and led her outside. He walked across the patio and toward the back of the property. In one corner, hidden from view from the house, was a small, circular rose garden surrounded by lush grass and two tall oaks that branched over each other to create a sort of canopy. Other smaller trees were scattered close by and filtered the sunlight to a soft, pale glow.

Chakotay stopped between the roses and the oaks and put his arm around her waist. "Do you remember the table we were at when we ate at Harper's Way? I saw this area yesterday and thought about building a bench seat like the one there. It could be like your dad's grove, a place to come and read or just sit and enjoy the roses and the fresh air. I know we have the patio, but this would be more like a little hide-away. I would make it semi-circular like at Harper's Way to follow the curve of the flower bed and set it back under the oak trees."

Her smile lit her face and his breath caught in his throat. "I think it would be perfect," she said.

He turned to her and circled his arms around her. Her blue eyes shone and the rays of the sun played over the reds and golds of her auburn hair. "God, you are beautiful," he said softly.

Her hands rested on the backs of his powerful arms and she tilted her chin. "Kiss me, my love," she whispered. He pressed his lips softly to hers, lingering and warm and smooth, passing between them all of the feelings they had for each other and the words they had wanted to say but left unspoken for so many years. When he released the kiss, he took her hands in his and tugged her down to the grass. They lay on their backs, hands clasped between them, and watched the leaves on the trees dancing above them.

"I used to lie like this under the trees by the river on New Earth," he said.

"I know, I saw you."

He turned his head to her. "You did?"

She smiled. "Only a few times, when I was coming back from checking the traps in the woods."

He chuckled. "You must have thought it was strange."

"No, I thought it was wonderful. I stopped to watch you a couple of times, and you looked so at peace. I wished I could find that balance."

He squeezed her hand. "You did, in the end."

She giggled. "I saw you swimming once, too."

His eyebrows raised and he grinned. "Let me guess, I was nude."

She nodded her head and turned to him. "I wasn't spying. Well, not really. I came back much earlier from my walk one day. It was hot and even the insects were staying out of sight. I gave up and started back to the shelter when I heard a splash. You were in the river with just your chest above the water. I watched for a couple of minutes as you ducked your head under and swam along the middle. I assumed you had on shorts, and I was about to work up enough courage to tell you I would change clothes and join you." She paused.

"And?" he said grinning.

She giggled again. "You started walking back up the bank, and the water level dropped to your stomach, then the tops of your hips, and in three more strides you were standing on the grass, naked, facing my direction. I panicked and ducked behind a bush. When you were dressed again, I snuck back out along the trails and stayed gone the rest of the day."

He laughed and kissed her hand. "I only swam nude three or four times, and I thought I always did so early enough that you would not be back for a while."

She turned her head to him with a leer. "Did you ever see me naked? I mean, we did live together in the same shelter, and the bathtub was kept rather close for safety reasons."

"No. I tried to be very careful in giving you your privacy and announcing myself or making some noise if I was coming on the shelter unexpectedly."

She said, "I always wondered why you did that."

"Besides, if I had seen you naked, there is no way I would have lasted the rest of the journey without making a move on you. The image of you in the towel the night we first discovered the monkey was enough to fuel my dreams for years."

She laughed. "Yes, that was a bit awkward."

He reached his hand over and ran his fingers through her hair. "I remember the first time I touched your hair. It took every ounce of control I had not to keep running it through my hands."

"The night after we cleaned up from the plasma storm, when you gave me the neck massage."

"Yes."

"I remember. Later, you told me the legend because it made it easier for you to tell me how you felt."

He grinned. "I may have tried to hide it in a story, but I meant every word. I still do, Kathryn."

She turned onto her side in the grass and raised up on her elbow to look at his face. "I don't know the exact moment I fell in love with you, but I know that it started there on that planet. If we had stayed, I would have been happy."

He caressed her cheek. "I was already falling in love with you when we arrived on New Earth. By the time we left, I was long gone."

"Do you regret the time we lost, Chakotay?"

He thought for a moment. "Not really, not in light of the situation we were in. We did what we thought was right. If given the same choices in the same circumstances, I think we would make the same decision again. It's who we are, and who we had to be. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up that time to you, though."

She leaned over and kissed him softly. "As will I, love."

She turned back over and lowered her head to his shoulder. His shirt was warm on her neck from the sun. "Do you miss my long hair?" she asked.

He smiled. "Sometimes. I know it was a lot to take care of, though. I don't blame you for cutting it."

"I suppose I could have it lengthened again."

"Only if you want to, hon." He pressed his lips to her head and brushed the hair back from her face. "You are perfect just the way you are."


	20. Chapter 20

It was four days until the wedding, and the Enterprise was making its approach to high orbit around Earth. Captain Picard sent a message requesting that Kathryn and Chakotay beam aboard in an hour. They were still officially on leave, so they dressed in civilian clothing. Chakotay contacted Tom to tell him where they would be in case anyone needed to get in touch with them. When Kathryn came downstairs, his cheeks dimpled and he swept her up in a hug. "You look beautiful," he said. She was in a light blue, silky dress and a pair of white, heeled sandals. He kissed her rosy lips then set her down again.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself." Chakotay had chosen to wear fitted gray slacks and a loose, white pull-over soft shirt, with black belt and shoes. As they were attaching their com badges, Kathryn's chirped.

"Enterprise to Captain Janeway."

"Yes, this is Captain Janeway."

"We are ready to beam you and the Commander aboard, ma'am."

"Thank you, we are ready."

They appeared in the transporter room and the first face she saw was Tuvok's. "Tuvok!" she gasped, stepping off the platform and clasping his arms. Her eyes glistened as she said, "I had no idea you were coming. I'm so glad to see you."

"I would not miss your wedding, Captain." One hand rose slowly to barely squeeze her elbow before he dropped it again.

A voice said, "I should have known if anybody could get a rise out of a Vulcan, it would be Katie Janeway." She let go of Tuvok as she turned with a smile and said, "Will Riker. It is good to see you again."

"Captain," he said.

"Please, just Kathryn. I did not get to speak to you much in the madness of our return. How are you?"

"I'm great, thank you." He smiled at her. "This is your last chance for that date."

She laughed and turned to Chakotay who was greeting Tuvok. Chakotay went to her side and flashed a half-grin. "What's this about a date?"

Will said, "Commander Chakotay, you are about to marry the only woman who ever stood me up on a first date. Maybe you can share your secret with me while you are here."

Chakotay chuckled and said, "Well, it took me seven-and-a-half years to get a first date with her. I may not be much help."

Will laughed. "Captain Picard is waiting for you. I will show you the way."

Kathryn walked beside Will with Chakotay and Tuvok behind them. They entered the briefing room and Captain Picard stood to greet them. When Chakotay came through the door, he looked down the table and halted. A beautiful tall, thin woman with long black hair, bronze skin and deep brown eyes stood up and ran toward him. "Sekaya!" he gasped. She threw herself into his arms and he spun her around in a tight hug. When he set her down again, she had tears in her eyes. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Captain Picard offered to bring me here since you could not come to Trebus."

Chakotay turned and said, "Captain Picard, thank you. You have no idea what this means to me." He noticed Kathryn smiling widely and held out his hand to her.

Kathryn hugged Sekaya and said, "I am glad to finally meet you in person."

"Not half as glad as I am to meet the Captain who brought my brother back to me."

Kathryn turned. "Captain Picard, I can't believe you went to all this trouble for us."

"Please, call me Jean Luc. It was no trouble, really. After all the time Voyager spent lost, we could not let your wedding go by without your family and closest friends."

Will stepped back to the door and said, "I will be overseeing the crew departures, Captain."

"Thank you, Commander," Jean Luc replied. "Would you please send in Deanna and Beverly?"

"Of course, sir."

The door closed behind Will, and Jean Luc said, "Deanna and Beverly have been planning the dinner. There a few brief details to go over, and then we will return you to the surface when you are ready."

The two women entered and greeted Jean Luc, then smiled at Kathryn and Chakotay. "Captain, Commander," they said.

"Please, just Kathryn and Chakotay," Kathryn said. "There are too many captains and commanders around here."

They laughed and Jean Luc stood up to serve coffee and tea from the setting on the table. Beverly asked, "How are you doing, Chakotay? I was very concerned to hear about your recent heart surgery."

"Thank you. The Doctor repaired the damage and I am perfectly healthy." Chakotay felt Sekaya grip his hand and he turned to smile at her. "I am fine now."

"Well, I know you are eager to catch up with your sister and Commander Tuvok. It won't take long to smooth out a few details for the dinner." Beverly confirmed the guest list and then they discussed the menu and drinks. Cocktails would be served at 1800 hours followed by the meal at 1930 hours. They had also set aside a room near Ten Forward to provide childcare for Miral and Kathryn's nephews.

Chakotay turned to Sekaya. "Are the boys with you?"

"No, I'm sorry. The trip was too long a time to take them from school and their activities. I came alone."

"Your sister is a fascinating woman, Chakotay," Jean Luc said. "She has been informing us of the rebuilding efforts on Trebus."

Tuvok spoke up. "Yes, Commander. I did not know that Sekaya's expertise is in the botanical sciences. She has given me advice on how to improve my efforts with crossbreeding orchids."

Kathryn saw Chakotay beam as if he had just been afforded a highest compliment. She smiled softly and knew there was no greater wedding gift he could have been given. She hoped that this visit would go a long way in easing his mind about his home and family.

The group chatted for a while longer and completed the plans for the dinner. Jean Luc stood and said, "If you will excuse me, I will return to my duties. Beverly and Deanna will take you to the transporter room when you are ready."

Kathryn and Chakotay both stood and Kathryn said, "Jean Luc, your generosity will not be forgotten."

He left the room and the others stood up as well. Chakotay turned to Sekaya. "Why don't you bring your things and stay with us? We have plenty of room." Sekaya looked at Kathryn and said, "I don't want to intrude. The guest quarters here are fine."

"Nonsense," Kathryn said. "You will stay with us as long as you wish. You two have a lot of catching up to do."

Sekaya smiled. "Thank you. I would like that."

Kathryn looked at Tuvok. "You are welcome, as well. We have room for you, too."

"Thank you, Captain, but I will remain on the Enterprise. I will, however, go with you now to see your home and spend some time on the surface."

Kathryn had guessed he wouldn't take her up on the offer, so she was glad he would at least see their house and spend a little time visiting. They followed Deanna and Beverly to Sekaya's quarters to retrieve her things and then made their way to the transporter room with Kathryn on one side of Chakotay and Sekaya on his other side, her hand on his elbow and a wide grin dimpling his cheeks.

When they materialized at the house, Kathryn went into the kitchen to fix drinks for everyone. Chakotay carried Sekaya's bags upstairs and gave her and Tuvok a tour of the house. He took Sekaya outside to show her the grounds, and Kathryn and Tuvok settled in the den. "I am pleased with your home, Captain. It appears to be peaceful here considering we are in the middle of the city."

Kathryn smiled. "It is, Tuvok. We found this neighborhood on a walk one evening. After our trip to Indiana, Chakotay returned here and discovered this place. We have been very happy here."

"How is the Commander's health? He is fully recovered?"

Her smile faded a bit. "He is fine now." She stared off over his shoulder. "Even after everything we went through in the Delta Quadrant, I have never been so scared, Tuvok, as when I saw him collapse on the floor of the apartment that day."

"I regret that I was not here to offer you support."

Her eyes returned to him. "Thank you, Tuvok. Actually, Tom, B'Elanna, and Harry have been a great help to us. Even though they have returned to their parents, I still feel like they are mine, too. How is your family?"

"They are well." Tuvok told her about T'Pel and his children and grandchild. They talked for almost an hour, the longest conversation she had ever had with him at one time that did not involve strategy, before he rose from his seat. "Captain, if you will excuse me, I have some things to attend to at the Academy."

"Of course, Tuvok." She led him to the patio so he could say goodbye to Chakotay and Sekaya. Chakotay stood and put his arm around Kathryn's waist. "I'm glad you are here, Tuvok," he said. "Our wedding would not have been the same without you."

Tuvok dipped his head to him. "I will see you again soon."

Later that evening, Chakotay was preparing dinner when Kathryn entered the kitchen and went to the coffee pot. He put his arms around her from behind and softly kissed her neck. "Are you happy?" she asked him.

"I am, love. It is good to see Sekaya again. I have missed her."

He kissed her neck again and hugged her tightly to him when Sekaya's voice came from the doorway. "So, when are you going to have a baby?" she asked, grinning.

Chakotay froze in place as Kathryn's back stiffened and her head dropped. He slowly moved to Kathryn's side where he could see both her and Sekaya, a pained look on his face. Sekaya's brow furrowed as he looked at Kathryn's bowed head and put a protective arm around her. "We can't," he said softly.

"I can't," Kathryn said, her body still turned away from them.

Chakotay turned his head to Sekaya. "The Delta Quadrant was not a kind place. Some of the injuries Kathryn sustained, the constant stress and physical punishment, induced an early menopause. By the time the Doctor found it, it was too late."

"You mean by the time I went to the Doctor," Kathryn said quietly but with a harsh edge to her voice.

Chakotay took her face in his hands and gently turned her toward him. "No, love, that is not what I meant. You don't know that anything could have been done sooner. Even Doc said so. It was not your fault then, and it is still not your fault. I supported you through it when I made you tell me what was wrong three years ago. We got through it together, and we are still in it together. You are not to blame for what happened to your body."

"I'm sorry, Kathryn," Sekaya said shakily, obviously upset that her remark had caused such pain. "I didn't know."

Finally, Kathryn turned to look at her, struggling to soften her face. "It's okay. No one knows except us and the Doctor. Chakotay only found out because he was threatening to have the Doctor declare me mentally unstable when I locked myself away in my quarters. He helped me as best he could to come to terms with it." She turned her face back to Chakotay and raised a hand to his. "I could not have gotten through it without you. I'm sorry."

"I loved you then, and I love you so much more now, Kathryn. It is enough. _You_ are enough." He slid his fingers to the nape of her neck and pulled her into a tender kiss. "My life is complete. Please don't ever think otherwise."

Sekaya backed out of the kitchen doorway and sat in the den, allowing Chakotay the time to comfort Kathryn without her intrusion. She felt sad for them because she knew that her brother had always wanted a child. It was apparent that Kathryn felt guilty over not being able to have one, but Sekaya knew Chakotay. If he said he was okay with it, then he was, and he would never blame Kathryn for what had happened to her. She only hoped that Kathryn knew that, as well.

Chakotay came into the den a few minutes later and handed her a glass of wine before sitting down with his own. "I am sorry, Chakotay," Sekaya said.

He smiled softly at her. "I know. Honestly, I am surprised no one has brought it up before now. I guess because it is something we knew a long time ago, we just haven't thought about it."

"Is Kathryn okay?"

"Yes, she will be fine. I have tried to help her cope with it as best I can, but I know it is different for her as a woman than it is for me. I wish I knew better how to help her."

"You do, brother. Love her and accept her, accept the situation as it is. She blames herself partly, and she feels guilty for you. When she understands that you do not blame her, it will help. But for a woman who wants a child and then finds out she cannot have one, there will always be a pain there that no one can heal. You need to understand that, too."

He sat back in his chair and twirled his glass. "I love her, Sekaya, more than life itself. If I could take that pain away, I would."

She placed her hand on his knee and said, "As would she for you." His eyes rose to hers, and he nodded softly before taking a long sip of his wine.

Kathryn came out of the kitchen and told them dinner was ready. Chakotay went to her and pulled her to him, pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss until he felt the tension in her body ease. He pulled his head back and gazed into her eyes, willing her to read his love and desire. The corner of her mouth curled upward and she said, "Chakotay, your sister is watching."

He chuckled and kissed her again briefly. "You make me not care who is watching."

"Shall we eat?" she asked, a faint blush on her cheeks. He took her hand and led her to the table, pulling her chair out for her and kissing the top of her head when she sat down. She saw Sekaya smiling at them and asked, "Has your brother always been this affectionate?"

Sekaya winked at him. "Actually, no. It must be the company."

Chakotay laughed and kissed Sekaya on the head, too, before sitting down. By the end of the meal, Kathryn was laughing easily again, her blue eyes lighting the room and the love between them sparking like a solar flare. Sekaya had never seen the pure joy on her brother's face that she saw now, and decided the long trip alone from Trebus had been worth just that one look.

_A/N: A special thank you to DeltaStory for letting me abuse one of her concepts. For a much more fun look at Kathryn's menopause, read DeltaStory's "Nights in Soaked Satin."_


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning was spent showing Sekaya around San Francisco. They stopped in a few shops where she picked up souvenirs for her sons. They took her to Starfleet Headquarters and then to Medical to meet the Doctor. They were walking the grounds of the Academy when Kathryn's combadge chirped. "Paris to Janeway."

"Janeway here."

"Captain, B'Elanna and I are at your house. Will you be returning soon?"

Kathryn stopped and her shoulders squared. "Is something wrong, Tom?"

"No, ma'am. Just trying to avert a diplomatic disaster." She heard a grunt, B'Elanna's laughter, and a little boy's voice say, "Uncle Chakotay!"

Kathryn grinned and said, "It appears the delegation from Indiana has arrived early."

"Yes, Captain."

"Please let them into the house, Tom. We are on our way."

Another grunt and laughter were followed by, "Paris out."

Kathryn looked at Chakotay. "It seems my nephews are eager to see Uncle Chakotay."

He grinned and started walking toward the public transporter pads. A few minutes later, they arrived in their front yard and the door opened to two little boys running down the steps. They went toward Chakotay first and he knelt down to catch them in his arms. Sekaya laughed and Kathryn said, "They met Chakotay while we were in Indiana. As you can see, they had a great time." The boys let go of Chakotay and hugged Kathryn next, then stood looking up at Sekaya. Chakotay introduced his sister and Johnny, the oldest, said, "You're pretty." Both boys ran back up the steps and the adults followed behind. Chakotay introduced Sekaya to the rest of Kathryn's family and Tom, B'Elanna and Miral.

"Thank you, Tom," Kathryn said. "I'm sorry for the trouble. I didn't think they were coming until tomorrow. How did you end up here?"

"It was no trouble, Captain. They contacted my house thinking you might be busy with last minute plans when you weren't home. I think B'Elanna was glad for an excuse to get out for a while. This three months of leave is about two months too long for her."

"You are welcome to stay and have lunch with us."

"We don't want to intrude on your family time, Captain."

"Tom, you and B'Elanna are family. And please, call me Kathryn."

Tom was nearly knocked over from behind as the two boys grabbed him and said, "Come outside!" He was pulled by the hand through the patio door and into to the backyard with Chakotay and John close behind them. "Well, that should keep the boys occupied for a while," Kathryn said with a smile.

"And the men," B'Elanna quipped, rolling her eyes.

Gretchen held out her hands. "Let me see that baby." B'Elanna hesitantly handed Miral to her, and Gretchen cooed and rocked her arms. Miral smiled up at her, and Sekaya and Phoebe gathered closer.

Kathryn looked at B'Elanna and said, "I think she's in good hands. Why don't we go make lunch?" They went to the kitchen and B'Elanna cut up fresh fruit and vegetables while Kathryn put together a salad. She found a couple of loaves of fresh bread her mother had brought and sliced one to serve with butter and strawberry preserves.

Phoebe came into the kitchen as B'Elanna said, "I'm not sure who is more excited about the wedding, you or Mrs. Paris."

Kathryn laughed. "I hope she is not going to too much trouble."

"She is loving every minute of it."

"I'm glad she is. I told Owen I am much more suited to planning battles than weddings."

B'Elanna grinned, but Phoebe said, "Kath, really!"

"What? You know it's true, Phoebes. The tea parties were always your idea. While you wandered off with a boy hoping he would kiss you, I wandered off with him to discuss quantum mechanics."

Phoebe giggled. "You're right."

"You were born for Starfleet, weren't you, Captain?" B'Elanna asked.

"I was. I never wanted to do anything else. Phoebe was the creative, social one."

The boys came into the house then and saw Phoebe in the kitchen. "Mom, I'm hungry," they said in unison.

"Lunch is ready," Kathryn said. "Phoebe, there are blankets in the closet under the stairs. Why don't you grab a couple and we will eat outside?"

B'Elanna and Gretchen carried the platters of food while Phoebe found the blankets and Sekaya carried Miral. Soon, only Kathryn and Chakotay were left inside. He took her in his arms and kissed her softly. He turned her toward the patio door and the crowd of people outside, keeping his arms around her waist. "Our home is full of love and family, Kathryn."

She tilted her head back against his shoulder and said softly, "It is, isn't it." He kissed her neck and blew on the little spot just below her ear, watching the pinpricks of sensation rise over her skin. She shivered against him and then laughed. "Come on, let's eat."

He whispered in her ear. "Do you think anyone would notice if we sneak upstairs for a few minutes, instead?"

"I'm afraid so. Besides," she said huskily, "a few minutes isn't nearly long enough." He groaned, kissed her once more, and grinned as he took her hand to walk out and join the picnic.

They settled onto a blanket in the yard with Gretchen and Sekaya. Chakotay pulled one knee up and Kathryn slid into the space in front of him and leaned against his chest. They had one plate for the both of them, and he reached around her and fed her a blueberry before taking a bite of the salad. She spread preserves on a slice of bread and held it up for him to taste. They chatted with Gretchen and Sekaya but continued to almost absently feed each other until the plate was empty.

Tom and B'Elanna watched them but were careful not to be too open about it. Tom leaned to B'Elanna's ear and asked quietly, "Do they even know they are doing that?"

She smiled and said, "I'm not sure. It seems as natural to them as breathing."

Kathryn pushed the empty plate away and Chakotay rested the side of his elbow on his bent knee and wrapped his forearm across her chest. She kissed his hand on her shoulder and asked her mother how Darren was doing at the jewelry shop. B'Elanna continued to marvel at them. Their love for each other had become such an integral part of their very existence that it was effortless. "Do you think it will ever be that easy for us?" she asked Tom.

"Maybe in 30 years or so."

Chakotay stood up and then helped pull Kathryn up. "Tom, I believe we still owe you a beer," he said.

"I would hate for a debt to go unpaid," Tom replied with a grin.

Kathryn and Chakotay went inside. He brought out beer for himself, Tom and John, and Kathryn served white wine for the women. Miral had fallen asleep, so B'Elanna carefully laid her down and slid the blanket under the shade of the trees. She moved over to sit with Kathryn, Sekaya, Gretchen and Phoebe, while the men wandered off in the yard with the boys.

Gretchen asked Sekaya about Trebus, and she began telling them about some of their projects and efforts to improve the colony. Kathryn listened to the sounds of the boys playing, the chatter from the men, and the faint noises of the neighborhood. For the first time since their return, she felt like she was truly home. The road getting here may have been much more difficult than she wanted, but she had ended up where she belonged.

Phoebe stretched and looked at her mother. "We should go and get settled into the apartment. Maybe the boys have run off enough energy to be inside for a while."

Kathryn said, "We can make room for you here."

"No, honey, but thank you," said Gretchen. "I still have some pull with Starfleet. They have provided us with an apartment for as long as we want to stay."

They all stood and B'Elanna picked up Miral as they walked to where the men were. When she approached them, Miral stirred and cried out. Chakotay took her and settled her against his broad chest, swaying with her and gently patting her back. Miral drifted back to sleep with his shirt gathered in her little fist. B'Elanna shook her head at him and grinned. "You should teach a class on putting infants to sleep, Chakotay," she said.

He chuckled and said, "I told you I don't know why it works, it just does."

"It's his protective instinct, I think," said Kathryn with a smile. "Those arms are safe."

"You're right," said B'Elanna and Sekaya at the same time. The women giggled as a faint blush colored Chakotay's cheeks. Kathryn kissed him and her blue eyes sparkled as his boyish grin dimpled his cheeks.

"Just remember, Chakotay, two of those women belong to me," said Tom.

"I'll give them back, Tom. Captain Kathryn Janeway is all I can handle."

This time she blushed and the laughter around her filled her heart. John had gathered up the boys and she knelt down to give them a hug. Chakotay held on to Miral as everyone moved back inside to gather their things and arrange transport. Gretchen promised to contact them later in the evening, and soon everyone was gone but Kathryn, Chakotay, and Sekaya.

As they cleaned up the picnic items, Sekaya said, "Tom and B'Elanna have a lot of love and respect for both of you. It seems like you two made a very special command team."

Kathryn and Chakotay gazed at each other and she said, "I think we did. Sometimes it is still hard to believe what we managed to accomplish. I didn't always follow his advice, though, and a few times made decisions that went against what he thought we should do."

"You were usually right," he said. "Although, I could have done without the brig," he grinned.

"Oh, yes, there was that."

"You put him in the brig?" Sekaya asked.

Kathryn nodded and said, "I did. That was not one of my better decisions." She looked at Chakotay. "Do you forgive me, love?"

He raised his eyebrow and said, "I'm sure I can think of a way for you to make it up to me."

She flashed him an exaggerated sultry look and Sekaya laughed. They finished cleaning up the yard and putting everything away. Sekaya said, "I am going to the Botanical Gardens. When I found out I would be coming to San Francisco, I contacted the research department there. They are going to give me a tour and show me some of their projects that might help with my work on Trebus."

"That's great," Chakotay said. "Do you need us to come with you?"

"No, the head of the department is going to meet me at the transporter pad to be my guide. I'll be fine."

Chakotay gave her the security code to the house and then called for the transport. When Sekaya was gone, he pulled Kathryn into a tight hug and she wrapped her arms around his waist. She tilted her head to him for a kiss, and he twined his fingers through her hair as he bent to her soft lips. When she finally pulled away breathless, she leaned back to look in his eyes. "In three days we will be husband and wife. Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Kathryn, I have never been more sure of anything in my life. Do you remember the alien who kept showing you your death?"

"That is not an easy thing to forget," she said softly.

"When we crash landed on that planet and I found you unconscious, and watched the life slip from your body in my arms, I knew then I did not want to live without you. Those feelings have only grown stronger."

"He showed me your grief, Chakotay. He made me watch you mourn over me. I realized later that the images he showed me were created from my greatest fears about my own death. Death at the hands of the Vidiians. Being caught at last in a situation I could not fight my way through. And leaving you."

He stroked her cheek with his fingertips and kissed her. Without saying a word, he took her hand and led her upstairs. They undressed each other and soon, the silence of the house was broken by soft moans and gasps of the other's name. She would cry out twice in his arms before he whispered, "I love you, my Kathryn," and the world beyond the deep blue sea of her eyes was lost to him.


	22. Chapter 22

Kathryn and Chakotay had each been provided with a guest quarters in which to get ready for the dinner aboard the Enterprise. They had been so busy the last couple of days, they barely had time to see each other. Kathryn was glad to finally have an opportunity to relax again and enjoy time with her family and senior officers. They would not be led to Ten Forward until all the other guests had arrived. She was dressed and had about five minutes to spare when she tapped her combadge. "Chakotay."

"Hi, hon," he answered.

"Are you ready?"

"I am. I'm just taking a few minutes to slow down and breathe."

She laughed. "Yes, me, too. Maybe I should have taken you up on your offer to elope the day after you proposed."

He chuckled. "We would have missed all the fun."

"I guess my mom has been having a good time working with Julia. And, you have gotten to see Sekaya."

"Kathryn?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

He could hear the smile in her voice. "As much as I love you. I have a surprise for you."

"Oh? What is it?"

"You will see in a few minutes."

"Do I get a hint?"

She laughed. "No."

He groaned. "You just like making me squirm, don't you?"

"I consider it a daily goal," she said huskily.

"Behave, Kathryn. We have to face our crew and family in a minute."

She giggled. "I will see you soon, love."

She ended the link and checked herself one last time in the mirror. They would wear dress uniforms for the wedding tomorrow, so she had taken extra care with her appearance tonight. She hoped it was enough. She took another sip of water, blotted the moisture from her lips, and straightened the ring on her finger. The door chimed and she smiled as she stood and called, "Enter."

The door opened to reveal Chakotay and Jean Luc. Chakotay sucked in his breath and Jean Luc smiled. Kathryn was wearing a sleeveless, rosette lace cocktail dress in the barest shade of ivory. The wide straps supported a draped neckline that softly dipped to just above her cleavage, the tapered waistline further accenting her curves before it slipped over her hips to brush her legs at mid-calf. Her 3-inch heeled sandals matched the color of the lace with a narrow strap just above her toes and a second around her ankle, with a slightly wider strip that ran from the back of the ankle strap to the heel. She wore a pair of teardrop diamond earrings and a thin diamond necklace with a single teardrop in the center. Chakotay immediately recognized the surprise she had for him: her thick auburn hair draped in long, soft ringlets down her back to the bottom of her shoulder blades, the front strands pulled back in two narrow, sweeping twists where they were secured at the base of her head with a crystal rose barrette.

Chakotay stood riveted in place, his eyes coming to rest on her rose red lips. Kathryn smiled shyly at him and Jean Luc finally cleared his throat. Chakotay crossed the space between them and gently kissed her. "My Kathryn," he said softly as he touched her cheek. She laid her hand on his chest and studied him. He was dressed in a dove gray tailored suit, a charcoal shirt with a hint of a sheen in the soft material, and a tie that subtly shimmered from light gray to charcoal with his movement. His black dress shoes were slim fitting, tapering slightly at the toes and polished to a high shine. His tie pin and cuff links were two tiny stones of diamond and ruby, matching the gems of her engagement ring.

"You look wonderful, Chakotay," she said.

Jean Luc spoke up. "Kathryn, you are lovely. There will be no mistaking who the guests of honor are tonight." She smiled at him and took Chakotay's elbow. "If you would follow me, please, the guests have all arrived," Jean Luc said.

They walked a stately pace down the corridor until Jean Luc stopped just outside the range of the door sensor to Ten Forward. He waved them to the side and said, "If you will wait here, I will announce you when I have entered." He tapped his combadge and said, "Commander Riker, we are ready."

They heard soft piano music start and the voices quieted down. Jean Luc entered the room and stood to the side but kept the door open. "Family and friends," he said. "Thank you all for coming this evening. We are here to celebrate the engagement and impending marriage of two of Starfleet's finest. The U.S.S. Voyager's senior officers here tonight understand far better than the rest of us what a feat they accomplished together as a command team. Now that their crew is safely returned to Earth, tomorrow they will begin their next journey as husband and wife. It is my honor and privilege to host this night of celebration aboard the Enterprise for Commander Chakotay and Captain Kathryn Janeway."

Kathryn and Chakotay took one last, long look into each other's eyes, he laid his hand over hers on his elbow, and they stepped forward through the door. Audible gasps were heard around the room, followed by cheers and clapping and a couple of whistles from Tom. Kathryn's smile lit up the room, and the sparkling blue matched the twinkling dark chocolate in their eyes as they looked around at their family and closest friends. Gretchen was the first to approach them and give them each a tight hug, tears glistening in her eyes. "You look beautiful," she said to both of them. Chakotay kissed her cheek and then pulled Sekaya into a hug at his side. They slowly made their way into the room, stopping to greet each family member and officer. Two of Kathryn's cousins from Indiana had arrived with their families, as had Chakotay's cousin and family from Ohio. Admiral and Mrs. Paris had been invited as hosts of the wedding ceremony, and Owen clasped her shoulders before shaking Chakotay's hand. Even Tuvok bowed slightly to them as they passed, and Harry blushed when Kathryn grasped his shoulder. When they reached the center of the room, Kathryn saw that the music was coming from a grand piano in the back corner with none other than the Doctor seated at the keys. She crossed to him and kissed him on the cheek, evoking a wide grin as he continued to play.

She returned to Chakotay's side and an Enterprise crewman approached them with two glasses of champagne. After the couple had been served, other crewmen began moving around the room to serve the rest of the guests. Phoebe approached again and said, "Kathryn, you have never looked more gorgeous."

"Thank you, Phoebes," she said with a faint blush. Chakotay slid his arm around her waist and spoke to Harry standing to the side, but Harry seemed to be mesmerized by Kathryn. Chakotay and B'Elanna exchanged a smirk and she pulled Harry back to make room for others. The Voyager officers fit in seamlessly with the family members, and everyone mingled around the room speaking to each other and laughing easily.

Chakotay's hand never left the small of Kathryn's back as they slowly made their way across the room. At one point, the couple found themselves standing in front of the bulkhead window gazing out at Earth. "Does it feel like where you belong now, love?" Chakotay asked softly.

"It does with you, Chakotay. Anywhere with you is where I belong." She felt someone at her side and turned to see Tom looking at the planet, soon joined by B'Elanna, then Harry, Seven, the Doctor, and Tuvok.

She smiled softly as Chakotay pressed his lips to her temple. Owen's voice behind them said, "I believe you have found your feet again." The group turned to him and Kathryn and Chakotay smiled.

Kathryn said, "We are home, Owen." They all took one more look at Earth and returned to the other guests.

At 1930 hours, they were seated at a long table to begin dinner. Jean Luc sat at the head of the table as the host and the captain of the ship, and Owen was at the other end. Kathryn, as the next ranking officer and guest, sat on Jean Luc's right with Chakotay beside her, and Will on his left. Dinner service began with an appetizer, and a quiet buzz of conversation and laughter accompanied each course.

In between dishes, Chakotay clasped Kathryn's hand under the table and longed to run his fingers through the soft ringlets of her hair. Will and Gretchen both noticed him staring at it and turned to each other. Will leaned closer to her and said, "Should I snap my fingers or something?"

Gretchen giggled. "I can kick him under the table if needed."

Chakotay managed to tear his eyes away from Kathryn when John spoke to him from further down the table. Will and Gretchen laughed softly and Kathryn looked at them with raised eyebrows. Will collected himself and said, "You look beautiful, Kathryn."

She smiled her genuine, heart-stopping smile, and Will said to Jean Luc, "At the Academy, most of us were intimidated by Katie Janeway until the first time we saw her smile. Then, we didn't know whether we were terrified or in love."

Jean Luc said, "I think it is evident which one you were, Will."

The others snickered and picked up their forks again as dessert was served. Chakotay finished eating and leaned back in his chair, looking down the table at the gathered group. He breathed a deep sigh as peace and love washed over him, and Deanna glanced at him with a soft smile. He remembered she was half-Betazoid and grinned back at her as he realized she must have sensed what he was feeling.

When everyone had finished their desserts and the conversation began to die down, Jean Luc tapped his combadge and instructed the nursery caregivers to bring in the children. Soon, the door slid open and Tom got up to take the fussy Miral. Kathryn's nephews were trying very hard to be on their best behavior and walked together to Kathryn and Chakotay. They stood between the couple behind their chairs and said, "Hi, Aunt Kathryn and Uncle Chakotay." Kathryn felt a little hand run softly over her hair.

"Johnny," Phoebe said sternly. He moved his hand away and looked embarrassed.

"Don't worry, Johnny," Chakotay said to him. "I've been wanting to do that all night." The boy grinned and everyone laughed.

Miral was still crying and Tom and B'Elanna stood up. "Captain Picard," Tom said, "thank you for dinner. We should get Miral home." Kathryn and Chakotay stood and Chakotay stroked Miral's temple softly. She quieted almost immediately to only an occasional whimper.

Owen said, "Chakotay, I may just have to order you to my house in the middle of the night from time to time."

"Just remember we are still on leave for a few more weeks," said Kathryn with a grin.

The guests gradually left to be transported back to the surface. Kathryn, Chakotay, and Sekaya were the last to leave and were led to the transporter room by Jean Luc. Kathryn said, "Thank you for everything, Jean Luc. It was a lovely evening."

"It was my pleasure. I look forward to the ceremony tomorrow."

They arrived at the house and Sekaya looked at the chronometer. "It is getting late. I am going to the Paris' early tomorrow with Gretchen and Phoebe. I'm going to bed."

She hugged Kathryn and then Chakotay. "The Spirits have blessed you, Chakotay."

"Yes, sister, they have," he said softly. She went upstairs and Chakotay turned to gaze at Kathryn. "I still find it hard to believe that you are going to be my wife. You take my breath away." She smiled and his heart skipped in his chest as he took her hand and kissed the palm. "Come upstairs with me."

"Chakotay, tomorrow is our wedding night."

"I know, hon. We will wait for tomorrow night. I just want to be with you, to touch you."

She followed him up the stairs and into the bedroom. When she closed the door, he took her hands and clasped them against his chest as he pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her gently, tenderly, before he stepped back to gaze into her blue eyes. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

"With my life. I am not sure I trust myself, though."

He smiled and said, "I promise I will not make love to you tonight."

He turned her around and reached under the long tresses of her hair for her zipper. He slowly lowered it and then slid the dress down her body, holding it while she stepped out of it. He carefully laid it over a chair and returned to where she stood before him in a knee length, silky slip. He bent to his knees, unbuckled the ankle straps of each sandal, and slipped them off her feet. When he rose up again, he removed his own clothing until he was in only a pair of black silk boxers.

He led her to the bed and pulled the covers back before his lips on hers gently pushed her down to sit on the edge. He knelt before her again and massaged the arch of her left foot, his thumbs soothing along the tendons tightened by her high heels. When he felt that foot relax, he repeated the motions on the right one. He stood again and she reached for his sides, but he stopped her with his hands. "I won't be able to keep my promise if you touch me."

"Chakotay."

He quieted her with his lips before pulling back to gaze in her eyes. "Relax, love." He crawled onto the bed and sat behind her. She felt the rose barrette release her hair and the twists flowed over her shoulders. He reached for them and swept them back, the lengths of hair snaking through his hands. His fingertips glided up her neck to the back of her head where the clasp had been and slowly massaged her scalp.

"Mmm, that feels good," she sighed. He continued to work his fingers over her scalp to her temples where he traced soft circles. When her head tilted back, he combed his hands through the loose ringlets, mesmerized by the light and shadow of the subtle colors ranging from gold to light brown to auburn and red. When he reached the ends, he started again at her temples, and then again, watching the fiery cascade against the silk of her slip. Kathryn's spine straightened and her neck tilted further, tiny pinpricks of sensation rising along her skin.

Chakotay guided her fully onto the bed with an arm around her waist and then rolled her onto her stomach. Ever so softly, he combed her hair back from her face and straightened the lengths out behind her head over the pillow. He moved down the bed and began a gentle massage on her feet again, working his way slowly to her ankles. One leg at time, he circled his fingertips over the muscles and sinews, watching her back begin to rise and fall in deep, rhythmic breaths. As he worked over her thighs, he took care not glide his hands too high up the alabaster skin. He wanted to relax her rather than arouse her, and he skipped over her buttocks completely.

He began again at the small of her back, pushing his thumbs alongside her spine then lightly trailing his fingertips across to her sides. He straddled her body but stayed up on his knees. He heard soft sighs and inhalations from her as he felt her muscles softening and stretching. When he reached her mid-back, she tensed slightly, but he was careful not to touch her breasts as he massaged her sides. She eased up once more and he continued across her shoulder blades to her shoulders. He began to find little knots across the muscles of her neck and paused at each one to gently work it out. When he was satisfied the tight spots were released, he circled his way down each arm to her hands. He took a hand in his and pushed his thumbs up her palm in long strokes, then over the web between her thumb and forefinger. He completed the other hand and bent over to kiss her softly.

He lay down beside her, pulled the sheet over them, and curled his body loosely behind hers as she rolled to her side. He laced his fingers through hers over her ribs and pressed his lips to her hair. Her breathing and heartbeat began to slow as she drifted to sleep. He finally fell asleep some time later thinking of all the reasons why his life and his soul were only complete by her side.


	23. Chapter 23

When Chakotay's eyes opened the next morning, Kathryn was still asleep. He looked at the pale, early morning light through the window, and his first thought was that today he would marry this woman who had so completely captured and captivated him. He remembered his sister was leaving early and quietly rolled out of bed to find her. She was on the patio already dressed and sipping a cup of tea. He tightened the belt on his robe, got a cup of coffee, and went to join her.

Sekaya glanced over her shoulder and smiled as he approached. "Good morning," she said.

He kissed her on the head and sat beside her. "Good morning. You are up early."

"There is much to be done."

"Thank you, Sekaya. It means a lot to me and to Kathryn for you to be here today."

"As it does to me, Chakotay. I can be at peace now when I think of my brother. You are no longer the contrary one. Your spirit is content."

He thought of their father, who had called him contrary because he was born upside down. So much of his life had been spent living up to that quality, but he knew that his crooked path had at last led him out of it. He took Sekaya's hand and clasped her fingers. "What advice do you have for your older brother who is about to marry for the first time?"

Sekaya's eyes softened and she said, "I have watched you over these last days, both alone and with Kathryn. Any lessons I would teach you have already been learned in your extraordinary journey."

"What lessons are those?" he asked with curiosity.

She gripped his hand tighter and said, "Always choose understanding before anger; gentleness before strength; service before self; peace before retribution; and, if the Spirits demand it, love before life."

Chakotay kissed his sister's cheek. "Our people are blessed to have such a wise leader."

"One cannot lead without first following. I first followed my brother's footsteps in learning to provide for others not only the things they needed, but the space to meet their own needs. Your Kathryn is a very strong and independent woman. You two must lead your home as equals, giving ground to the other when needed but always meeting again in the middle. Balance your life with hers and joy will always be found there."

Sekaya finished her tea and rose from her chair. Chakotay stood up with her and hugged her tightly. "I will see you later today," he said. "Don't let the preparations get too out of hand over there."

She laughed and said, "Chakotay, it is the wedding the whole Alpha Quadrant is talking about. I think things got out of hand the day the announcement was made."

He chuckled as he called for transport for her. "I love you, Sekaya." She dematerialized still smiling and he returned to his coffee on the patio.

He had his head leaned back and eyes closed, basking in the morning sun, when Kathryn came out and set her coffee on the table before wrapping her arms around his neck, her long hair falling around him. He clasped his hands over hers and opened his eyes. "God, you are beautiful," he said looking up at her. She kissed his temple and moved around him to sit beside him. He pulled her onto his lap instead and leaned her back in his strong arm as he bent to her with a deep, passionate kiss. His hand caressed her cheek as he pulled away and gazed into her eyes.

"Chakotay," she said softly. "Last night, what you did for me. I think that was the most selfless gift anyone has ever given me."

He stroked her cheek still. "I wouldn't say that it was selfless, hon. I enjoyed every minute of it."

"But you wouldn't let me touch you."

"My happiness is not dependent on what you do for me, love. I wanted to show you how much I love you, as much by what I did as what I didn't do." He saw the beginning of tears welling in her eyes. "Besides, you can make it up to me tonight," he said with a grin. She laughed then and he hugged her to him. "So tell me again the schedule for today," he said.

She moved to the chair beside him and sipped her coffee. "The morning is open. You are meeting the guys at Harper's Way for lunch at 1200 hours, and I am having lunch with the ladies at the Paris' home. You should be there by 1500 hours. The ceremony is at 1800 hours with the reception afterward. Our uniforms, the rings, and anything else we might need are already there. All you have to remember to bring is yourself."

"I think I can handle that," he said as he closed his fingers over hers. "Are you nervous?"

She squeezed his hand and said, "Compared to what we have already been through together? No. Are you?"

He chuckled. "No, hon. I just want today to be perfect for you."

"It will be, Chakotay. No matter what happens, it will be perfect if at the end of the day we are husband and wife."

He slid his hand under her hair to the nape of her neck and pulled her into a passionate but brief kiss. "I never get tired of doing that," he said with a smile.

"Good, see that you don't," she said as she leaned into him again. He caressed her neck, and the tip of her tongue sought his as her hand massaged the muscles of his thigh where his robe had slipped open.

When he pulled away, he rested his cheek against hers and said, "I feel like there are so many things I want to say to you, but words do not do them justice. You are my heart and my life."

"As you are mine," she said softly. They held each other for a moment and then he kissed her cheek. She got up to get them more coffee and he followed her inside. "I'm going to put some clothes on," he said as he headed upstairs. When he came back down, she was back outside. He went to the closet and grabbed a blanket, then carried it out to the yard under the trees where he spread it on the ground.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a smirk.

"I am going to spend the little free time we have left this morning lying in the grass with the woman I love."

He started toward her as she said, "Oh, you are? And does this woman have any say in the matter?"

"Only if she has a valid reason she should be doing something else." He had reached her side and without hesitation, scooped her up in his arms and kissed her soundly.

"Hmm, for some reason nothing comes to mind at the moment," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her to the blanket and set her down, then tugged her down to lie with him. He lay on his back and she lay on her stomach with her chin resting on her hands over his chest. They talked quietly for nearly an hour of fond memories together: their sail on Lake George, Neelix's luaus, the prehensile plant that took him quite a while to free her hair from, and dinners together in his or her quarters. They relived together their history through which they had fallen in love, until it was time start the day that would begin their next chapter.

*** * * V * V * * ***

1745 hours. Chakotay checked over his dress uniform one last time and straightened the white jacket, smoothed the gray quilted center, tucked his undershirt tighter, made sure the pips on his collar were spaced correctly, and shifted the legs of the black pants so they lay just right over his shoes. He had spent the last two hours in a back guest bedroom of the Paris' home and he wondered what was going on outside. Owen, Tom, Harry, Tuvok, John, Sekaya, the Doctor, and others had all come at different times to check on him and speak with him. They seemed more nervous than he felt.

Finally, Sekaya came to get him and led him to a glass door that looked out over the side grounds where the ceremony would take place. The area was lined with row after row of chairs and far more guests seated in them than Chakotay expected. He could see what seemed like the entire crew of Voyager, the senior staff of the Enterprise, plus other captains, admirals and ambassadors with their guests, and family members and friends. If he had to guess, he would estimate around 300 people were here for the wedding. The path up the center was littered with rose petals in a variety of colors from white to deep red leading to an arch twined with Kathryn's favorite peach roses. The end of each row of chairs had a small white bow attached, but those were the only other decorations besides the roses. "It is perfect," Chakotay thought.

He really had been concerned that the others might go overboard, but everything had been carefully picked to be simple yet elegantly romantic. The Doctor was seated at a piano off to the side of the arch and Harry was standing with him to play the Wedding March. Tuvok would walk Kathryn down the aisle and serve as her witness, while Sekaya would serve as Chakotay's witness. He had originally asked Tom, but when Tom found out that Sekaya had been brought by the Enterprise, he graciously contacted Chakotay and offered to step aside. Chakotay smiled when he remembered what Tom said. "Commander, would rather you have me, or your only sister whom you love and is also a spiritual leader of your people?"

Owen, in full Admiral's dress uniform, stepped under the back of the arch and stood at attention. Chakotay felt Sekaya grip his elbow and she slid the door open. He smiled at her and began his walk to the arch with her a couple of steps behind. When he reached Owen's side, he stood at attention as well and nodded curtly to him before turning on his heels to face down the aisle. The music began and the guests rose to their feet.

As the music continued, Tuvok and Kathryn appeared at the end of the path. Even in uniform, she took his breath away. She seemed to glide down the path, her delicate fingers draped over Tuvok's arm, pink lips curved in a soft smile, auburn hair loosely swept up behind her head. She carried a single, perfect long-stemmed peach rose with a white ribbon tied around the stem in two long streamers. She was his Kathryn, the Starfleet captain he had fallen in love with and whose natural grace and radiant beauty refused to be dimmed by uniform and code of dress. When they reached the end of the path, Chakotay turned to face her as Tuvok stepped back. She nodded to Owen first and then faced Chakotay, her cobalt blue eyes sparkling and a wider smile lighting her face.

The music stopped and Owen began speaking. "I am truly honored to gather everyone here tonight to join in marriage two extraordinary Starfleet officers, Commander Chakotay and Captain Kathryn Janeway. Their dedication to Voyager, their crew, and their mission is without equal. While they struggled to return home, those of us left behind in the Alpha Quadrant mourned for our loved ones. Seven-and-a-half years and 70,000 light years later, they returned to us not a Starfleet ship and crew, but a home and family. I personally owe them a debt that can never be repaid for the return of my son, my new daughter-in-law and my grandchild.

"The professional and personal sacrifices made by this extraordinary command team are immeasurable. So, it is with deepest gratitude and pleasure that I can exercise the power vested in me by Starfleet Command and the United Federation of Planets to perform the ceremony that will finally bring Kathryn and Chakotay together not as Captain and Commander, but as husband and wife. They have chosen to exchange their own vows. Commander Chakotay."

Chakotay took Kathryn's hands in his and gazed into the blue seas of her eyes. "Kathryn, when we first met lost across the galaxy, I was drawn to your strength, your will, and your determination to do what you believed was right at all costs. It did not take me long following you across the Delta Quadrant to learn that you were also tempered by great compassion, wisdom, and a ready willingness to share a smile and laughter. I soon realized that not only had you captured me, but my heart. I could not share my love with you aboard Voyager, but it was there just the same through all the years of our journey. I pledge to stay by your side, honoring you, and doing everything I can to make your burdens lighter. I will spend the rest of my days trying to make you smile." Sekaya stepped forward and handed him Kathryn's ring. He slipped the narrow gold band on Kathryn's finger as he said, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my eternal love."

Kathryn gripped his hands and smiled softly. "Chakotay, when I made you my First Officer, it was to help merge two crews, Starfleet and Maquis, to give Voyager the best advantage of one day making it home. I soon discovered that in this man who was not afraid to stand up to me and tell me honestly his thoughts, was a protective and loyal friend whose kindness and gentleness I valued greatly. Together, we formed Voyager into a refuge capable of withstanding anything the Delta Quadrant put in our path. I cannot pinpoint just when I fell in love with you, only that it felt as natural and real to me as my own heartbeat. I found myself unable to imagine a day without you. Because of your support, I can now spend the rest of my days not as your commanding officer, but as your wife. I pledge to honor you, to stand with you, and to always show you that my life and my love are yours." Tuvok handed Chakotay's ring to her, a gold band matching hers but wider, etching on the inside unseen but also matching hers with the inscription NCC 74656. She slipped the band on his finger and said, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my eternal love."

Sekaya stepped forward at that time to stand beside Owen. She removed two circlets of woven flowers from behind the arch and held them up, looking out over the crowd of friends and family. An almost visible air of ancient mystery surrounded the tall, bronze, raven haired woman as her voice took on the singsong quality of a Shaman. "The circle of eternity joins together not only Chakotay and Kathryn, but their ancestors also in the binding of two peoples." She stepped forward to Chakotay first, who bowed as she placed a ring of flowers on his head. She did the same for Kathryn, then stepped back. "May the Spirits bless this circle of eternal life and love that reaches across the universe and throughout time."

Sekaya returned to her place behind Chakotay and Owen nodded to her. Owen smiled at the couple and said, "Commander Chakotay, Captain Kathryn Janeway, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He looked to Chakotay again, whose cheeks dimpled before he took Kathryn in his arms and pressed his lips to hers tenderly, feeling her arms wrap around his waist as she leaned into him. Slowly, their pressure eased and he stepped back, losing himself in the sparkle of her eyes and smile. The Doctor and Harry began playing the recessional, and Kathryn took his arm, his fingers wrapping over hers, as they walked together past their cheering friends and family.


	24. Chapter 24

The guests were being shown to the back lawn for the reception where tables and chairs, small open-sided tents piled with pillows, a dance floor, and long banquet tables of food and drinks had been set up. Vases of roses in all colors were everywhere and soft lighting circled the area. The newlyweds entered the house and walked to a small sitting room where they would wait to be called again. When Chakotay closed the door behind them, Kathryn turned and he wrapped his arms around her as her lips sought his. His hand caressed the nape of her neck while the other went to the small of her back, and she gripped the strong muscles across his shoulders. Their tongues lightly danced together, a tingling heat radiating through them until he felt that surely the air was crackling around them. She at last broke the kiss, breathless, and they gazed into each other's eyes. He rested his forehead against hers and locked both hands at the base of her spine. "My Kathryn," he whispered.

"My husband," she answered. She led him to the sofa and they sat down each with one leg curled on the cushion and touching. His hands cupped her cheeks and she smiled softly. Chakotay said, "It seems like I can no longer remember a time when I did not love you, Kathryn. Knowing that you are my wife for the rest of our days brings a joy to my heart I cannot describe. My life began the day I met you." Her hands gripped his shoulders and she pulled him into another kiss that was deeply passionate, claiming and binding.

They remained on the sofa leaning across the cushions and holding to each other with caresses and soft kisses until they heard a knock on the door. They straightened up, took each other's hand, and Kathryn said, "Come in."

Julia opened the door and the couple rose to greet her. "The guests are ready for you now. I will show you to the door to the back lawn. There is a path for you to the dance floor where the Doctor and Seven have prepared a special music duet for your first dance."

Kathryn clasped her arm and said, "Everything is perfect. We will never be able to repay all you have done for us."

"You brought my son and his family home to me. The debt is mine, and I only hope that this small gesture has repaid you some of the happiness you have given us."

Chakotay took Kathryn's hand as they walked to the door. Once facing the reception area, Kathryn slipped her hand under his elbow, her delicate fingers resting on his forearm, and they slowly walked the petal strewn path, smiling and nodding to the guests assembled along the way. When they reached the center of the polished, dark wooden floor, Chakotay put his hand on Kathryn's waist and held the other folded around hers to his chest, while she wrapped her hand around his shoulder. Doc smiled at them and began playing the piano, the soft notes leading into Seven beginning to sing:

I wanna call the stars  
Down from the sky  
I wanna live a day  
That never dies  
I wanna change the world  
Only for you  
All the impossible  
I wanna do

[Doctor]  
I wanna hold you close  
Under the rain  
I wanna kiss your smile  
And feel the pain  
I know what's beautiful  
Looking at you  
In a world of lies  
You are the truth

[Together]  
And baby  
Every time you touch me  
I become a hero  
I'll make you safe  
No matter where you are  
And bring you  
Everything you ask for  
Nothing is above me  
I'm shining like a candle in the dark  
When you tell me that you love me

[Doctor]  
I wanna make you see  
Just what I was  
Show you the loneliness  
And what it does

[Seven]  
You walked into my life  
To stop my tears  
Everything's easy now  
I have you here

[Together]  
And baby  
Every time you touch me  
I become a hero  
I'll make you safe  
No matter where you are  
And bring you  
Everything you ask for  
Nothing is above me  
I'm shining like a candle in the dark  
When you tell me that you love me

[Seven]  
In a world without you

[Doctor]  
I would always hunger

[Together]  
All I need is your love to make me stronger

And baby  
Every time you touch me  
I become a hero  
I'll make you safe  
No matter where you are  
And bring you  
Everything you ask for  
Nothing is above me  
I'm shining like a candle in the dark  
When you tell me that you love me

[Seven]  
You love me

[Together]  
When you tell me that you love me

As the music and lyrics washed over them, Chakotay led Kathryn in a sweeping dance that circled the floor, their eyes never leaving the other's gaze. Once again as with their first dance as a couple, it seemed that the world beyond them faded from view and only the melody, the words, and their graceful steps existed. The guests watched mesmerized by the joining of two people so perfectly fitted that together they formed an ethereal beauty. As the final notes of the piano faded, Chakotay bent to Kathryn and kissed her tenderly, her soft lips pressed against his and their hands clasped between them.

Three or four seconds into the kiss, the couple's feet left the ground as they slowly rose above the floor. They both pulled back startled, looking down at the air between them and the ground about a meter below. The crowd gasped in astonishment as Kathryn and Chakotay looked around. Suddenly, Kathryn's face broke into a smile as she said, "Q!"

A disembodied voice mocked her tone. "Aunt Kathy!"

Chakotay and the rest of the Voyager crew grinned and she said, "Don't you Aunt Kathy me, Q2."

"I dropped by to give my congratulations," said the voice. "I am family."

"Thank you," said Kathryn with a smile. "Now, would you set us down? Gently, please."

The couple descended slowly until they lightly touched the ground again and found their balance. "I am not staying," said Q2. "I just want to say that I hope you and Uncle Chakotay are very happy together." A bouquet of a dozen perfect roses appeared in her arms.

"That was very sweet, Q2."

"Goodbye, Aunt Kathy."

"Thank you, Q2," said Chakotay.

They waited for several seconds, and when no other disembodied words were heard, Kathryn turned to look out over the frightened guests. "Please, don't be alarmed. You all have just met my godson, Q2." Many of the Voyager crewmen started laughing, which put the other guests at ease. Chakotay nodded to the Doctor to start playing music again, and then put his arm around Kathryn and smelled the bouquet of roses she was holding. Owen, Admiral Ritch, and Jean Luc approached them and Jean Luc said incredulously, "You have a Q for a godson?"

Kathryn grinned. "Yes, Jean Luc. He is the son of the Q you know so well."

"I believe we need to get together again sometime soon. It seems you have stories to tell that I have not been privy to yet."

Chakotay chuckled. "We look forward to it."

Doc had started playing again and the guests began to mingle as they sampled the wine and food, while some of the younger people gathered on the dance floor. Kathryn put the bouquet of roses on a table and turned to Chakotay to kiss him again. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Phoebe, Gretchen, Sekaya, and John. Phoebe said, "I knew you had friends in high places, but really, Kath!"

Kathryn laughed. "Yes, well, some are higher than others. At least he behaved. I guess I did manage to instill some discipline and manners in him."

Gretchen still looked a bit shocked as she said, "This may be the first time in my life I can't think of anything to say."

Chakotay kissed her on the cheek and said, "I told you that you have an amazing daughter, Gretchen."

"Apparently!" was all she said.

He took Kathryn's hand again as the group walked to the drink table and Chakotay passed out wine to all of them. They found a table to sit at and guests flowed around them to greet the couple and give their congratulations. Plates of food appeared in front of all of them, and Kathryn looked to see Naomi setting down the last plate in front of Phoebe. "Ah, my assistant," Kathryn said with a wide smile. "Thank you, Naomi."

Naomi walked over to stand between Kathryn and Chakotay and said, "Your wedding was very pretty, Captain and Commander."

"Thank you," said Kathryn. "How have you been?"

"Fine, Captain. It was strange at first to live on Earth instead of Voyager. I have made some new friends, though, and Icheb continues to give me lessons as he did on the ship. I think I will be ready for the Academy when I am old enough.

Chakotay said, "You will be more than ready, Naomi. With your unique training, you could be Voyager's captain in a few years."

Naomi smiled proudly and said, "Please, Captain, let me know if you need anything else. I am happy to help tonight."

"I appreciate that, Naomi," Kathryn said.

They took bites of the food in between the seemingly endless greetings. They were excited to see their crewmen again and spent time speaking to each one personally, pleased to learn that everyone was much more settled and at ease than the last time they were all together. Tom had relieved the Doctor and was playing jazz music from a replicated jukebox. The Doctor and Seven approached the table and Chakotay and Kathryn stood. "Doctor, Seven, the music was perfect. Thank you so much."

"It was our pleasure, Captain," said Seven. "I wish you success in your marriage." She and Doc turned and moved off to speak to other crewmembers.

Chakotay stood and held his hand out to Kathryn. "Will you dance with me again?" She grasped his fingers and stood as she said, "Always." He led her back to the dance floor and Tom slowed the music down for them. They held each other close, his cheek resting against hers, smiles softening their faces as they glided across the floor and whispered their love to each other. Tom and B'Elanna, Tal and Billy, Owen and Mrs. Paris, and many other couples soon joined them as everyone was swept up in the romance and the love that Kathryn and Chakotay had for each other.

During their breaks from dancing, the couple tried to speak to every guest and were touched that so many people seemed to care about them. Eventually, Owen paused the music and turned to the newlyweds and guests. "Kathryn, Chakotay, my study is full of wedding gifts, but there are a couple that would not fit through the door. The first is from the whole crew of Voyager to their favorite command team. If you would please, direct your attention to the driveway in the side yard." Everybody turned to look and made room for the couple at the front of the crowd. Lights cut through the darkness and illuminated Harry sitting in the driver's seat of a silver and red hover car. "Your crew wishes you many more journeys together," said Owen.

Kathryn and Chakotay's eyes widened as they looked at each other and then across the way where their crewmen had gathered together. Chakotay grinned and led Kathryn by the hand to look at the car and then to their friends. "I am overwhelmed," Kathryn said to them.

B'Elanna stepped forward. "We know you have family members that live far from San Francisco, and Chakotay may want to visit his beloved archeological sites again one day. We hope this will make it easier to do everything you want." Chakotay hugged her and began shaking hands and patting the backs of the rest of them as Kathryn, too, moved among them with tears glistening in her eyes. When they had returned to the front, Chakotay said with a grin, "Now, somebody tell Harry to get out of my car." Harry parked the hover car and switched off the lights, emerging from it with a wide smile and gaining a hug from Kathryn.

Owen spoke up again. "There is another gift, but for this one I will turn the floor over to Chakotay."

Kathryn turned to look at Chakotay with raised eyebrows. He smiled at her and said to the crowd, "If you would now turn your attention toward the back of the lawn." He pointed into the darkness beyond the reception area. Soon, lights were seen high above the ground and approaching across the lawn. Chakotay took Kathryn's hands in his and the love in his gaze was evident to all. "Kathryn, my wife. The shuttle you see above us is being piloted by Lt. Tom Paris. We will spend tomorrow saying goodbye to our family as they return home. We will also spend part of the day packing because the next day Lt. Paris will fly us to Italy for a seven-day honeymoon."

Her face lit and her eyes sparkled as she looked to the lights of the shuttle craft and then back to him. "Oh, Chakotay. I don't know what to say."

"Tell me you love me," he said with a soft smile.

She wrapped her arms around his chest in a tight hug and said, "I do love you, with all of my heart." He kissed her gently and held her as they stared into each other's eyes.

Owen tapped his combadge and said, "Thank you, Tom. You can return the shuttle now." Everyone looked up as Tom made a slow circle over the property and then sped into a steep climb in the direction of the shuttle port.

Kathryn said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Tom isn't staying with us in Italy, is he?"

Chakotay and the guests laughed. "No, my love, he will return here until our stay is up and he brings us home."

She kissed him again and then turned to their guests. "Well, I could use more wine." The crowd dispersed with wide grins as she and Chakotay walked back to the service tables with his arm around her waist. They sipped their wine and when she looked over her glass at him, he winked at her, and the sound of her giggle sent tingles through him. Sekaya came to them and said, "I have already had my bags returned to the Enterprise. I will stay aboard the ship tonight. Captain Picard said we will depart at 1100 hours tomorrow. He granted permission for the two of you to beam aboard for breakfast with Tuvok and myself in the morning."

"I am going to miss you," Chakotay said softly as he hugged her. "I promise we will make it to Trebus as soon as we can."

Kathyrn hugged her, too, and said, "Sekaya, you were the greatest wedding gift we received. It has been a pleasure getting to know you the last few days."

"The pleasure has been mine. I admit I am anxious to return to my sons and my work. I can leave with a heart at peace, as I know that my brother has found his peace at last."

Tom had returned and he and B'Elanna came up to them. Tom said, "Don't worry about trying take to all the wedding gifts with you tonight. I can bring them over tomorrow afternoon whenever you are ready."

"I am looking forward to the trip," said Chakotay.

"So am I. I'm ready to fly again, if it is only a shuttle to Italy."

"Just remember, I am expecting you back home the same day," said B'Elanna.

Chakotay looked at Kathryn and the dark pools of his eyes met the blue depths of hers. "Are you ready to go home, love?" he asked quietly. She tilted her head and smiled softly. "I am."

They went to find Owen and Julia and then their family members to say goodbye. Jean Luc was speaking to Gretchen and he asked, "You are coming aboard for breakfast with Sekaya and Tuvok in the morning?"

"Yes, we are," Kathryn answered.

"You are welcome to bring your mother, sister and her family, as well. I can have a table readied for you in Ten Forward."

"I know you are preparing to get the Enterprise underway again, Jean Luc. We don't want to interfere."

"Not at all. There will not be anything to be done in Ten Forward, anyway. The supplies have already been taken aboard and stored. We can be ready for you by 0730 hours, and that would give you a couple of hours before the rest of our crew returns to the ship."

"We will be there. Thank you." Kathryn hugged her mother and sister.

Tom's voice cut through the noise of the crowd. "Everyone, could I have your attention, please. Our newlyweds are getting ready to depart." The guests began moving into two groups to line a path to the hover car. Tom continued, "Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay, I want to say on behalf of Voyager's crew that it was honor serving with you, and we thank you for letting us be a part of this day. I guess now that you are married, the betting pool is closed permanently." Laughter echoed through the crowd. "You two were our commanding officers, our mentors, and the head of our family. You demanded a lot from us, but we always knew that you required far more from yourselves. We are grateful for everything you did and wish you a long and happy life together."

Chakotay took Kathryn's hand in his to the sounds of "Hear, hear!" They walked together past the gathered guests in a shower of birdseed. Chakotay opened the door of the hover car for Kathryn, then went to driver's side and flashed the crowd a wide grin and a wave before getting in. When he started the engine, he chuckled as red lights across the back of the car spelled out, "Just Married." Kathryn placed her hand on his thigh and they drove off toward their home as husband and wife.

_A/N: For a J/C video to the first dance song, please see Youtube "When You Tell Me That You Love Me - (J/C) - Michael Ball" or username Kerisal._


	25. Chapter 25

Chakotay parked the hover car in the drive and turned it off. He placed his hand over Kathryn's on his thigh and they sat in the quiet for a moment looking at their home. She turned her head to him and squeezed his leg, and the corner of his mouth curled into a smile. He got out and went around to open Kathryn's door. They walked hand in hand up the steps, and on the top one he pulled her to him and kissed her. Her hand ran through his short hair and when she tipped her head back, he picked her up in his powerful arms, opened the door to the house, and carried her inside. She pushed the door closed and he crossed to the sofa. He sat down with her legs over his lap and pulled his hand from under her knees to slide over her thighs and around her hip. Her fingertips traced the tattoo over his brow to his temple then down his jaw. "Was it what you wanted?" he asked softly.

"It was perfect," she said with a smile. "The decorations were beautiful, and I think everyone had a good time." Her finger trailed across his bottom lip.

He reached up and gently pulled the pins from her hair, releasing the fiery tresses to flow around her face. He glided his fingers across her temples and through the lengths, watching the light and shadow dance over the strands. "Kathryn, you are so beautiful."

She reached to his uniform jacket and unfastened it, slowly sliding it from his shoulders and down his arms. She tossed it to the chair and breathed deeply as he did the same with hers. He pulled the hem of her tank from her waistband and over her head then raised his arms for her to remove his tee. Her soft fingers trailed over the heated skin of his chest as he cradled the back of her head and pulled her lips to his. He kissed her tenderly, gradually increasing the pressure and parting his lips to dart his tongue over hers. His other hand slid from her hip up to the silk of her bra and back down to continue over her leg. He gently massaged the inside of her thigh until she moaned and broke the kiss.

Her husky voice said, "You don't know what your touch does to me."

"We were made to be together, love. Never in my life have I felt what I feel when I am with you." He leaned her back in his arm as he planted kisses down her cleavage. One of her hands twined through his hair while the other held to the back of his bicep. She gasped as his mouth and warm breath moved over her skin, leaving a trail of lingering sensation. His lips traveled up the center of her chest to her throat and over her chin to her mouth. When he straightened her back up, she slid her legs to the floor and stood, tugging him by the hand to follow her upstairs.

When they reached the top of the staircase, he pulled her back to him and picked her up, cradling her in his arms as he carried her to the bedroom. He climbed onto the bed on his knees and laid her down, taking her mouth again with his. Her hands roamed over his bare chest and sides while he slid an arm under her shoulders and lifted her to unfasten and remove her bra. His tongue continued to dance and slide with hers as he pulled his arm from under her and his palm slipped over her breast. She moaned into his mouth and pushed up into his hand. He drove his tongue between her lips once more, then raised his head to gaze into her face. Her long auburn hair was fanned over the pillow, her blue eyes darkened and face flushed with desire, and a building heat stole through his body at the sight of her.

He moved down the bed and took off her boots and socks, massaging his way back up her legs to the button of her pants. He pulled those off and kissed his way back up, pausing just below her black panties. His tongue licked along the line where black silk met pale skin at the bend of her leg and she sucked in her breath. He gently blew along the wet trail and her thigh quivered. His hands reached to the waistband and slid the silk down her legs to drop to the floor. He sat up on his knees and his eyes traveled over her nude body. When his gaze reached hers, he whispered, "My Kathryn. My wife."

He slipped off his own boots and socks, then stood beside the bed to take off his slacks. As he stepped out of them, she slid to the edge of the bed and sat with her legs spread open in front of him. She grabbed his hips and pulled him closer, tugging his boxers over his erection and to the floor where he kicked them to the side. Her hands returned to his firm buttocks as her lips kissed over the sensitive skin of his stomach and pelvis. When she turned her head slightly to kiss her way across to his hip bone, her hair slipped over her shoulder and brushed across his hardened sex. She felt him twitch with the sensation and heard him groan. She reached up and swept all of her thick hair to the side and tilted her head to slide the auburn strands over and around him. His buttock clenched in her grasp and he gasped. She gathered the ends of her hair and pooled the lengths around his erection, barely closing her fingers around him as her hand slowly stroked the soft tresses up and down his length. "Sweet heavens!"

"Do you like that, my husband?" That word spoken in her husky voice so dear to him sent electric tingles washing over him and his legs trembled.

"Yes," he groaned. She continued to gently stroke him with her hair and he raised his hand to her cheek. She grasped his fingers and pulled them to her lips, sucking his forefinger into the wet heat of her mouth. His knees weakened and his spine stiffened as his hips thrust forward in her hand. She stroked him twice more from base to tip and then let the ends of her hair drop as she slid his finger from her lips.

She clasped his hands and scooted back on the bed, pulling him with her. She rose up on her knees, her legs spread apart slightly, and he matched her position. They faced each other and their eyes roamed over the naked body of the other. They began to lightly caress each other, beginning with cheeks and necks, shoulders and arms. His fingertips trailed from the concave of her throat down between her breasts to her navel, while hers travelled down his sides, over his hips and across his taught thighs. She ran the back of her nails up his body again, and he slipped a thumb over her hardened nipple as he cupped her breast in his palm. His gaze dropped to the folds between her legs and he felt himself twitch with the jolt of desire through his center. She saw the movement and scratched her nails along the insides of his thighs. He leaned forward and circled his tongue around her lips before darting into her mouth. A soft moan escaped her as his fingers squeezed her nipple and then dropped down her ribs to her stomach. He teased her, tracing an arch just above the top of her mound but not quite touching it. Her back arched and she moaned again until she broke the kiss to breathe deeply at the same time her hand closed around his shaft. He reached between her legs and with the barest touch followed the line of her moist sex up to brush over her button. Her legs quivered and her hips thrust forward, her hand sliding along his length.

He slipped and arm around her shoulders and guided her to lie down, moving his body with hers to stretch out alongside her. He rose up on his elbow and bent forward to take her nipple between his teeth as his fingers still teased along her folds to flick against her clit. Each time he did, her hand gripped him tighter as her muscles spasmed under his touch. He felt the fire in his center growing and he stilled her hand, pulling himself from her and pushing his hips back to lie at an angle to her. His lips moved to take her other nipple as he circled his fingers over the top of her sex and gently increased the pressure. She slid her arm from under him and gripped the back of his head, tiny noises escaping her throat. Her breathing grew shallower and he raised his head watch her face. Her lips were parted, her blue eyes glazed as they turned to him, the reds and golds of her hair shimmering as her neck arched against the pillow. She moaned louder as his fingertips slipped through her wet heat and played against the bundle of nerves. "Yes, my love," he whispered.

Her fingers dug into his neck as her other hand fisted in the sheet beneath her and her hips writhed against him. He watched as her eyes closed and her stomach tightened, her breath halted and her thigh muscles hardened. He saw the first wave of her orgasm wash over her and pushed his finger inside her, feeling the juices flow from her. Her body quivered and a sharp cry rang out as he slowly eased his finger in and out of her clenching sex. Her head curled forward and her knees pulled upward when he pushed against the flesh just inside her opening. As her muscles began to release one by one, she collapsed back to the pillow. He eased his finger from her and nuzzled her neck, feeling her rapid pulse under the skin and her heavy breathing.

He lightly caressed her breasts and torso until she regained control and her hands pulled him into a kiss. She gripped his shoulder and turned onto her side, then sat up as she pushed him down to the pillow on his back. He straightened his body and ran his fingers through her hair as she knelt over him. She nipped and teethed her way down his neck and chest as his hand trailed over her back and buttocks. She turned her head and swept her hair to the side to slide the ends across the strong muscles of his chest and his nipples. He sucked in his breath and his stomach clenched as the tresses tickled over his skin and she slowly moved lower and lower. He groaned when her hair slipped over his erection and between his legs. She turned and twisted her head, the strands leaving him raging for her touch as she flipped it back over her shoulder.

His body spasmed when her tongue snaked out against the tip of his sex. "Oh, god." She licked him again and his head pushed into the pillow, the third slide of her tongue bringing his hand up to tangle in her hair against the back of her head. She wrapped her lips over him and sucked the tip of his erection into the heat of her mouth. She teased him, barely gliding over him and darting her tongue around him. He felt her take a deep breath and suddenly he was pushing against the back of her throat as she took all of him into her mouth. His hips thrust forward and a growl escaped him as the surge through his body threatened to overwhelm him before he felt her breath blowing over the length now released from her lips.

With his fingers locked in her hair, he gently tugged her head up to his and drove his tongue against hers as his other arm wrapped over back. His hand slid to her buttocks, then around her hip and between her legs. She gasped as his fingers grazed across her still sensitive nub. She laid her hand over his and guided him down to her opening where he inserted a finger in her. She kept her fingers over his hand and showed him the slow and gentle rhythm that would ready her to take him. He kept the pace sliding in and out of her and soon she pulled from the kiss to breathe. He felt her walls relax and he inserted a second finger, a flood of moisture accompanying her moan. "Take me, Chakotay," she whispered in his ear.

He wrapped her tightly in his arm and flipped her over onto her back, his lips finding the little spot below her ear that drove her wild. He moved his body over hers and guided himself to her, entering slowly until his full length was deep inside of her. He braced his hands beside her shoulders and kept his hips still as he let the warmth and moist heat of her engulf him. She gripped the strong muscles across his back as his lips pressed to hers. When he raised his head again, his dark chocolate eyes sought the sea of her gaze. "Kathryn," he said softly.

"I am yours, love," she said as his hips began to rock against her. Soon, his slides lengthened as his gentle motions stimulated her more and she grew wetter around him. His arms flexed and tensed and she scraped her nails down the muscles then slid her palms back up to his shoulders. The force of his thrusts increased, her knees spread wider, and he groaned with the changed sensation. His dance in and out of her wet heat flushed his cheeks and she watched the building storm in his eyes. He was beautiful, sensual, masculine and primal; her friend, her protector, her lover, her husband. His eyes closed and his back bowed under her hands and she could feel him slowing his rhythm. "Don't stop," she said.

"Not yet," he growled.

"Don't fight it."

"Kathryn," he gasped.

"Yes, love" she hissed. "Let me feel you."

He was lost with her voice. He drove into her once, twice, then again, and his head buried in her neck as his arms collapsed, his cries rising with the white flash behind his eyes that thrust him deep inside her. His climax seared through him and she held him tightly to her as she contracted her walls around him, reveling in the writhing of his body against hers and his staff pumping inside of her. She kissed his shoulder and softly caressed his neck as gradually his spasms quieted and his breathing slowed. He rose up on his elbows and his hands cradled her face as his lips pressed to hers tenderly, soft kisses interrupted by words of love before he at last slid his body from hers to pull her into his arms.

The night, their wedding night, was young still, and they held to each other as they whispered of memories, hopes, and dreams. Their love would rise to a crescendo and sweetly descend to a whisper twice more before the rose of the new dawn glowed through the bedroom window. He pulled her robe around her and belted it as she did the same for him, and they descended the stairs for their first morning coffee as husband and wife on the patio of their Earthly home.

*****V*V*****

_And where Spirit and Soul and Love collide,  
Lies that place where the galaxies abide  
As were meant to be from Time's beginning,  
When the Star of Fate first set its spinning._


End file.
